Rekindled
by Side1ways
Summary: AU. Kendall's life is flipped upside down within the space of a day. Going from the most mundane being to one of the rarest, Kendall must try and navigate his new life. The obstacles in his path however won't make this transition easy. Especially when the news of his evolution spreads to the one waiting years for his revenge. Kames, Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1: Hate Myself

**Ok, so I'm really super excited for this, and I've been waiting all week to post this story! So welcome to the first chapter of Rekindled! So, as you can see, this is a Supernatural story including a whole range of supernatural beings!**

 **I used a range of websites to try and get the powers correct, but the main one I used for this was and it contained a list of all the creatures shown on the show Supernatural, so if you wanna check that out you can. Just google Creatures of Supernatural Listal and it should pop up. I also did use my own creativity on some of the creatures so that's why some may differ from that website. I also made one up :D**

 **I also wanna point out that in this, none of the creatures are immortal. The website says that a lot of them are Immortal, but in this case it's not true. Some maybe very hard to kill, but for this story, they aren't immortal!**

 **I'm done with that little ramble now, so I'm going to ramble more! As for this story, it is the longest thing I've ever written with the story itself being 79,557 so that doesn't account for this author notes. As well as this, I've tried to make it a bit more detailed, but I think I've just dragged everything out instead. Either way, I am so proud of this story, and I really do hope you like it. This is never a good sign, but please bear with the first two chapters. I've made them longer, and the reason for that will become apparent at the end of next chapter. Let's just say that chapters one and two are almost like a prologue to the actual story.**

 **So, with that being said, and my little ramble over, I am so happy to announce the first chapter of Rekindled!**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**  
At the moment, I hate myself. Ok, that's probably not the best way to start anything, but when it comes down to it, it's true. Ok, so I have a great boyfriend and friends, but I've got no real family, and most importantly no insignia. Seems I missed the evolutionary ladder on that one, and walking through school only makes it so much worse. Of course, I get the usual "Hey Kendall" or "What's up dude" but I can see the judgement in their eyes, secretly thinking 'It's been two whole years, and he's got nothing' or probably the most hurtful 'stupid genny.'

Ok, so I'm guessing some clarification is needed to explain what the hell I'm talking about. The current world I live in isn't occupied by humans alone, a whole host of supernatural creatures are present. Ok, so they all may look human, but they have certain abilities making them so different from the 'generics' as we humans are called. That's the most I'll go into now, as it is a very touchy subject for me.

As with every other morning, I approach my locker taking out the text books I'm going to need for today. "Let's see, double Geography and Biology, followed by fifty mins of Paranormal Protection and a free last. Just great" I mumbled to myself as I loaded up my bag for the day. And as usual, I felt a looming presence next to me, waiting for me to close my locker door, so he could 'scare' me. As the locker door closes, I feel someone place their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who" the low and rather seductive voice says, which he instantly knows is a turn on for me.

"Let's see. Where in the middle of school, so I'm going to guess renowned musician Taylor Swift?" I replied, causing him to chuckle as he removed his hands and spun me around.

"Close, but not quite" James replied, as he started to kiss me on the neck.

"Shame, I was hoping today would be my day to meet her" I replied, an angry frown settling on my face. He quickly took notice of it, and tried to remedy the situation, but I pushed him away before he could even try. "Oh no. I'm mad at you." I replied, starting to walk down the corridor towards my form room.

It was a few seconds before I heard the footsteps following from behind me, as James began with "What have I done now?" Never a good way to start an argument with your boyfriend.

"Um hello? You left this morning without saying a word to me. I had to face your mother alone when I walked into the kitchen, and she was not happy. She's mad about the lamp you broke last night, and I got the blame for it!" I replied, causing him to smirk at my anger.

"You were good last night" was all he said, as he grabbed me by the wrist, effectively stopping me from going anyway and went to pull me into another hug.

"Nuh-uh. Don't you even try!" I responded pushing him away with enough force to make him stumble. While I wasn't as muscular as him, I still had a little bit of muscle on my body.

"Ok, look I'm sorry I left you. But you know that mage training got swapped to Wednesday mornings, since the local people were getting pissed off hearing the banshee's screaming that early." He replied, but that wasn't a good enough excuse.

"And when you told me that, I told you to wake me up, and that I'd come with you. I could watch, or get some extra work done" I scolded back, not bothered if I caused a scene or not. Before he could respond, I spun back around, and continued my walk to the form room, hoping to avoid further argument with him. He went to say something once again, but before he could we heard the first warning bell of the day go off, signalling that form was starting in a few minutes. With a quick rush, the pair of us just made it to our form as the second bell of the day signalled.

"Mr Diamond, Mr Knight, good to see you decided to join us this morning" Mr Adams said, and I couldn't help but notice the distaste in his voice when he said my name. I approached the table at the back of the class, containing the small group of my friends that were in the same form as me, Logan and Camille, and the pair of them instantly picked up on the expression of my face.

"What have you done now?" Camille aimed towards James as he took the seat next to me, and opposite Logan.

"Me? This is all you fault! If you hadn't stole our training sessions on Fridays, then we wouldn't be arguing" James retorted back to Camille, causing to me snort at his statement.

"If you would have woke me up this morning, we wouldn't be having this argument" I pointed out, in a rather passive-aggressive manor, causing both Logan and Camille to instantly click on to what was happening. "Logan, you at least invite your boyfriend to your training sessions, right? Even if he says no, Carlos still has the option to join you correct?" I asked, causing Logan to look at James before answering.

James' eyes were piercing directly into Logan's as he was trying to convince the smaller brunet not to say anything. Well, it was more intimidate then convince, but I think the point still stands. I saw Logan look down at the table, before swallowing a rather large lump in his throat, making his Adam's apple bob.

"Logan, you don't have to answer that" James responded, trying to ease the smaller boy's suffering as he was caught in a dispute between two lovers. "Kendall, stop making a big deal out of this. I'm sorry ok?" James said, trying to take my hand into his, but I quickly snatched my own hand away.

"Yeah, of course you are" was all I mumbled under my breath before reaching for my calculator in my bag, planning to get some homework done.

"Mr Knight! Is that a mobile device in your hand!" Mr Adams barked, as I looked up to see him standing right over me.

"No, it's my calculator" I replied, causing the anger of his face to grow instantly.

"How dare you speak back to me, Mr Knight. Hand your phone over!" he scolded, and I just looked at him. "Hand it over his instant! And a week's detention" He then shouted, causing me to flinch slightly, before I fumbled with my pocket and pulled my phone out handing it to him.

' _Great, first thing in the morning and I have fucking detention for the rest of the week'_ I thought to myself, causing him to bark at me again.

"Two weeks detention for use of vulgar language".

"Stupid telepaths" I mumbled to myself, as the bell went, signalling the first lesson of the day, and my escape from that infernal room. Geography passed with relative ease, Mr Henry teaching us all about tectonic plates and their movement across the earth, quite interesting stuff, and it made it better that James didn't share this lesson with me, as I was still mad at what he did. An hour and forty minutes later, and the knowledge of convention currents and plate boundaries later, and I was on my way to break.

As usual, I stepped into the quad of the school to see everyone pissing about with their powers, mages showing everyone what they could conjure up, or the latest spell they learnt, shapeshifters converting from form into form, trying to impress their friends or potential partners. The vampires, of course, were sticking into the shade, even though they could enter the sunlight, and that led me to my table, where Jo, Lucy, Camille, Logan, Carlos, Dak and James were sat.

Just because I was pissed at him doesn't mean I wasn't going to sit with my friends, no matter how different I was. Turns out Logan also had training this morning, and was currently in the middle of an argument with Carlos, who looked about as happy as me.

"It's not my fault Carlos! I can't help it!" Logan replied to whatever comment that Carlos had previously said.

"Oh god, that's always your excuse! You could at least be a little more considerate" Carlos responded causing Logan to laugh out loud at his statement, which only offended Carlos even more.

"It was training Carlos! The whole point of training is to see what we can change into! I'm not going to limit myself because my boyfriend is angry cause he can only change into a wolf!" Logan scolded back, and I instantly knew what the argument was about. No matter how in love these two were, Carlos had always been jealous of Logan's ability. Suffice to say the arguing continued for another 5 minutes before I finally decided it was time to intervene. And by that, I mean slamming my fists down onto the table causing the pair of them to shut up, and the whole table to stare at me, my anger fully boiled at this point.

"God, it must be fucking awful for the pair of you! You seem to have a lot of fucking problems to complain about. Why don't we let everyone else have a turn! Jo, anything you want to say about being an amazon?" I asked, and she responded with "Don't bring me into this"

"Lucy, any problems with being at kitsune, or Camille anything you want to say about being a banshee. Oh, and I'm sure James and Dak will want to complain about being a mage and an angel!" I began, causing the whole table to stare down at the floor. "While you two are bickering over who is faster or stronger or can change into what, I'm sat here jealous of the pair of you. The best I can fucking do is click my fingers!" I essentially shouted, before pounding my fist back onto the table once more. Before anyone could speak up, I grabbed my bag and walked off, now the whole school staring at me wherever I went.

 _'Great, now the human is getting more publicity. Like I'm not bullied enough'_ I thought to myself as I spent the rest of break slouched up against my locker, trying to stop myself from crying as everyone walked past whispering something about me. I could feel their eyes burning into my skin as they stared at the 'Terran' in front of them. Some people even decided to voice their opinions with the three Jennifer's hissing the word "generic" at me. It was kind of ironic that they hissed at me, considering one of them was a Vetala. Another was a Siren, and the last one was a vampire.

* * *

After what left like an hour, the bell went, signalling the beginning of my Biology lesson, something I was not looking forward to.

"Ok, so today class were going to be studying the anatomy of our bodies. Find the page that relates to you, and make notes about it please. I'll be around to help, or answer any questions." Mrs Taylor stated, causing the whole class room to erupt into the noise of shuffling pages. I had managed to separate myself from the rest of the class, sitting at one of the desks at the side of the room, instead of the main tables in the middle with Logan and Camille, and flicked my text book to page 5 titled "The Human Anatomy" only filling me with more _joy._ And the first few sentences of the pages definitely encouraged this even more.

' _Humans have the most basic anatomy of all the species on the planet. They have no insignias, meaning that they do not have access to the supernatural abilities that other species possess._ ' I started to make notes on the topic, but to be honest, it wasn't helping the depressive mood I was in. After about an hour, I decided to flick through the text book, viewing pages from Mages to Demons, but one page intrigued me the most.

Right at the back of the book, only on one page instead of two, was the smallest description of any supernatural being. The top of the page read "Phoenix" and before I could read any more; "Mr Knight!" Mrs Taylor bellowed, startling me causing me to close the book entirely. I gingerly turned to face her, expecting to see an angry face of a teacher who has caught their student defying their instructions, but instead I was meet with two small smiles, one from her and from the school's 'Mindwalker' Miss Wainwright.

"Mr Knight, would you come with me?" Miss Wainwright asked, causing the whole class to turn from her to me and back to her. It is said that only one student has ever been sent to her office, and that they did not return. While I didn't place a lot of truth in the rumour, the fear it instilled into me was far from fake. As I packed my bag, I heard the class descend into whispers and as usual, some rumours began.

"I bet it's cause he's a human. They're going to send him to another school" was one thing I heard someone mumbled.

"I bet it's because he shouted at everyone at break" was another common theory I heard as I eventually reached the front of the class. I flashed a small smile to Mrs Taylor and Miss Wainwright before following her out of the classroom. The walk to her office was a long and shameful one to say the least. Everyone in classes were looking out through the small windows in the doors, staring at the abomination that was walking through the corridors. Other stood by their lockers or in free also stared at me, but this time it was far more obvious when they decided to whisper something into their friend's ear, each and every one of them knowing what it meant to be called to the Mindwalker office. I could already hear some of the rumours spreading, most of them similar to earlier, but some more obscure ones started to spread claiming that I myself was a Mindwalker.

When we finally approached Miss Wainwright's office, I had an idea of what I was letting myself in for. As the door was opened, I saw her office was painted completely white in contrast to her dark skin and most of the furniture following a traditional oak colour. She held the door open for me, and basically ushered me inside before very slowly closing the door behind her, almost to make the situation feel even worse.

She sat at the chair behind her desk, as I sat in the one opposite her, neither of us saying a single word. All she proceeded to do was reach into her desk, grab a small notepad and a pen but this was quickly followed by a pile of documents, in their usual brown cover sheet making me freak out internally.

"Look, Miss Wainwright, if this is about what happened at lunch, then I didn't mean to make a scene…" I began, before she merely placed her hand into the air, an act to silence me I quickly followed.

"Kendall, do you know what I am?" she asked, no emotion present in her voice what so ever, causing me to rather reluctantly nod as I stared into her dark eyes. She raised an eyebrow at me, as I took that as a sign to continue.

"Y-You're a Mindwalker, one of the most powerful supernatural beings on the planet. It's said that you can travel into someone's mind, and change whatever you want about it" I replied, and my explanation of her abilities only made me freak out more.

"Yeah, but do you know what my role is within the school?" she asked, and this time I rather reluctantly shook my head. The circulating 'truth' was that she was sent by the Organisation in order to dissuade misbehaviour in the school, but her real reason for being here was beyond me. "I'm the school's guidance councillor. I'm here to help students who are struggling with any problems, be it physical or emotional" she replied, her eyes softening slightly, but it still didn't help to relax me, as I was still on edge about what she was capable off. "And, it seems that you, Mr Knight, have been struggling with you fair share of problems" she continued, opening up the folder in front of her, revealing a record of my past 'deeds.' "Let's see. Today, you've been recorded as having weeks detention, one for use of a mobile phone, and another for the use of vulgar language."

"That didn't happen!"

"You also causing a disturbance in the quad, which was noticed by a number of staff and students." She said, raising an eyebrow at me, as I awkwardly smiled back, and she continued. "Last week, you were caught skipping a class that you claimed 'wasn't relevant to you…"

"It was Potions and Brews!"

"As well as walking out of PE-" "

I was being targeted"

"and you were caught using offensive language to another student."

"Jett started it. It called be a 'Genny' so I responded!"

"Need I continue Mr Knight. The record is quite extensive" she finally said, closing the file in front of her, and looking me directly into my eyes, only causing me to stop mouthing back. "You've made quite a name for yourself in the school, and it seems most of the teachers seem to think so as well. Like Mr Adams for example" she replied, and that's when I saw red.

"Mr Adams hates me. Anything that goes wrong in that form is blamed on me, and he's always looking for a chance to punish me. I didn't even have my phone out this morning, and he confiscated it from me!" I responded, but instead of saying anything she simply raised her hands into the air.

"Tell me about your parents Mr Knight" Miss Wainwright suddenly changed the topic, to one I was very much not comfortable discussing.

"What has that got to do with anything" I asked, suddenly getting very defensive towards her.

"According to your file, no one knows who they are. It was said that you were brought to a hospital by a stranger that found you in the middle of the street" she began, sliding her finger across the document she was reading, almost saying it word for word.

"I know about my past" I managed to growl back at her, trying not to let my full anger show.

"It says that you were placed into the foster system, but you've gone through 15 different homes until Ms Diamond took you in. Why do you think that is?" she asked, obviously evoking the response she wanted.

"I think it's because society looks down on the human kind!" I began, slamming my fist into her desk as I stood up from my seat. "It's because people don't want to adopt a human when they can have the choice of supernatural beings" and by this point, all my walls have broken down completely, tears flooding from my face. "It's because humans are pathetic compared to everyone else. Why have a human, when you can have someone with magic, or someone who is super strong?" I cried to her, and I felt her place a hand on top of mine, drawing small circles in order to soothe me.

"And is that how you see yourself Kendall" she asked, and I nodded. "Is that why you are playing up in classes?" she continued and this time I shook my head.

"E-E-Everyone k-k-knows a-about me. E-Everyone k-knows me as t-the h-human, and I-I'm constantly bullied for it. I'm just that pathetic human that can't even get the puck in hockey, or can't brew the potion because he can't read the labels. Even my parents thought so, and they left me to die on the side of the road" I sobbed to her, now letting all my barriers down completely.

"And what makes it so much worse is that all my friends have such great powers, and I can't help but be jealous whenever they talk about them. My own boyfriend is afraid to be himself around me, cause he knows I'm jealous of him, and that makes me even angrier" I finally finished my sobs, as I looked her in the eyes. Her once stern expression had turned into one of sympathy as she continued to hold my hand in hers.

After a good few minutes of silence as she reflected on what I had told her, she finally spoke up. "Kendall, I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, but you need to stop dwelling on what you don't have, as difficult as that is for you to hear. At this point, you have two options. You can either go through life dwelling on the fact that you don't possess supernatural abilities, or you can grab life by the horns, and take it for everything it has, make it your own! So what if you can't shape-shift, or use a magic wand but you still have the same intelligence as everyone else, and you have the capability to succeed as much as anyone else." She said, her words soothing me slightly. "I know this is going to be difficult for you, and I promise that I will be with you throughout the rest of your high school experience, to show you that you can do anything." By this point, I was looking deep into her eyes, seeing the truth behind each word that she spoke.

"As for Mr Adams, I'll have a look into what you've said about him. For the moment, you will remain in this form, but if you don't mind, I want to see something. I want to find the memory of this morning, as you sound so adamant that what he recorded didn't happen" she replied, and I nodded. "Ok, so I'm going to place my fingers onto the side of your head, and I want you to focus on the memory of this morning ok?" she asked, and I nodded once again. The experience was a rather unpleasant one.

Within seconds of her placing her fingers onto my head, I was watching a third-person recreation of the memory of this morning. It was like I was physically in the room as the event went underway. I looked to my side to see Miss Wainwright stood beside me, intently focusing on the event that transpired. As I had stated multiple times, it was my calculator that I had pulled out of my bag, and once the second weeks detention was issued, I was pulled away from the memory, and back into the bright environment of Miss Wainwright's office.

I was slightly dizzy from the experience, but she seemed just fine, beginning to speak immediately after. "Well, it seems that you were correct about this morning. Although you did use vulgar language" Miss Wainwright began, causing me to wince slightly at the memory. "I'll send an email to Mr Adams, telling him to give back your phone during PM form and that you are excused from the two weeks detention. If he has any problems, tell him to talk directly to me ok?" she asked, and I nodded. "I'll also keep an eye out on Jett is it? I know we were only viewing that memory, but I could sense the others surrounding it, and it seems he's the focus of the majority of your suffering. Even if you don't think I am, I'll always be watching." She continued, causing me to smile small. She was correct to some extent, as Jett was only the main part of this. It was the other four wich also made my life a living hell, but Jett was their leader.

"Thank you, Miss Wainwright." I replied, grabbing my bag from the floor as she pulled herself from her desk.

"No worries Kendall. I will check your timetable, and schedule meetings for us once every week or so. I think it would be beneficial for you. Oh, and I advise you work through your issues with James, and your friends. You can't expect them to stop using their powers just because you don't have any" she responded, and I nodded one last time before the door shut behind me, ending my first, and rather successful experience with Miss Wainwright.

It seems that I had spent the rest of my biology lesson in her office, as well as the beginning of lunch, so I knew everyone would be sat outside in their usual place.

* * *

 **So there is the first chapter. Like I said, it was more of a prologue but I think it worked well. So, we were introduced to the supernatural world they live in, and it seems like Kendall drew the short straw with that one, with him only being a human :/. I hope you enjoyed it none the less, and like I said, we get to know everyone quite well over the course of the story, so I can only hope that you stick with it.**

 **I don't really have much else to say, so I will see you on Monday for the next chapter of Water Under the Bridge. So, until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	2. Chapter 2: He's Not Dead

**Hi Guys! So I thought I would post the second chapter of this straight away as well, so that way the actual story can begin next week. So let's crack on!**

* * *

 **Kendall POV:**  
As I walked out of the main building and into the quad, I firstly noticed the distant lack of sound, then followed by the abundance of eyes focused on me. Everyone was staring at me, before then whispering to their group of friends, obviously questioning my time with Miss Wainwright. I decided not to let it bother me, holding my head high as I made my way towards my group of friends, who were also staring at me, shock on all their faces.

I sat myself down next to James, who immediately pulled me into the biggest and tightest hug in the world, one that I was reluctant to reciprocate at first, but after I remembered what Miss Wainwright said, I decided it was best to hug him back.

"Oh my god babe, are you ok? Everyone's being saying that you were called to Miss Wainwright's office in the middle of biology, and no one saw you after you left" James panicked, and I chuckled into his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She helped me to talk everything out, and guys I'm so sorry that I shouted at your earlier. It was wrong of me to punish you just cause you have powers and I don't." I replied, pulling back from James, and placing a small kiss onto his lips.

"Are you sure you're ok? I've never seen you like this before" Lucy joked causing everyone to chuckle including myself.

"Seriously guys, I'm ok. And Miss Wainwright is really nice. She gonna help me get my phone back from Mr Adams, and she promised to look into him for me after I told her that he blames me for everything. She's really looking out for me" I replied, now cuddling into James, as I had a massive smile on my face. Everyone was looking around at each other slightly confused by what I had said, but I decided to ignore it, and speak up once again. "Anyway, I didn't ask you. How was training this morning babe?" I said, looking up at James, causing a small smile to grow on his face.

"Yeah, it was really good. They taught a couple new spells, like how to teleport and how to summon water from the end of our wands! It was really cool!" James enthused, only making me happier.

"And what about you guys. How were your lessons and that?" I asked, trying to maintain a positive attitude. I'm not gonna lie, it still killed me on the inside that I was never going to be anything like them, but I was hoping that if I could try to make a positive change, then it would stick. Plus, I'm hoping my sessions with Miss Wainwright will help.

Everyone joined in with conversation from that point on, telling me about how their day has been. God, even Carlos and Logan started to chat about their maths lesson, and how they were solving the quadratic formula, or something along those lines. To be honest, it was nice, and it slightly made me wish I had done this sooner.

* * *

 **James POV:  
** Kendall seemed to be really enjoying himself at lunch, but I could help but feel slightly sceptical of it. For most of the school year now, he's been moping about or putting on a false front in order to keep his emotions out, and then all of a sudden, he's become a happy, loving Kendall. Something about this doesn't sit right with me. I quickly shake the feeling aside when I heard the bell go, signalling our five-minute allowance to get from class to class. Kendall was quick to grab me by the arm and literally yank me from the seat. I was barely able to grab my pack before I was being dragged through a set of double doors leading to our form room.

I looked down to see Kendall, who had a massive smile on his face, and I couldn't help up smile back. _'Maybe this isn't too bad'_ I thought to myself, as we walked into the classroom, instantly faced by an angry looking Mr Adams, surprisingly holding Kendall's phone in his hand.

"Mr Knight. This belongs to you" he said, handing the phone back to Kendall. "And you are excused from the two weeks detention" he continued, causing a small smile to grow on Kendall's face.

"Thank you, Mr Adams," Kendall replied, as he continued to drag me to our seats. Logan and Camille followed shortly after us, and PM form consisted of Kendall continually asking Camille and Logan questions, or just generally having a chat to them, which was completely unusual for him, especially when those questions were about their powers.

"Um, I've told you all this before" Logan replied to Kendall's question, but this didn't to deter him.

"Come on, I'm really interested" Kendall replied, causing me to roll my eyes, and Logan to huff in slight annoyance.

"I can change my form into anything I want, so long as it's organics, so no metal or machinery. Umm, recently I've been testing myself on bigger or more complicated forms, like lions or even snakes. Due to their abundance of bones that can be quite difficult" Logan replied, Kendall genuinely showing in an interest in what he had to say.

"And what about you Camille. You're a banshee, right?" Kendall asked causing Camille to nod.

"Yeah, so I can channel my voice to provide me with unique abilities. The common one among all banshee's is the premonition of death, but it's difficult to see who and when until closer to the event." Camille replied, once again, Kendall showing a genuine interest in what she had to say. Mr Adams silenced the form for a little while, reading off some usual information that everyone knew.

"Don't forget that assembly is tomorrow morning" or "remember that the hockey team have practise tonight" which was both applicable to Kendall and me, and before long, the bell went signalling our Paranormal Protection lesson was close to beginning, the one class our whole friendship group shared. The four of us got up from the table, and made our way to the lesson and I could help but notice that Kendall was still getting some strange looks from the other students. I decided it was best to wrap my arm over his shoulders, and pull him closely into my side, letting him know that he still had me if he needed me.

We got to the class, and made our way to the biggest table at the back as usual. With the 8 of us being in the same class we needed all the space, plus we were the biggest friendship group so it also made sense. All the couples sat together, me next to Kendall, Logan next to Carlos, and Jo next to Camille, causing Lucy and Dak to fill the remaining two seats wherever they may appear. Before long, the rest of the class trundled in, everyone still whispering about Kendall, but only 5 of them decided to say something straight to his face. Of course, those 5 would be the three Jennifer's, Jett and WayneWayne.

 _'I still can't get over how stupid WayneWayne is as a name'_ I thought to myself as Jett was first to speak.

"Hey Genny! Heard you got called to the Mindwalker office. What was that about? Don't they want some stupid Terran walking around the school?" Jett mocked causing the rest of them to laugh. The whole table of us fidgeted awkwardly, knowing that this situation was not going to end well for anyone, and by anyone we mostly meant Kendall. However, Kendall seemed rather unfazed by his remark, and even decided not to retort, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Oi prick, Jett is talking to you!" WayneWayne said, grabbing Kendall by the shoulder and spinning him around to face them, digging his nails into Kendall's skin as he did so. I could see Kendall buckling under the pain, lowering his shoulder slightly, while his face contorted but before it could continue for much longer, Miss Woodbridge interrupted.

"Mr Dooley" she scolded, causing WayneWayne to break his grip on Kendall, leaving clear nail marks which started to bleed almost as instantly as the nails left.

"Stupid Hellhound" I heard Kendall mumble as Miss Woodbridge continued to scold the five people stood over us.

"Return to your seats this instant" the fairy snapped, causing them to scuttle away from here. I placed my hand onto his shoulder, causing him to flinch at the pain, and move his shoulder away.

"Here, let me help" I replied in a soothing manner, and I could see the reluctance in his eyes. "Please, just trust me" I pleaded, as the blood continued to pour out and stain his shirt. I saw the look in his eyes was one of pain, and scepticism, but he slowly moved his shoulder, pulling his shirt over it, revealing his bare flesh to me, flinching once again at the pain as I placed my hand over it. "Sana" I recited, as I felt the magic flow through my body towards my fingertips. I heard Kendall hiss in pain, but he stayed strong throughout it, knowing what I was doing.

Within about 10 seconds, I removed my hand from his shoulder to reveal the wounds healing themselves up, at quite an accelerated rate. He flashed me a small smile as he moved his shirt back over his shoulder, one that was still stained in blood, but there wasn't much I could do about that. The pair of us heard someone clear their throat, and looked up to see Miss Woodbridge stood at the front of the class, trying to hide a small smile.

"Ok, so today class we are going to learn about the different ways to protect yourself from Paranormal activities as well as some supernatural beings. Now, this is a very touchy topic at the moment, as many people in the Organisation don't think we should be teaching the other species weaknesses. I've been given the go ahead my Principle Bitters, but I've been told to stress that this class is only for self-defence, and not to be used unless absolutely necessary. Also, if you are found in possession of any of these substances within the school grounds, you will be immediately expelled. Is that clear" Miss Woodbridge recited, causing us all to nod.

"Good, now we will be discussing a couple uses for each substance as a class, then you'll go through your text books, and I expect you to make full notes on each one of them ok. So, the first substance we will be discussing is Salt." She said, causing a few students to look around rather panicked. "Ok, does anyone know the uses for salt?" she asked, causing a few people to raise their hands. One of them being Logan. "Yes, Mr Mitchell" she said, causing Logan to smile giddily.

"It can be used to remove a ghost from a possessed person" he said, causing her to smile back at him.

"Correct. Do you know why that is?" she asked, and this must have stumped the whole class, as everyone stayed quiet and looked around. "Really, no one?" she asked, causing everyone to shake their heads. "Ok, so Salt acts as a natural cleaner due to its purity" she replied, causing everyone to nod and start to make notes in their notepads. "Another use for salt?" She asked, this time causing Jett to raise his hand. "Yes Mr Stetson" she replied, causing a sly smile to grow on his face.

"It can be used to distract Fairies." He replied, causing the rest of his table to chuckle, while our teacher tried to maintain a façade.

"It can. Fairies have an irresistible urge to count every grain of salt, as we like to keep track of everything." She said, rather quickly, obviously not wanting to linger on the topic. "Ok, so that's enough on Salt for the moment. Let's move onto wolfsbane" she said, causing Carlos and any other werewolf to tense up slightly. "Ok, so what are the effects of wolfsbane?" She asked, causing Carlos to raise his hand, quite cynically as he obviously was aware of its effects. "Yes, Mr Garcia" she asked, causing Carlos to swallow a rather large lump in his throat.

"It's poisonous towards werewolves and werecoyotes" he answered causing Miss Woodbridge to nod.

"Correct, but also remember that it is poisonous to humans as well. If you were to touch or ingest the plant, it would be a matter of hours for a human to die. For 'were' species, the affect would occur in matter of minutes" she clarified, and once again, everyone started to make notes. "Anything else?" she asked, causing another student to raise her hand.

"It can cause uncontrollable shifts" she replied, and the teacher nodded once again.

"Indeed. Right, the final two substances I'm going to do with you are Silver and Iron" she said, causing the whole class to flinch at this one. "Now, I think it's safe to say that quite a lot of the supernatural creatures have a weakness to these two metals, whether it be small or large. Now, it is believed that Iron effects supernatural beings because it is the 'life force' of the earth, and will therefore remove the life force from said beings. Silver is believed to link with the genetics of the supernatural beings. It is able to stop many of the healing abilities that us supernatural's have, causing the wounds to survive for a great amount of time. It is difficult for me to explain properly, so if you follow page 56-59 in the textbook, it explains it for you. Also, a quick reminder that some supernatural creatures, such as mages or amazons don't exhibit a specific weakness to any of these elements, but they can be killed just as easily as a human could be." She finished, turning towards her desk and taking a seat at it.

Everyone took this as a cue to get some work done for the remainder of the period. The rest of the lesson continued with either people gasping after they found out certain properties about the different aspects or people passing out because they were so frightened. However, the lesson only really had implications for Carlos, Logan and Dak on our table, as Kendall, Jo, Camille, Lucy and I could really be killed by anything.

* * *

Really, the fifty minutes couldn't have ended soon enough, and the day ended with a free, which was nice, and also the perfect time to ask Kendall about his session with Miss Wainwright. He still hadn't indulged a lot of information about the meeting, and I really wanted to know if he was truly ok.

With that being said, I excused the pair of us from the rest of the group, and led him to one of the most secluded corners. "Privatis Locus" I chanted with my want, causing almost a barrier to go up around Kendall and I.

"Really, a private room? We weren't away enough as it is?" he asked, causing me to smirk at him.

"This way, no one can see or hear us." I responded, causing him to instantly roll his eyes.

"Oh god, James I already told you, I don't want to have sex at school. I don't care if no one can see us, another mage can pop this at any time" he responded, causing me to both gasp and chuckle at his statement.

"No, that's not why I did this. I wanted to talk to you about Miss Wainwright. After seeing her, you seemed different" I responded, causing him to give me a daggered look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snipped back at me, causing me to instantly go on the defensive.

"No, no, it's not bad. It's just you seem happier, and surer of yourself. I just wanted to know if you were ok" I replied, as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She just helped me but a few things into perspective" he began, as he looked up into my eyes. I nodded, silently allowing him to continue. "She told me that even though I was human, I could still achieve great things, cause we all have the same brain power. I told her how I was jealous of you and everyone else cause you had your powers, and I didn't have anything, and she said that I can't stop you from being yourself due to my own insecurities. I mean, I'm not going to get my insignia, so instead of dwelling on it, I might as well move on and try to make the best of it" he finished, and I couldn't help but smile at him more as I pulled him into a hug.

"Babe, that's so great!" was all I could think to say, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of information he laid into me, both the positives and negatives of such whirling round my head. We spent have spent the whole free chatting in our own little world, Kendall asking me lots of questions about the magic I possessed, as well as me showing him a few of the new spells I picked up this morning. It wasn't until we heard the final bell go that I dropped the room around us, placing back into normal reality, no evidence of any activities we had conducted.

We made our way to where the gang told us they would be, as Carlos, Logan, Dak, Kendall and I all had hockey practise, while Camille, Lucy and Jo always liked to watch. Plus, we all usually studied together on Wednesday nights as we were together anyway.

* * *

While the girls made their way up into the stand, us five boys made our way into the changing rooms readying ourselves for practise. I couldn't help but notice that Kendall was staring at everyone's back when they turned around, or more specifically their insignia's.

As you could expect, Carlos' mark was a wolf who was howling up towards a full moon and Dak's was also fairly simple, which was a halo above a pair of wings inscribed onto his back. Everyone knew that those wings weren't for aesthetic purposes only, and that angels could easily sprout wings and fly, only making them cooler. My insignia was an intricate design of the Propnomicon magic circle showing the eight different schools of magic: Abjuration, Illusion, Conjuration, Enchantment, Evocation, Transmutation, Divination and Necromancy. Logan's insignia was a triangle and circle intertwined with a small dashed line in the middle. I think he once called it the Therian Delta, but it was simple and effective.

Anyway, I noticed Kendall's eyes flicking between everyone and when we made eye contact, and I raised an eyebrow, he quickly averted his eyes and blushed, a common sign he was embarrassed. I decided not to push it any further, instead getting changed and heading out onto the ice. It seemed that we were the first to arrive, so coach allowed us to skate around for a bit, and have a small friendly game before everyone else arrived.

Our game was quickly ended however when Jett rushed onto the ice and tackled Kendall to the floor with an unnecessary amount of force. I quickly rushed over to him, making sure that he was ok which he assured me he was, until he stood up and winced in pain slight. As coach called us into a huddle, I wrapped my arm around Kendall's waist while he just said "That's hockey I guess," obviously trying to hide the small amount of pain he has in.

"With the game approaching next week, I need everyone performing their best! But, with that being said, Knight your benched" he said, causing everyone to turn to Kendall as he tried to hide the disappointment in his face. "It's nothing personal Knight, your just not as strong or as fast as everyone else" he commented before blowing the whistle to signal the beginning of training.

To be perfectly honest, coach's decision was completely illogical. I didn't possess super strength or super speed, yet I was still able to play on the team because I was a mage. I was starting to think maybe Kendall was right.

It got to a point where I saw Kendall head back into the changing rooms, and a few minutes later he joined the girls in the stands, only causing my sadness and anger to grow further. Luckily, I was playing a sport where I could release it all, and I managed to up my game and even store a few goals which Kendall cheered for me when I did.

* * *

An hour and half later and training was over for the night, meaning we could finally study with our friends. After all, we had an upcoming test for history which none of us needed to fail, especially with Mr Adams as our teacher. I took a quick shower as did the rest of the guys, and the four of us met with Kendall and the girls slightly after, before making our way out of the school.

"You were awesome today babe" Kendall said to me, as he snuggled into my chest while we walked. "I mean, you scored what, five goals! That's brilliant!" he continued, and the rest of the guys agreed with him.

"Thanks. It's because I had my baby cheering for me" I joked back, causing the girls to "aww" and the guys to pretend retch behind us. Our walk, as usual, took us past one of the Organisation's offices within the city's bounds.

"I wonder what goes on in there" I heard Dak say, asking the same question as he does every time we walk past. "I mean, they must be dealing with a lot, especially with the S.S.M attacks that are going on" he continued, causing Carlos to quirk an eyebrow.

"SSM?" he asked, and Dak went to clarify

"You know, the Supernatural Superiority Moveme…" but before he could finish his sentence the group of us were exposed to a blinding flash of light as well as a loud bang to accompany it. Everyone went to cover their ears and shield theirs eyes, but it wasn't until the light stopped that everyone saw the result of the 'blast.' The Organisation Building started to crumble, parts of the building exploding in every direction, some parts of debris flying towards us, which I luckily dodged.

"Obex!" I was able to quickly chant causing a dome to surround the eight of us, shielding us from future barrage. But that was also the exact moment that everyone saw Kendall fall to the floor, holding part of his thigh. "Kendall, babe" I managed to say, as I felt him collapse into my arms, me being the only thing supporting him at the moment. I carefully lowered the pair of us onto the floor, using my bent knees as a rest of his head, as he finally revealed his injury.

It seems the femoral artery in his leg was cut, and all eight of us instantly knew what this meant for a human. I heard Jo on the phone behind us, instantly telling the paramedics where we are, as I placed my hands over Kendall's wound, constantly repeating the word "Sana" over and over again, only to have no effect.

"James, James, you're hurting me" Kendall said, as a few small tears dropped from my eyes.

"Kendall, I'm not going to lose you!" I replied, placing my arm around the back of his neck as I rested by forehead onto his. "I can't lose you" I sobbed, causing him to place a small kiss on my cheek.

"I love you James. Always remember that" he said, as I saw a few tears stream down his face. "Please. Promise me that you'll never forget that!" he said again, and I nodded, tears still running down my face.

"I promise. I won't forget. I l…." was all I was able to say before I felt his body go limp in my arms, and his eyelids closed for the very last time. "Kendall? Kendall?!" I insisted, shaking his now lifeless corpse in my arms. "Kendall, wake up, please wake up!" I continued, as I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"James, I'm so sorry" I heard Carlos say, but I wasn't willing to accept it.

"No! He's not dead! He's not. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I'll always love him!" I replied, placing his forehead against mine once again, and that's when things started to go weird.

I saw his whole body start to glow and felt it heat up instantly, to a temperature so hot I flinched and pulled myself away from him, letting his body hit the pavement before it caught fire and disintegrated into ash. All movement and noises within the dome stopped, as everyone turned to see what had transpired, and that's when I saw it.

The large pile of ash started to move.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn! So, I ended this chapter with a cliff hanger cause I'm a bastard, I know! But like I said, this is where the story actually begins, hence why these first two chapters were longer. So Kendall had finally started his path to self acceptance only to die. But is he really dead? You'll have to wait until next Thursday.**

 **Thank you to the Guest that reviewed the last chapter, and I'm glad to see you liked it. As for Kendall being ok, we'll see ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will catch you on Monday for Water Under the Bridge. Until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Too Loud

**Hi guys and welcome back to Rekindled! Right, so this is where the story gets going, so let's crack on shall we?**

* * *

 **Kendall POV:**  
I shifted under the material suddenly coating my entire body, and quickly opened my eyes to see that I was laid on the ground. I quickly sat up, shaking my head, and rubbing my hands over my face, hoping to get all this powder off of me, and when I finally looked up, I saw a group of people staring back down at me, all of them staring at me with a look of awe and confusion on their face. I panicked, starting to move backwards only to hit some sort of wall, which was glowing bright blue behind me. I continued to look around, seeing I was trapping in some sort of dome, with the seven strangers I had never met before.

The place looked like a disaster zone, with debris everywhere and small fires sparking around us, and my hearing finally kicked in, as the screams and cries of people met my ears. My breathing picked up quite significantly, staring at the chaos surrounding me, and that's when one of the stranger spoke up.

"Kendall?" he asked, causing me to snap my head up at him.

"W-Where am I? Who are you? Why can't I get out? Who am I" I responded, panic quite evident in my voice, as I curled myself up into ball, slowly rocking myself back and forth.

"Kendall, it's me James" the tallest of the stranger spoke. "There was an explosion remember" he continued, and I shook my head.

"An explosion? Is that why there is fire and rubble everywhere?" I asked, causing James to nod. "I don't remember an explosion, and I don't know who you are! Why am I here? I want to leave!" I half cried,half demanded, which caused James to take a step toward me. "No, stay away!" I cried, further curling myself into a ball, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Kendall, please calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We're your friends remember?" A blonde girl spoke up, but I rapidly shook my head.

"I don't know you. You can't be my friends, I don't know you" I responded, still shaking from the overload of information. I suddenly flinched when I heard an onslaught of sirens and loud noises penetrate into the area. The whole place was now consumed by bright strobing lights, and a numerous amount of different vehicles. "Too loud. Too loud" I started to mumble under my breath, as I tried to cover my ears, attempting to shield them from the obnoxious sounds. I continued to rock back and forth, tears now streaming down my face as I tried to recover from the sensory overload I was experiencing. I heard a muffled slamming, as well as a new voice speak up and within seconds of hearing it, the noises were intensified, everyone that was once loud, now louder and everything once bright even brighter.

I manage to open my eyes, revealing that the dome surrounding us had disappeared as new people started to rush over to us, some wearing dark blue, and others wearing white. I glance up, seeing James and the rest of the strangers talking to a man in white whilst gesturing in my direction, which only caused me to panic more. I had two options: try to escape from the area and figure everything out or remain in the cataclysmic environment stressing me out. Ok, my choice was clear but before I could even move I felt a hand being placed against the bare flesh of my shoulder, providing me with a sense of comfort. I looked up to see one of the dark-haired boys that was part of the group of strangers, and I got an overwhelming sense of safety when I looked into his eyes.

"Kendall, my name is Dak and I'm an angel" he began, and I nodded along with him as he continued to speak. "The paramedics are going to take you to a hospital ok, so we can figure this out. I know this is scary, but you need to trust me ok?" he asked, causing me to nod once again.

"O-Ok, I-I trust you" I responded as I nodded causing him to smile small at me. I'm not sure where this trust had come from, but it was the only thing I was sure about at the moment, so I relied on it. One of the men in white approached me offering his hand to help me off of the ground, and I looked up at Dak checking what to do. He just smiled and nodded back at me, so I took the man's hand and hoisted myself onto my feet. I started to walk towards one of the ambulances parked up, before I heard Dak's voice speak up.

"Kendall, can you stop a second" he asked, and I obeyed his command.

"Oh my god" I heard one of the female voices speak up, followed by a male voice just saying, "It's an insignia."

"What is everyone looking at?" I asked Dak, panic once again lacing every word I spoke. Dak got one of his friends, James, to cast some sort of spell in front of me, which basically allowed me to see my back. Forming on it was some sort of marking, I'm guessing my 'insignia' as they referred to it. Across the top of my back, from shoulder to shoulder was a tattoo of some sort of bird, and off the wings came some sort of flame effects.

"That's impossible. Insignia's never have colour" I heard one of the paramedics speak up, but he was shortly followed by another voice.

"You can't deny the evidence, it's forming right in front of us."

I was so overwhelmed by the event that was taking place, as well as the constantly attention from everyone that I broke down once again, running into Dak's arms as I did so.

"Shhh, Kendall it's ok" he soothed, which did slightly calm by nerves.

"I'm so scared. What happened? Why is everyone staring at me" I sobbed, grasping tightly onto Dak's shirt as he started to lead me over to the ambulance.

"Guys, stop staring. He's freaking out" I heard Dak say, and I noticed that all, but one broke their attention from me, the one that remained being James, and I could see the fear and jealousy in his eyes. The paramedics helped sit me in the back of the ambulance, and I asked Dak if he could accompany me, which he agreed to. One of the paramedics sat with us in the back, asking me if he could run a few tests on me. He ensured me for the moment that it would be nothing invasive, just a simple heart rate check as well as some tests for my motor skills, and Dak assured me it would be ok, so I agreed. While the man was checking my heart rate, I decided to re-ask my question.

"Dak?" I asked, causing him to look up from the floor, and straight into my eyes. He tilted his head to the right slightly and smiled, a sign I took for me to continue.

"What happened?" I questioned, seeing his face contort as I did. I noticed his eyebrows furrowed together, and he forced a smile.

"Can we wait until we get to the hospital? There's someone I want to you meet first" he replied, and I forced a smile back, sceptical of the future to come.

* * *

"What's the first thing you remember" a new face in the sea of people said. Currently I was situated on the edge of a hospital bed in a gown that they had given me before I stepped out of the ambulance. Currently occupying my room was Dak, a face I had become very accustom to seeing, the paramedic that had joined me in the back of ambulance, Matt I think his name was, as well as two new faces. One of which introduced herself as Jennifer, who I believe was the doctor looking after me, and the other was Miss Kelly Wainwright, who I was informed was a Mindwalker and here to help. Kelly was the one to ask the question. I looked to Dak, who nodded once again and smiled at me which always helped reassure me.

"I-I woke up on the pavement, covered in some kind of material. The first thing I saw was a group of people looking down at me." I replied, causing Kelly to make a few notes in her pad, only adding to my scepticism. "Am I in trouble? James said something about an explosion. Did I cause it?" I asked, looking from person to person, hoping to find some kind of answer from one of them.

"Kendall, I want to try something ok? I promise you that this won't hurt, but it's very important that I do it ok?" Kelly asked, and once again I looked at Dak, who nodded. I nodded to Kelly, as she placed a few fingers onto my forehead. Within seconds of that happening, I was plunged into darkness, with only a series of images providing light for us. I looked to my left, and saw Kelly standing there.

"W-Where are we?" I stuttered out, as Kelly and I started to walk around this darkened environment.

"We're in your mind Kendall, more specifically the memory centres." She replied, as we continued to walk aimlessly around the area. I could see events transpiring around us, me sat in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital, me waking up in the middle of the street, but there was nothing before that event. Eventually Kelly stopped walking when we saw something glowing in the distance, and she tapped me on the shoulder pointing towards it. The pair of us made our way over to it, her curious but me nervous to find out what it was.

When we finally reached the object, it appeared to be some sort of chest which was heavily locked. Metal chains were slung across the chest, all of them connected to one rather large padlock. I took the lock into my one of my hands, and with the other tried to search for a key, in the now apparent clothes I was wearing. But nothing was found by either me or Kelly.

"What is it? What does it mean?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen anything like this" she responded and within moments I was thrust back into reality, sat back on the edge of the hospital bed, in the same gown I was wearing before I left. "Dak, what happened on the walk back. Please, any small detail might be important" Kelly asked, causing Dak to take a seat in one of the chairs present in the room. I saw him rub his hands over his face, a saddening expression present on it once they left and he began to speak.

"You died Kendall" he said, and it felt like I was the only one in the room at that moment, despite the gasps I heard. I stared at him, my face riddled with confusion and fear before he continued. "We were walking back from school when we passed one of the Organisation's offices. I asked about what they were doing in the building, and mentioned the recent S.S.M attacks that where going on, saying they must be busy. Carlos asked me what I meant by S.S.M, but before I could finish, we saw a blinding light, and heard a huge bang, and before we knew it, debris was flying everywhere" Dak started to sob at this point, but he managed to continue through it, with Jennifer's hand on his back, her making soothing circles as he spoke. "J-James managed to cast obex but…but it was too late. Kendall had a cut across his femoral artery and we knew that he wasn't going to survive it, especially without supernatural healing. James repeatedly casted sana, but nothing was helping, and Jo called the paramedics, but from what they said, it was going to be a good five minutes before they reached us. You bled out in James' arms." Dak said, once again addressing me as I saw Kelly furiously making notes in her pad, before silently telling Dak to continue. "Then, we saw your body start to glow, and James dropped your body onto the floor, before it disintegrated into ash. A few seconds later, we saw movement in the ash, and that's when you woke up" Dak finally finished, and I just started to shake my head.

"No, no that's can't be true. That's not possible. I can't have died. Maybe I passed out, maybe I just fell unconscious for a little while" I started to protest, not wanting to believe what Dak said.

"Kendall, I saw it with my own eyes. Everyone else will say the same thing. You…You were dead" Dak repeated, but I wouldn't, couldn't accept it.

"NO! It's not true!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face as I did.

"Thank you Dak. Matt, could you take him outside" I heard Jennifer say, as I pulled myself onto the bed, and snuggled into the headboard, not opening my eyes throughout it all. I heard the door open and shut, before Kelly decided it was acceptable to speak.

"Kendall?" she asked, and I managed to pry my head from my hands as I looked into her eyes. "I know this must be difficult for you, but I think this might be key in understanding what happened. It seems like you're exhibiting the characteristics of a phoenix" she said, causing Jennifer to gasp.

"Kelly, are you sure? A phoenix hasn't been seen in over two millennia. The last one died at the end of…" She began but was interrupted by Kelly once again.

"I know, but it makes sense. I mean, I would explain the insignia on Kendall's back, a bird with fire on its wings, and it also explains him coming back from the ash" she said, as my eyes continued to dart between Kelly's, Jennifer's and the floor, not really understanding what was being said. "And look at Kendall's results. His body temperature was 20 degrees above normal. Even going up by 3 degrees is dangerous, but Kendall's body is surviving at 57 degrees celsius. Think about it Jennifer" she said, and I could see Jennifer sigh in defeat.

"Ok, but I want to run one last test. If Kendall truly is a phoenix, it's said that he has fire in his heart, which should theoretically show up on an x-ray. If you're okay with that Kendall?" she asked, and my eyes continued to flick between them. As much as I was scared and frightened, I needed answered to what the hell was going on, especially if I am a 'phoenix' like they say.

"O-Ok" I managed to stutter out, causing a small smile to grow on Kelly's and Jennifer's face.

"Alright. Give me about 20 minutes to prep the machine, and then I'll be back. In the meantime, I suggest you try to relax and take your mind of things. I can send one of your friends in if you want?" She asked, and I furiously shook my head.

"No, no. I mean, I don't know them, I just saw them when I woke up. I'll be ok, I just need to some space" I replied, and she smiled, nodding at my request. Before the two women left, Kelly handed me the TV remote, providing me with a small smile as she did so and said that she would be right outside if I needed anything, which I thanked her for. When Kelly finally left the room, I flicked the telly on, only to be immediately faced with what was probably the worst thing I could have seen, causing me to go into sensory overload.

The TV showed a news program, with a newscaster sat behind his desk, all professional in his suit and everything. Flashing at the bottom of the screen were the words 'BREAKING NEWS' and in the top right corner, there was a live video of my previous location, what did Dak call it, one of the Organisation's offices. The camera seemed to pan around the area, showing where I'm guessing the building previously, as well as the spread of rubble across the floor. My ears finally began to work, only to add to the stress and trauma I was receiving.

"For those just tuning it, there has been an explosion at the Organisation's Office in the North-West Quadrant of the city. We have a video clip of the explosion itself which we are going to play now. Be warn, this contains some graphic and disturbing images" the newscaster said, and the screen switched to a video clip as promised. The clip seemed to be taken from opposite the building that exploded. On the right hand side of the screen was the offices, and on the left of the screen was a bunch of teenagers. Looking closer at the screen, I saw that…I was part of that group of teenagers. Before I could blink, the blinding flash occurred as well as a loud bang, but I couldn't take anymore. I brought my knees up into my chest, and buried my face into it, trying to cover my eyes and ears. Only one was successful, and now I could hear was screams, people crying or the muffled sound of running. My walls broke down, and I started to wail.

"NO! NO! PLEASE STOP. PLEASE NO!" I screamed from my room, rocking back and forth hoping the TV would turn itself off, but it only got worse, the onslaught of sirens and the strobing lights returning only making my wailing worse. I could faintly make out the next sounds above my wailing, which was the door slamming open, someone staying 'Oh shit' and the sounds from the TV turning off. I continued to shake and shiver on the bed, my wailing decreasing in volume but still loud enough to show how distraught I was, and that's when I felt the comforting hand return onto my knee. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around the being in front of me, the comforting feeling they provided me tenfold.

"Shhh, Kendall, it's ok" Dak's voice spoke up, as he returned the hug to me and started to pat my back, adding to the comfort. I managed to pull myself away from his chest, and stare into his eyes seeing the sadness and fear that was present in them. "It's ok. You're safe now" he continued to sooth, as I looked around the room, seeing who else had joined me. Kelly was now also in the room, as well as Jennifer, but from beyond the door, I could see the tallest brunet, James, looking at me, the same look he had in his eyes when I stepped into the ambulance; fear and jealous.

* * *

It took me a good five minutes to calm down fully, Dak constantly with me the whole time as well as Jennifer, who was talking about any random subject to try and get my mind of it. I learnt that she was a mage, who mainly focused on healing magics hence why she became a doctor. She told me that she had a young daughter, who was 14 named Katie. Kelly had left the room right after the initial calm down. She told everyone that she would be questioning the other's, who were apparently still waiting at the hospital for me but without sounding too harsh, I didn't know them, so I wasn't too fussed.

The only people I currently felt comfortable round where Jennifer, Dak, Kelly and Matt who occasionally popped in and out but never stayed for long. While in the middle of Jennifer showing me pictures of Katie, who was a small brunette girl, much different to Jennifer's red hair, Matt popped his head in once again, informing Jennifer that the x-ray machine was ready. She flashed Matt a small smile, and turned back to me.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked, and I once again looked to Dak for support, who instinctively nodded.

"Y-Yes. I want to know if it's true" I replied, causing Jennifer to flash me a small smile.

"Right, well if you can follow me, and we'll get this started" she replied, pulling herself up from the chair beside me. I shuffled down the bed a little bit, before swinging my legs of the left side touching the cold, tiled floor. I hissed slightly at its touch but quickly came accustom to it, now fully pulling myself of the bed. Jennifer was first to walk out of the door, and Dak was right behind me as I did. However, as soon as I stepped out, what seemed like a hundred people stood up, in reality it was the other six from earlier.

"Kendall?" I heard one with dark hair and red streaks ask, followed by a small Latino boy saying "Dude, are you ok?" I immediately froze at the voices, them seeming completely accustom to my presence, whilst I had no clue who they were. I knew Dak was behind me, so I spun myself around, and cling onto him once more, only to feel him immediately turn the hug.

"Guys, just…I'll explain in a minute ok?" he said, as I felt the two of us slowly starting to walk again, following Jennifer towards this x-ray room. The tiled floors remained the same cold sensation all the way towards the room, and I noticed the different coloured strips on the floors and the walls. As Jennifer guided us, I noticed what seemed like thousands of people rushing around, some with equipment in their hands, others pushing gurneys around, some containing people, some completely empty. I tried to avert my eyes, but that didn't stop the sounds that I heard.

Beeping of heart rate machines, the cries of people who had apparently lost someone in the explosion, and the anger in their voices as they demanded the hospital staff to try harder. The whole time, I kept my arms wrapped around Dak, the only person who seemed to provide me with some sort of relief at the moment, no matter the situation. Jennifer would occasionally turn around, making sure that we were still following, and flashing us a small smile every time she did so. When we approached the door, we found Matt stood at the door, obviously awaiting our arrival.

"Right, let's get this show on the road." Matt said, as I was led over to the bed in the centre of the room. I was told to lie flat on my back, with my arms directly down at my sides. Dak was told to leave, saying that the x-rays would be harmful if he remained in the room, and there was something about 'not enough space behind the lead sheet.' I saw Jennifer lead Dak out of the room slightly, whispering something while she did so.

* * *

 **Ok, so there we go! Kendall woke up only to have no memories of anything or anyone! And to make matters worse, he's clinging to Dak, instead of** **James! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will stick around for the next one.**

 **Thank you to the guest and EpicallyObsessed who reviewed the last chapter and you both guessed correctly with the Phoenix! I hope this lived up to your expectations! :D**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the next chapter of Water Under the Bridge. Until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Phoenix

**Hi guys and welcome back to Rekindled. So, I know the last chapter is barely out, but the response to it so far has been amazing, and I'm so glad to see that so many of you are enjoying the story! So, I decided to post the next chapter early, to show how grateful I am! So thank you so much once again, and let's crack on!**

* * *

 **Dak POV:**  
"Dak, can I talk to you outside for a second" Jennifer whispered into my ear, while Matt set up the machine above Kendall. I nodded, and Jennifer told the rest of them that I had to leave. Something about there not enough room behind the lead sheet. Anyway, it wasn't until we left the room that I started to ask questions.

"What's going on? Why are you running an x-ray on Kendall, I thought he was completely fine" I said, and she nodded back at me.

"He is. It's just, once you left the room, Kelly started to speculate, and she thinks Kendall is a phoenix" she said, and my eyes widened massively.

"A phoenix? But the last one died out during the…" I began but she quickly interrupted.

"I know, but she had some pretty strong facts. His insignia is one of a burning bird, and you said that he disintegrated into ashes when he died" she replied, and I nodded. "Look, the x-ray will confirm whether it's true or not. I need you to return to your friends, and tell them what's going on. Whatever Kendall is, he's suffering from selective memory loss. He can't remember anyone or anything before the explosion, but he seems to know everything if that makes sense. Look, just go talk to them, and decide which one of them is going to talk to Kendall. Maybe one of them speaking to him will jog his memory or something." She said, and I nodded. "Thank you. Just follow the yellow line, and it'll lead you to Kendall's ward. I'm guessing you'll know the way from there" she replied, and once again I nodded.

"Thank you Doctor" was all I said, as we gave each other a small smile, before she stepped back into the x-ray room. The walk back to my friends felt like a long one. How the hell was I supposed to explain all of this to them? I barely understand it myself and the whole thought of Kendall being a phoenix is overwhelming, but it would also explain a lot. I must have been lost in thought for a while, because I was only snapped out of it by the shouting of my name.

"Dak" I heard being called in almost an angry tone, and I looked up to see James staring directly at me. "What the hell is going on? Why is Kendall clingy to you like you're his oxygen!" James snapped, the anger now very present in his voice, and I also noticed how close he was to me, almost trying to act threatening towards me, but I could see the fear in the brunet's hazel eyes.

"Look, this is both difficult to explain, and a lot of take in, so just bear with me a second" I replied, and this only anger James even more.

"Bear with you? I've been waiting almost two hours to see my boyfriend, and the first time I do, he freaks out, and turns away from me, turns away from us." James continued to snap, when I saw Lucy grab his arm, and pull him away from me.

"James, just calm down, and let him explain" she said, but James quickly shook her hand off his arm.

"Well?" James asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip out slightly.

"The doctor said that he's suffering from selective memory loss. She said he knows stuff, but he can't remember events or people. He doesn't really know who he is or who we are. I think he only knows that his name is Kendall, because we keep calling him it." I began, and I saw the hurt in James' eyes.

"But if he doesn't know anyone, then why is he clinging to you" he asked, trying to stay angry, but I could hear it falter in his voice.

"Don't forget that I'm an angel. With a simple touch, I provide a sense of comfort, which is why Kendall is clinging to me. He's completely freaked out, being met with new faces who all claim to know who he is" I continued, only to be stopped by Logan.

"But we saw him die. He disintegrated right in front of us, and a few seconds later he wakes up and doesn't know anyone. It doesn't make any sense." Logan claimed, but I shook my head.

"I was getting to that. The Doctor and Kelly think he…" I began, still shaking my head at the idea, hut continuing it anyway. "They think he's a phoenix" I said, causing the girls to gasp, and all the guys to wear a confused expression on their face.

"But, the last phoenix died over two millennia ago. Is it even possible?" Jo asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't know. He's gone for an x-ray now, but very little is publicly known about a phoenix. The Doctor has a little bit more information to go off, but think about it. He died and was reborn right in front of us. That's like the main quality of a phoenix!" I replied, causing all of them to consider it. "Anyway, whatever the outcome, the Doctor wants someone to go in when Kendall returns, to see if they can help jog his memory. I mean, I would do it, but I think James is probably better" I said, causing James to look up at me. "I mean, you are his boyfriend, and you know the most about him. Maybe a small detail will trigger something, like a smell or a facial expression" I said, causing the rest of them to mumble in agreement.

"Ok, I'll give it a try" James replied, forcing a smile on his face. But I could still see the fear and worry in his eyes.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
"And done. You can open your eyes now Kendall" Jennifer said, as the whirring of the machine stopped above me. Opening my eyes, I saw Jennifer above me, moving the x-ray machine out of the way, allowing me to move. I'm telling you, it's not nice having to stay exceptionally still for about 10 minutes. My back was starting to ache, and I could help by fidget slightly.

"Matt's just printing the results now to show everyone, but from what we saw, they are pretty undeniable, you definitely are a phoenix Kendall" she said, a small smile growing on both her and my face. "Congratulations Kendall, you are officially part of the rarest species in existence" she said, causing me to chuckle as I pulled myself up off the bed.

"So, what happens now?" I asked, while I waited for Jennifer and Matt to grab the prints of my x-ray. "Well, I want you to go back to the room, while Kelly and I discuss what this means. But I suppose you'll just integrate into society. You'll continue to go to school, and at the end of that, you'll decide what to do with your life" she said, and I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. While it was nice that I'd be treated like everyone else, I couldn't help but want my life to be a little more...exciting. Especially with me being one of the rarest species in existence. "Oh ok" was all I managed to say as Jennifer and Matt led the way back to my hospital room.

On the approach to the room, I noticed the seven people still waiting outside, plus the addition of a new face, a tall, tanned, brunette woman. From the sounds of it, the group were all explaining to this new person exactly what had happened. James was first to notice my approach to the group, standing up when he did and making a slow approach towards me. I saw that Kelly was also stood with the group at the moment, and had also noticed my approaching causing her to stand up as well.

"Kendall, this is James. I want you to have a quick talk to him if that's ok?" she said, and I just looked around the whole group, seeing the sad look on all of their faces. Whoever they were, I think it was pretty clear that I meant something to them, but unfortunately that wasn't reciprocated. As usual, I looked at Dak, who smiled and gave a small nod, so I nodded back.

"Y-Yeah, that's fine" I replied, causing James to give me a small smile.

"Ok Kendall. Jennifer and I will be outside, so if you need anything just call. Oh, and some clothes have been left on the bed for you ok?" she said, and I nodded, making my way back into the hospital room, James following close behind. Placed on the bed was a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a green flannel top, as well as some pants, socks and some shoes. I walked over to them, and quickly looked back at James, who raised his eye brow at me.

"Can I get changed?" I asked, causing him to chuckle.

"You don't need to ask to get changed" he replied, and I shook my head.

"No, I mean, can you turn away" I responded, seeing the shock grow on his face.

"Y-Yeah, sure" was all he said, as he turned away and faced the wall. I quickly slipped off my gown, and put my pants as on quick as possible. My white t-shirt was next, followed by the black-skinny jeans and finally the flannel shirt.

"Ok, you can turn around now" I said, as I pulled a sock over my left foot. James' turned around, and by the looks of it, he was holding a few tears back behind his hazel eyes, and was forcing a smile on his face. "So?" was all I was able to say, and I started to pull the other sock over my right foot.

"So?" he responded with, making the conversation ten times more difficult. I was still sceptical around this stranger, but Kelly wanted to me talk to him, so it must be for some reason.

"So, why did Kelly want you to talk to me?" I asked now putting one shoe on my left foot.

"Oh, Kelly didn't, Dak said that the Doctor wanted someone to" he replied with, not at all helping with the conversation. As I tied my first shoe up, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Ok, and why did the doctor want you too" I asked, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know really. She said something about jogging your memory if you spoke to someone you know" he replied, as I put the other shoe on my right foot.

"But, I don't know you. I don't know anything about you. I just know your name" I replied, and by his reaction, that must have hurt. The first tear rolled down his face, but he still tried to remain strong, as he took a seat next to the bed. "Look, I'm sorry ok, but it's true. I don't know you, I don't know anyone. God, I don't even know myself. The only reason I know my name is because everyone keeps calling me Kendall" I replied, as I finished dressing myself, and I looked at him. The second tear fell.

"Kendall, you're my boy...best friend. You…you must remember something. What about when we went on a road trip to New York City, just the two of us?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Come on! I mean, we stayed over in that motel room, and I accidentally set fire to the curtains remember? We were messing about with my spells, and I cast 'augue' accidentally. Cause I said that I don't want to argue with you remember?" he continued, and I shook my head once again.

"I-I'm sorry." I replied, averting my gaze from him, and looking down at the floor.

"What about Camille's 18 birthday. We hid a balloon in her cake, and when she cut into it, it exploded! She screamed so loud she shattered the windows remember that?" he asked, and once again, I shook my head.

"Who's Camille" I replied, now looking back up to him, seeing the tears fully streaming down his face.

"Please Kendall, tell me you remember something, anything!" he plead with me, but I couldn't. I didn't know anything, or remember any of this and to be perfectly honest it was only making me slightly pissed.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't remember anything. I don't know who you are, and I don't remember doing anything with you. For all I know, you could be making all of this up, and you're just some dude out to get me. I think it would be best if you just left." I said, turning away from him, and staring out of the window.

"Kendall please" he begged one last time, placing his hand on my forearm as some sort of last hope, but I quickly flinched and pulled away.

"No! Just go away!" I shouted, looking one last time into his eyes. I could see the tears forming and strolling down his face, but I couldn't replicate the feelings. Not for a stranger I knew very little about.

"Ok, if that's what you want. Just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk" he said, looking into my eyes for a few more seconds before turning and walking away. When he spoke, I could hear how distraught he was in his voice, and I could help but think that there was something I wasn't aware of. I stared out of the window, as I heard the door open and close rather softly, and that's when I let one of my tears fall, my first memory replaying in my mind, how he was the first person I ever saw. Shortly after, I heard the door open once again, followed by two distinctly different footsteps.

"Kendall?" I heard Kelly's voice ask, and I quickly wiped the tear of my face as I turned back to her, forcing a smile on my face. Accompanying her as I expected was Jennifer, who clearly noticed the puffiness of my eyes, as well as their redness, but decided not to question it. "We have someone here we need to discuss something with" Kelly continued, as I made my way back over to the hospital bed, perching myself of the edge of it. I nodded by head, and I saw Jennifer lean over and open the door, revealing the tanned woman from earlier.

"Kendall, this is your Brooke Diamond, you've been living with her for the few past years" Jennifer said, as the woman came into full view. She had the same skin tone as James, as well as the same colour eyes and hair. Really, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Nice to meet you Ms Diamond" was all I was able to say, not really sure how to fully respond. My mind was racing with new ideas and fears.

 _'I don't know her, or who she is. Sure, she can say that I've lived with her for the past few years, but I don't know who this is. She could be a psychopath for god sakes'_ I was snapped out of my trance when Ms Diamond spoke up.

"Are the clothes ok? I didn't know what to bring, but I knew that you were always comfortable in a flannel shirt" she chuckled, and I slightly laughed alongside her.

"I wouldn't know. For all I could know, this is 50 years out of date" I chuckled back, trying to make light of the situation.

"So Kendall; Jennifer, Brooke and I have been discussing where to go from here" Kelly said, thankfully breaking the awkward silence that presented itself in the room. "Ms Diamond has agreed that you can continue to live with her, and you'll continue to attend the same school as before. Fortunately, I work at that school, so I'll be there for you if you need anything and…." Kelly said, but before she could continue I interrupted.

"I'm sorry and I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know this woman." And here began my rant. "I've woken up today, and have been nothing but bombarded with information about me and the people I 'have' in my life. In the meanwhile, I know nothing about myself, and am no step closer to remembering anything of my past life, if it even existed. For all I know, everyone has purposely wiped my memory, and is trying to feed me false information to get me to do something, or reveal some information you think I have" I said, swinging my legs forward and back.

"Look, Kendall. I can assure you that we are not responsible for anything" Kelly said, shortly followed by Jennifer.

"What can we do to help make you feel comfortable?" Jennifer asked, and it didn't really take long for me to think of something.

"Again, I don't want to be rude, but maybe instead of living with Ms Diamond, I could stay with Jennifer? I mean, we've probably spent the most time together, and I would feel comfortable, but only if she wants to. I don't want to intrude or anything" I quickly tried to backtrack, realising that I had basically invited myself around Jennifer's house. I did also realise however that I had finally grown some sort of backbone, not really being afraid to voice my opinion. I could see that the three women were quite taken aback from my statement, but it wasn't long until Jennifer spoke up.

"If that's what it takes Kendall. I have a spare room in my house anyway, and I'm sure Katie would love the company when I'm not around" she replied, and I couldn't help but see the hurt in Brooke's eyes, which she tried to mask with a smile on her face.

"If you think it's best. Jennifer, if you'll give me your address, and I will bring Kendall things around later" she said, before making her way out of the room, without saying another word. Kelly and Jennifer briefly looked at each other, before Kelly spoke up once again.

"Other than that, is the rest ok? Like I was saying, I work at the school you'll be attending, so if you need anything, or just want to talk, I'll be there for you. Little is known about the phoenix, so I will be doing some research into it. If I find anything I'll let you know instantly ok?" she said, and I nodded.

"I haven't said this yet, but thank you, both of you. You have been so much help to me, so thanks" I said, looking at the ground before looking at both of them and smiling at them.

"No worries Kendall, although I can't imagine how difficult this has been for you. But, you must be proud of yourself! You've been through so much today, and you have to believe me on that" Kelly replied, causing a smile to grow on my face again.

"Well, I'm going to sign out, and then we'll be off." Jennifer said, leaving the room, only Kelly and I now remaining.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Jennifer will drop you off at the school, and I'll be waiting outside the front of the building for you. We'll sort out your timetable and bits tomorrow. Is there anyone that you want to meet you tomorrow after you see me?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, is it possible for Dak to meet me?" I replied, and she nodded. I felt comfortable around Dak, and was kinda hoping he felt the same thing around me, at least that way, I kinda had one friend. We heard someone step back into the room, looking up to see Jennifer in which Kelly smiled one last time, before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kendall" she spoke, as she walked out of the room. Peering through the door, I could see that the big group of people had disappeared, only leaving James and Brooke. I made my way off of the bed, and out of the door, following closely to Jennifer.

"Uh, Kendall. This belongs to you" James said, as he handed me an old looking rucksack. I flashed him a small smile, finally noticing his features. He, he had beautiful hazel eyes, which complemented his naturally tanned skin. His hair perfectly framed his face, and his body was well built, his clothes hiding nothing about his physique, his pecs, and biceps on display.

"T-Thanks" was all I managed to stutter out, suddenly getting all nervous and blushing at the site, which I think he picked up on. He chuckled, as I swung the bag over my shoulder, giving him one last glance as I followed Jennifer out of the building. I could see him flash me a small smile, causing me to blush and quickly look away again.

* * *

 **So there we go! There was finally a little bit of Kames! So this chapter had Dak explaining everything that is going on to the group, and we also had the confirmation that Kendall is a phoenix, even though you guys all guessed it way before this. There was also a little fight between, well, Kendall and pretty much everyone with him still being sceptical about his new situation. And last but not least, we had Kendall decided to move in with Jennifer. Next chapter is Kendall moving in, as well as James and Brooke bringing all his stuff round, I wonder what will happen there!  
**

 **So, I want to say a massive thank you to the Guest, Rainbow Diamonds and Winterschild11 for reviewing the last chapter, or in some cases each chapter. I'm so happy to be hearing back from you guys and I love seeing what you think of the story! So far, I'm getting that I am the biggest dick in history for doing this to the two of them, and that you love the world this is set in. Don't worry, this story still has a long way to go. Unfortunately, that also means that Kames does as well. Yes, I'm that evil!**

 **I hope you all stick around and continue to read the story, and once again, thank you all so much for the support.**

 **I will see you next on Monday for Water Under the Bridge, but until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Avondale Rise

**Hi guys and welcome to chapter 5 of Rekindled. Once again, thank you all so much for the support on the last chapter, it was amazing! Anyway, let's crack on with this story shall we?**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
The ride back to Jennifer's place was sort of an awkward one, as I could help but feel like I was intruding. Conversation was slow and awkward at first, as none of us really knew what topic to talk about. It was the awkwardness that made guilt rush over my body, causing me to start rambling once again.

"I'm so sorry Jennifer, I didn't…I….it was wrong of me to ask to stay with you. I basically just invited myself round. Don't worry, I can find another place to stay…" I started to spout a load of nonsense at her, before I saw her smile and shake her head slightly.

"Kendall, Kendall!" she said, causing my ranting to stop, and me to look directly at her. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy that you felt you could trust me enough to stay with me, but just listen to me for a second ok?" she said, and I nodded. "This is going to be difficult for the both of us, and may even be a little stressful, but no matter what happens, I want you to know that you are always welcome with me ok?" she said, and I nodded, a smile present on my face.

"Thank you Jennifer. That really means a lot to me" was all I could think to respond with, a sense of warmth spreading through my body. The drive continued for another 5 minutes or so, the pair of us now making small talk, but I think it was more for her to gauge exactly where I was. She asked if I remember anything about school, in which I shook my head at, but I response was rather confusing. I told her that I don't remember learning anything but that I know some things. I was able to recite some information about tectonic plates, and their movement around the earth's surface, but I had no clue where this information was from. I could see that she was intrigued and to be perfectly honest, so was I.

This memory wipe was intricate stuff.

Before long we pulled down a rather suburban street, which was rather idyllic in my eyes. Each house we drove past had a small front lawn, as well as a driveway and a double garage to park a couple of cars. Each house was similar to the next, following the same principal design, and I think the uniformity appealed to me. Each house had a front porch on its right hand side, while the left has side contained a rather large window. The roofs of the houses had two points above the two windows on the first floor, which were obviously two bedrooms at the front of the house. The houses themselves were a creamy-white colour, with some brick added for detail, and the roofs were a grey slate, perfectly complimenting the house. We pulled up outside, causing Jennifer to cut the engine of her car.

"Well, here we are" was all she said, as she grabbed her bag from the back seat, and pulled herself out of the car. I followed suit, grabbing my bag from the foot well, and stepping out of the car as well.

"This place is amazing" I said, as I continued to gaze up at the house, noticing all the little details and features as I stepped up onto the front porch. "Number 37" I read out loud noticing the number plaque on the outside of the door. It was a simple design with the street name above and below the number. "Avondale Rise" I continued as she chuckled, the front door finally opening to the house.

"Katie, I'm home. Can you come down for a second" Jennifer shouted, as I followed her through the door. To the left was an open doorway leading to the living room, and to the right was the stairs. There was a small hallway in between the two, which I'm guessing led to the back of the house, where I'm guessing the kitchen was. Jennifer pointed the way towards the living room, and I took that as a sign to head into the room itself. The room was painted in magnolia colour, with some pictures and art work hung up on the walls. The frame of the sofas was made out of a dark brown leather while the cushions were a brighter brown colour, and they seemed to compliment the room nicely, the three-seater being positioned on the wall with the door to the hallway, and the two-seater placed on the wall which had a door to the kitchen.

Standing at the door way, the window was on my left, and it was a rather large window, allowing you to look out, but also anyone to look it. A venetian blind covered the window, you know the type that you can tilt up or down or just completely pull them up, and the TV was positioned on the wall opposite the three-seater, and it was a hefty size, probably a 55-inch smart tv. In the middle of everything was a coffee table, which seemed to pull the room together. A few coasters were placed on it, as well as the TV remote, but it looks like it was most for ascetic purposes.

I made my way over to the two-seater, as Jennifer sat on the three-seater, looking down at the coffee table and then back at me, with a small smile on her face. It wasn't long until we heard footsteps coming quite heavily down the stairs, and I saw she rolled her eyes as she stepped into the living room. It quickly stopped when she saw me sat on the sofa, and instantly gained a quizzical look on her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Katie, sit down sweetie" Jennifer said, patting the space next to her on the sofa. She just raised an eyebrow, while she continued to stare at me, making me slightly uncomfortable. I started to shift in my seat, causing her to chuckle slightly, before she turned back to Jennifer.

"Mum?" she questioned, causing Jennifer to clear her throat as she began to talk.

"Katie, this is Kendall. He's going to be staying with us for a while" she said, but I think the statement raised more questions than it answered. I couldn't help but notice the slight glare that Jennifer shot Katie, when she went to question something else, and she quickly turned her attention back to me. "Kendall, do you want to go see your room. At the top of the stairs, take a left, and it's the first door on the left" she said, and I just nodded.

"Thank you, Jennifer" I said, as I picked up my backpack from the floor, and made my way up the stairs. As I started to walk, I overhead a bit of Jennifer's and Katie's conversation.

"Mum, who is he?" she asked, and I noticed that her voice was only filled with curiosity.

"He's was one of the patients at the hospital. He was caught in the explosion at the Organisation's office, but when he came in, there wasn't a scratch on him, he was only suffering from memory loss. Turns out he's a phoenix, and died during the explosion" she replied, causing Katie to gasp.

"Really? Are you being serious? We have a phoenix staying with us?" she asked, and I can only assume that Jennifer nodded, as it went quiet for a second.

"Just be nice to him ok, Katie. He's got a lot going on at the moment, and the last thing he needs is a hard time here as well. Just...be nice" she said, and I can only assume that Katie nodded, as Jennifer spoke up again. "Thanks sweetie. Now, it's been a long day, so I'm going to order pizza in for tea, that alright?" she asked, and I heard Katie squeal. "Alright, I'll order it in a minute" Jennifer said, and I heard the sofa creek under someone's weight, a sign I took as someone standing up.

I quickly continue to where Jennifer said the room was, seeing a door opposite the one I saw supposed to go into. I quickly opened my door, seeing a simple room, containing a double bed and a bedside table sitting under the window, a set of chests of drawers on the right wall, and a built-in wardrobe on the left. Next to the chest of drawers was a desk but that was pretty much it. If I had to guess, I would probably say that this was a guest room, although it looked like it hadn't been used for years. The bedding was a plain white, matching the magnolia painted walls. I threw my bag onto the bed, and quickly turned around to see Katie stood at the door of the room.

"Hey" she said, very slowly walking in, and sitting in the chair at the desk.

"Hey" I responded, perching myself on the edge of the bed, sitting close enough to Katie that it was acceptable, but not so close that it was weird, or the pair of us felt uncomfortable.

"So, mum's ordering pizza in a minute. If you want anything specific, you should let her know" she said, and I chuckled.

"I'll eat whatever. I mean, I feel bad making demands when she's already doing this for me" I replied, and she chuckled, a small smile growing on my face.

"Ok, well if you need anything, just let me know, and I'll try to help out" she said, and I copied the smile on her face.

"Thanks, it means a lot" I replied, as Katie stood up from the chair, and made her way out of the room. I waited until she was a sufficient distance away, before I got up myself, and started to explore the house. It seems the room opposite me was the bathroom, which was quite lucky I guess. On the other side of the house, the right-hand door led to the master room, which automatically meant that the left door must have led to Katie room. Not wanting to cause an argument already, I decided against opening it, and instead made by way back down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

This room spanned the entire length of the house, but I started to get a little confused by the design of it. _'So, if my room is over the living room, and the toilet is over the left-hand side of this, then what are Jennifer's and Katie's room over'_ I thought to myself as I continue to look around. The left-hand side of the kitchen was being used as a dining area, and the right-hand side contained all the regular kitchen stuff, you know, oven, dishwasher, fridge, freezer etc. I noticed a door on the right-hand wall of the kitchen and curiosity got the better of me. I walked over to it, finding that I was unlocked, and was greeted with a rather boring outcome. It seems that Katie's and Jennifer's room were over the garage of the house, half of which was being used to store the tumble dryer and washing machine, and the other half contained a load of stuff, probably stuff that had no place. _'Well, that makes sense'_ I thought to myself, as I walked back into the kitchen, where I found Jennifer stood. She saw me emerge from the garage, but obviously decided not to question it.

"I'm ordering pizza in, is there anything you want?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"I'll just eat whatever. I still grateful that you'll have me" I replied, and she smiled once again.

"Don't worry about it. Now, James and Brooke are coming over in a few minutes with your bits" she said, and I freaked out. ' _James, I'm going to see James again'_ I thought, as I felt myself getting all nervous and flustered. I could already picture those perfect hazel eyes, and his beautiful smile and…

 _*Ding Dong*_

The doorbell went, snapping me out of my trance. "Oh, here they are now" I heard Jennifer say, as she made her way towards the door. I followed in suit, still slightly sceptical to see them both. I mean, I blatantly turned down Brooke when she offered for me to stay with them, and I was kinda rude to James when he was trying to help me. Ok, so he seemed fine when he handed me his rucksack, but that could have just been a front. The panic only increased when the door was opened, and the two of them were revealed.

"Hi Brooke, James" Jennifer said, as she moved herself away from the door, allowing them into the house. I noticed James was pulling a suitcase along, which wasn't very large.

"Hi Jennifer, Kendall. We've got your stuff here" Brooke said pointing to the suitcase in James hand.

"Is that all of it? God, I must not have a lot of stuff" I chuckled to myself, causing the three of them to look at me, before each joining in sceptically.

"Kendall, why don't you take James up to the room, so you can unpack" Jennifer suggested, and I just nodded, making my way upstairs. James followed in suit, lifting said suitcase up with him, as I led him back to my bedroom. He placed the suitcase on my bed, before pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

"Eximo" he said, pointing the wand at the suitcase before a large flash of light followed. The suitcase started to unpack itself, the items growing as it was done. My pants and socks where placed into one pile, followed by the clothes I would place in my chest of drawers in a separate pile. Clothes that were to go in the wardrobe where placed closest to it, as well as what looked like personal times. The whole time I was in awe, watching as 'my' stuff was flying around the room. It took a couple of minutes, before I saw the suitcase zip itself back up, and James pulled it from the bed. "Right, do you want me to help you put stuff away?" he asked, and I awkwardly nodded. There was something about being alone in my bedroom with James that was making me all nervous and flustered.

' _The possibilities'_

"Kendall" I heard James ask, as he stared at me, with a quizzical look.

"Oh sorry" I replied, chuckling nervously as I grabbed my pants and socks.

"Where you to want these?" he asked, grabbing the pile of stuff that was going into the drawers.

"Uh, just do the t-shirts in the top, trousers in the middle, and any other bits in the bottom one" I replied, and he smiled small. I could see he was smiling at some of the t-shirts that he was looking at, which looked like some band shirts and stuff, while I finished stuffing my pyjamas into the bottom draw of the bedside table. I moved back to the bed, realising what the personal items James packed were. I noticed some photos of what looked like the two of us. There was only a couple of photos, but they gave me enough information, especially when one of them was me kissing James on the cheek.

"James? Were we more than friends?" I asked, as he was staring into the wardrobe.

"Uh, why do you ask that?" he replied, a hint of nervousness definitely present in his voice.

"James" was all I said again, as he turned around, seeing the photo I held in my hands.

What basically followed was James dropping the clothes he was holding in his hand, running over to me and snatching the photo from my hand, as he tried to look for somewhere to hide it. "Adtenuo" he quickly said, causing the frame in his hand to shrink before he shoved it into his jean pocket. I could see he started to pace up and down the room, obvious panic in his movement.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" I asked, still stunned by the fast action, and the rapid spell casting.

"Nothing it's fine. Let's just continue to unpack" he said, moving back over to the clothes he dropped on the floor.

"Not until I get some kind of explanation. What was that photo. Were we more than friends?" I asked again, and he just shook his head.

"No, it was nothing, don't worry about it" he replied, once again but I sure wasn't buying it.

"Then why was I kissing you on the cheek, as my arms were wrapped around your chest!" I snapped, not wanting too, but unable to hold my anger back.

"It's no…" he began again, but I shouted at him before he could even continue. I continued to bombard him with questions until he hit is breaking point. "OK FINE, JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted over me, causing whole room, no the whole house to break into an uncomfortable silence. "We were dating. You were my boyfriend ok? We took that photo on the New York City road trip I told you about. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked, and to be honest I was stunned by his response, especially when I saw the tears start to form behind his eyes.

"Do you know how difficult it is to have the person you cared about most not remember you, or anything you've done together. I devoted two years of my life to our relationship Kendall. I watched you die, right in my arms, knowing that I couldn't save you. And… and the moment I have you back, you don't know who I am. Do you know how painful that is" he said, the tears now fully streaming down his face.

"James, I'm…" was all I managed to say before he looked back up at me.

"Don't bother Kendall…" was all he could say, before I unleashed my fury back onto him.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through, but have you thought about what it's like for me? I woke up on the side of the street stark naked, with seven other people looking down at me. The first things I see are fire and rubble from a building, and the first things I hear are people screaming and crying. Next minute, I'm being told what _my_ name is, when I have no clue who you guys are, or who am I. Do you know what that was like? To have no memory of anything, but to see death and destruction around me. Less than an hour later, I'm being told that I died, and came back from the dead because I'm some rare supernatural creature, all while the same seven people are trying to crowd round me, claiming to know me. Just go, just get out. I can't deal with this right now. I have so much going through my mind, and when I thought I'd found someone that I might be able to get close to, you tell me that we were dating. You tell me how difficult it was for you to go through that. Well, news flash James, I'm the one that apparently lost 18 years of my life, and am having to stay with my doctor because I'm so scared of anyone else. Because, whatever happened to me, I'm so fearful that it will happen again, and that I'm going to have to go through this all again!" I managed to get out, my voice staying at the same volume throughout, one I'm pretty sure everyone can hear.

"Kendall, I…" James tried to begin, but I pushed against his chest.

"James go!" I managed to get out, before I pushed him beyond the door frame, allowing me to successfully slam the door in his face.

My emotions were jumping all over the place. I was angry because James just tried to unload all the emotional shit that he was dealing with onto me, when I was dealing with a whole load more shit as well. I was frustrated with myself because I just blew up in front of someone I genuinely thought I could be friends with, but most significantly, I was sad because the guy in that photo looked so happy, and so in love and I knew that I was never going to get that again.

I heard some soft speaking come from downstairs, and I watched from the bedroom window as James and Brooke left the house and began to walk to their car. Brooke's arm was around James' neck, looking like she was supporting him the whole way. Before he got into the car, he turned and looked up into the bedroom window, only to find me staring back down at him. Even from this distance, I could see the hurt in his eyes, and his final action to me for that day was him shaking his head as he stepped in the car and shut the door.

He refused to look at me once more, even as the car was driving down the road.

* * *

 **So there we are! Probably one of the most emotional chapters in this story, and even when I'm rereading it, I still get all emotional! So, Kendall moved in with Jennifer, was introduced to Katie but the major part of the chapter was the mahoosive fight between James and Kendall! How long will this go on for?**

 **So, I want to give a massive thanks to RainbowDiamonds, Winterchild11, and the Guest for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad you guys are loving this story. Although, I didn't expect to make anyone cry :P This is going to be difficult and overwhelming for them, but we can only wait and see where the story goes!**

 **I will see you on Monday for Water Under the Bridge, but until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Hardly Hot

**Hi guys and welcome back to Rekindled. I just wanted to say another massive thank you for the support on the last chapter, and I have to admit, it surprised me to see the difference of opinions with some of the reviews. Anyway, I'll get to that at the end, so let's crack on shall we!** **Also, I thought I'd point this out, but any time I mention temperature, it's in Celsius since I'm from the UK. :D**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
I decided it was best for me just to try and ignore everything that just went on. "You're not going to get anything done by crying Kendall" I told myself, as I continued to unpack my clothing and personal items. Not that any of it matter of course, cause the tears were still streaming down my face, and the whole moment was still replaying in my mind, especially when I saw more photos that James had brought over. There was another basic selfie of him and me looking happy, as well as a photo of everyone I saw today when I woke up, everyone again looking thrilled to be there. I decided it would be best to place them into the deepest place I could find, hoping to never look at them again.

That being said, I shoved them right at the back of the bottom draw in my chest of drawers, and continued to unpack, finding yet another item I didn't want to, an old journal. Curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to open it, and flick to a random page. Of course, it happened to begin with _'So James and I…'_ causing me to fling the book into the same dark recess the photos were in. Some bed sheets were at the headboard, which were actually pretty cool, but one smell of them, and all I got was James. Those were thrown to the front of my room, ready to be washed so much that I couldn't smell him anymore. There were a few notepads that looked like they included some notes that I was making but on the front of the first was a sticky note saying that the rest of my stuff was at my locker in school. Below it was the location, and the code to get in ' _359B. 06 17 40'._

As I continued to unpack stuff, I realised a couple of things. One, didn't have a phone or a wallet and two, there were a few posters revolving around hockey. I guess I must have been into the sport, but I just rolled them up and placed them in the corner of the room, not really wanting to reminisce about my 'past.' With all my stuff unpacked, I face-planted onto the bed. With no distraction now, everything came rushing back into my mind. Memories of me first waking up, shouting at James, learning I'm a phoenix and many more came rushing back into my mind. The most bizarre thing about it all was that all these memories were from today, and that only made me cry harder. It was probably 15 minutes later, when I heard two soft knocks on the door before I opened. I looked up to see Jennifer stood there, a look of worry and sadness on her face.

"The pizza's here, and I thought you might be hungry" was all she said, as I tried to wipe the tears away from under my eyes. Not that it helped, cause my eyes themselves were still red and puffy, but it made me feel slightly better. I nodded, and pulled myself off of the bed, while Jennifer picked up the discarded bed sheets of the floor. "Do you want me to wash these for you" she asked, in a gentle and calm tone, obviously trying to avoid me breaking down even further.

"P-Please, if you don't mind" I replied, as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and helped me down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find a couple large pizza boxes sat on the table. Three of the seats had plates and a glass of water in front of them, and Katie was already sat behind one of them, a couple slices of pizza loaded onto her place.

"Just sit wherever" Jennifer said, as I heard her make her way into the garage. Walking over to the table, I thought about the two seats available. One was directly opposite Katie, and the other was at the head of the table, so neither of them were perfect choices. I opted for opposite Katie so if I had to leave in a hurry, I could. I plastered a small smile on my face as I sat down, causing her to return the gesture, no matter how forced it was. Looking at the two pizzas, it looked like I had the choice between four different combination of toppings. One was just a regular cheese pizza which I stole a slice of, and another was a regular pepperoni. Another looked like quite nice, with some bacon, chicken, mushroom and ham, and I took a couple slices of that one, and the final half had peppers, BBQ chicken and some onions, and I took a slice of that.

Before I started to eat, I waited for Jennifer to sit down at the table, trying to remain as calm and relaxed as possible. It didn't help when the whole of the dinner meal started off in an awkward silence as Jennifer loaded her own pizza up, and we all began to eat. The only noise at first was the occasional "mmm" or someone slurping the water from their glass. Thankfully, Jennifer broke the silence, asking Katie how her day at school was.

"Yeah, it was alright. Maths was a bit boring, as was geography, but other than that, it was just a standard school day" she replied, causing the table to fall into another awkward silence, one I don't think I could cope with my longer. I managed to finish my pizza quite quickly, realising that I hadn't really eaten since I woke up, only make more tears fall from my face. I was sure that Jennifer and Katie saw them, but they both decided against saying anything. I looked up at Jennifer and asked if I could be excused from the table, claiming that I was tired, and wanted rest before I started school tomorrow, which she agreed to, but the thought of school only made me break down even more. Everyone there is going to know who I am, and I'm going to know no one.

I walked over to the work top, and went to put my plate down, only for it to slip out of my hands, and shatter as soon as it hit the ground. More tears fell, as I bent down to pick up the shattered pieces, only to have my knees give out on me, as I fell to the floor, sobbing into my hands.

"Figo" I heard Jennifer's voice say from behind me and through the cracks in my fingers, I could see the plate fix itself. Jennifer placed a comforting hand on shoulder, and just said two words; "Come on." I pulled myself off of the ground, and followed her all the way up to my bedroom. As soon as I got into the room, I dove into the bed, burying my face into the pillows as I continued to cry. Jennifer provided some emotional support my rubbing circles on my back, but other than that, there wasn't much she could really do.

I spent that night crying myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Thursday:**  
The next morning was one of an interesting one. Jennifer woke me up at 6:45, a time I was not happy to be awake up. "Kendall, get up!" She shouted from the bottom of the stairs, as I groaned rather loud, rolling out of bed in nothing but pyjama bottoms. At the time I wasn't really thinking about, so I just lugged myself downstairs, making my way into the kitchen. "Morning sweetie. Do you want a coffee or anything?" Jennifer said pottering around the table, as I started to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"I can make it don't worry, do you want anything while I make one?" I replied, walking over to the coffee machine, and filling the machine with the coffee grounds.

"I'm fine thanks sweetie" Jennifer said as I flicked the switch and waited for the machine to get to work. "How did you sleep" she asked, and I just looked down at the ground.

"Not too well, a bit restless really" I replied, remembering the conditions I went to sleep under.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be ok. Just go to school today and forget about everything that has happened. Think of today as a fresh start" she replied, looking up from the table and smiling. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, and as soon as Katie walked in, she covered her eyes.

"Woah, shirtless dude in the kitchen. God, you could have put a top on" she said, causing me to look down at my bare skin and blush, Jennifer chuckling in the background. Luckily, the coffee machine bleeped, so I could turn around, filling my cup with some fresh coffee. "That's such a a cool insignia! And it's got colour. The ones our teachers have showed us never have colour" Katie said, walking up behind me, and starting to touch it. I flinched as she did so, causing her to chuckle and back away, mumbling "sorry" as she did so.

"Right, breakfast is ready" Jennifer spoke up, taking the same seat as she did yesterday. Grabbing my cup of coffee and taking a small sip of it, I made my way over to the table. My coffee tasted like it was lukewarm if anything, so I just gulped down, mostly at once. "Kendall! Stop, you're going to burn your mouth if you carry on" Jennifer said, as I pulled the cup away from my mouth.

"What? It's hardly hot" I replied, but when I put the cup down, I could see the steam rising from the cup. Jennifer dipped her finger into the cup, and wince as soon as her finger came in contact with the liquid.

"Kendall, that's like 60 degrees" she said, shaking her finger to try and get all of the liquid off.

"Honestly, it's not that hot" I replied, now sticking my finger into the liquid, only to feel the same cold coffee.

"That's interesting. I wonder if it due to your higher body temperature" she replied, pulling her phone out and making a small note of it. Obviously, she trying to make as many notes as possible. Anyway, breakfast was quite nice actually since the awkwardness from last night didn't really exist anymore. Conversation seemed to flow quite easily, which was surprising because I didn't really have anything to talk about. Katie seemed to talk about what she had that day, and how she was dreading her PE lesson, especially since they were playing netball, which she found extremely easy.

Jennifer then said that maybe she could try for the school's netball team, which Katie didn't seem completely against, no matter how hard she pretended she was. Jennifer said that she was going to try and get off early today, so that she could come pick me up from school, but I insisted that I could be ok, before also confessing that I had no clue where the school was, or even where this house was.

"Just use the maps on your phone" Katie chimed in, and I chuckled.

"I don't have one, or a wallet either" I replied, causing Katie to shoot me a weird look, while Jennifer got up from the table. She made her way into the cupboard closest to the garage, and started to fumble about, eventually pulling out an old flip phone.

"Here, I know it's not a lot. But at least this way, we can get in contact with you. It was Katie's old phone, so it should have my number, the home phone and the work phone number already in it. I'll charge it for you while you're getting ready" she said, and my face lit up.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to do that for me" I said, with a wide smile on my face, which I think caused Katie to chuckle.

"Calm down dude, that things like 10 years old" she said, causing Jennifer to scoff under her breath.

"There not a lot I can do about the wallet, but I can try to find out if you have a bank account or anything. Until then, I'll just give you some lunch money" she continued, as my face continued to light up.

"No, I can't take that from you. You've already done so much for me, I can't take money from you as well" I said, but Jennifer just chuckled.

"I'd rather give you five dollars and know you've eaten than have you starve all day" Jennifer said, and I knew that I was going to lose this battle.

"Only if you sure. And I promise I'll pay you back" I said, causing her to smile and shake her head.

"Now, you two should go get ready. School starts in an hour" she said, causing Katie to jump up from her seat.

"Bagsie the shower first" she said, as I just chuckled, following her up the stairs. While Katie was showering, I looked through all the clothes that were brought round. I pulled out the same pair of skinny jeans that I wore yesterday, and started to look through the tops that I had. Like yesterday, a few of them were band t-shirts, but most of them were flannel shirts of many different colours. I decided on wearing a nice t-shirt, under a black and red flannel shirt, and I also found an old beanie that I thought would be cool to wear.

When I heard the shower turn off, and the door open, I grabbed my toiletry bag, and made my way into the bathroom, taking the first glance of myself in a mirror. I had dirty blond hair, that was all over the place at the moment, and piercing green eyes, but the pupil was a small tint of red. I also realised that I had a little bit of stubble on my chin and neck, and when I touched it, it felt rough and I knew I needed to get rid of it straight away. I stripped out of my pyjama bottoms and got into the shower, only to find that the water was cold. I turned the temperature up and up and up, finally finding something that actually felt like it was warm, only to find that it was on about 65 degrees. Like the coffee, the water felt lukewarm.

One unpleasant shower later, and I stared at myself in the mirror, as I used my razor to shave my stubble off as well as messing about with my hair, seeing what styles I could put it in. As my fringe was a little long, I decided to leave it swooping across my face, a look I actually quite liked. I dried myself off, and got changed, making sure that I looked good, and I also made sure that I smelled nice as well.

With the final touches of my beanie, I packed my school bag but without knowing what I needed, I just decided to shove everything I took out of it back in. Looking at the time it was 8:25, and Jennifer was already calling us both down the stairs. I made sure I had everything, before following her instructions. When I met her at the door, she passed me the phone and a $5 note, which I slid into my front pocket, thanking her as I did so. Katie followed, and before long, she was dropped off at school. I tried to memorise the route as we went, but I wasn't quite sure how successful I was with it.

* * *

Pulling up outside my school was an interesting experience, as we had to queue to get in, everyone moving at the slowest rate possible. Luckily, we were able to find a parking space, and I said my goodbyes to Jennifer, who promised to meet me just as school ended. I insisted that it wasn't necessary, but she just ignored me, saying she would see me later. I smiled at her, before getting out of the car and walking towards what looked like the front entrance.

I was amazed by the school, as it's architecture was amazing, but in doing so, I wasn't looking where I was going, and managed to bump into someone. Luckily, neither of us fell onto the floor but when I looked towards her, she didn't look to happy. Her two other friends turned to me, and now I was faced with three angry looking girls.

"Hey, watch where you're going Genny" the blonde-haired girl in the centre snapped, causing me to look at her all confused.

"I'm not Genny, my name's Kendall" I said, causing the three of them to laugh in my face.

"We know who you are Terran" the curly haired one hissed, causing me to just cock an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for bumping into you" I replied, seeing one of them was about to say something, when I heard someone shouting my name. The faces on the three girls changed to ones of fear, as they all scuttled away from me.

"Kendall, there you are" Kelly said, as she approached me. "What was that about?" she asked, and I was as confused as she was.

"I don't know. I accidentally bumped into one of them, and she called me 'Genny.' I said my name was Kendall and they laughed at me, before saying they knew who I was, so I just apologise for bumping into her." I explained, and Kelly chuckled.

"Don't worry about them. They're the Jennifer's, one of the weirder groups in the school, as they never split from each other. Eventually it was easier to timetable them together. Come on, lets go to my office" Kelly said, as I started at the three girls as they walked away, each of them glancing over their shoulder and glaring at me. When I saw Kelly start to move in front of me, I followed.

"Ok, so welcome to Palm Woods High School. The school is host to loads of different supernatural beings, from shapeshifters to amazon's, even to angels and demons, so everyone is welcome. Um, I don't know what else to say really, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it when you go around. So, here we are" Kelly said, as we walked into her office. She sat at the seat behind her desk, and I saw opposite her, as she began to sort through some files. I noticed one that was labelled Kendall Pre and Kendall Post, which was the folder that she reached for. "Ok, so here is your timetable, a map, and a list of login details for the school computers and that" she said, handing me an A4 sheet of paper with a load of different lessons on it, as well as a map of the school. "Just head to the class at the time above, and you'll be all good. Um, come to me at 8:40 and 13:20 every day, and we'll spend 10 minutes together going over some bits, and making sure that your doing ok etc. Um, your locker is 359B, and here is a copy of the code for you. There some already be some things in here, as it was your locker anyway. There are some extracurricular activities that you may want to get involved in as well, like hockey. There's another training lesson if you want to go to it tonight and see what you think. That's it really. I asked Dak to meet you, so he should be here now" she said, as she made her way over to the door. As suggested, Dak was stood outside waiting, and I smiled when I saw him.

"Hi Dak" I said, as I walked out of Kelly's office, and he just stared at me funny. "What?" I asked, causing him to chuckle.

"It's nothing. I've just never seen you clean shaven before" he said, and I got slightly disheartened.

"Oh" was all I said, looking down at the floor, but he quickly back peddled.

"No, I really like it, it suits you. I was just a shock is all" he said, and I just looked back up at him. I could see the truth in his eyes, so I smiled small, chuckling as I did so. "So, what class you do have first" he asked, causing me to look down at my timetable.

"Um, History in G95. I have no clue what that mean" I said, causing him to chuckle.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way. I've got that as well" He replied, as I followed him along the corridor. "So G95 means it's room 95 on the ground floor. You'll also have classes, like Maths in F83, which means they are on the first floor" Dak clarified as we walked down the corridors.

"And where's my locker. Kelly said it's 359B, whatever that means" I said, and he chuckled.

"So, that close to the class I'm taking you to now. The B means that it's the middle locker, so A is top, B is middle, and C is bottom" he said, and I just nodded as I did so. The school layout seemed simple enough, but I liked it. Dak took me through what they call the quad, and I could see the four building surrounding it on either side. He explained where each of the departments were, saying that PE was a separate block entirely. I noticed some people were sat in the quad, chilling and doing some work, and I questioned Dak on it.

"Why are they out of lesson?" I asked, causing him to chuckle.

"Um, some days people have frees, meaning that they don't have a lesson. Anywhere that's a blank square on the timetable is a free" he said, pointing to a few on my timetable. With the amount of lessons I had to attend, I was surprises that I had them. I had Biology, Chemistry, Physics, English, Maths, Geography, History, Paranormal Protection, PE, and Music. Wow, that's a lot.

"Um, also why are some an hour and forty, and why are others only 50 minutes" I asked, seeing that only Geography, PE and Biology where my three longer subjects.

"There you're specialisms. So, each student can pick two or three subjects to specialise in. At the end of the year you're grade in those subjects will be the most important but the others are still useful. So, you've specialised in Geography, Biology and PE" he said, and I nodded.

"Thanks Dak. For everything. And I'm sorry I shouted at you yesterday" I said to him, causing him to chuckle.

"Dude, it's fine. I can imagine it was a lot for you to take in" he replied, and I nodded. "Here we are." Dak said, as we turned up outside G95. "Just watch out for Mr Adams, he can be a little…touchy" Dak continued as we opened the door, and I panicked slightly, unsure on what he meant.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 6! It was a bit of a filler chapter, but I think it worked well, introducing Kendall to the school system. And we got to see what living with Jennifer and Katie is like!**

 **Like I said earlier, thank you all so much for the support on this story, especially Guest, Winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds, Spookje10 and EpicallyObsessed for leaving a review! It was nice to see that everyone had a different opinion on the chapter as well, with some of you guys thinking James was in the wrong, while others thinking Kendall was. Either way, everyone agreed on the fact that they need each other!**

 **Anyway, I will see you guys on Monday for the second part of the date in Water Under the Bridge. But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Surname 'Knight'

**Hi guys and welcome back to the next chapter of Rekindled! Apart from a massive thank you for all of the support on this story, I've not really got anything to say this week, so let's crack on shall we?**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
"Ahh, Mr Knight, Mr Zevon, finally decided to show up?" a man, who I'm guessing is Mr Adams, said.

"Sorry Sir, we were just with Miss Wainwright" Dak replied, and the expression on the man's face changed from a stern look, to one of fear.

"Very well, please take your seats so the lesson can begin." He said, as I looked around the class, noticing three people. There was James, the blonde haired girl from yesterday, as well as the one with red streaks in her hair. They all looked back at Dak and smiled, while the two girls turned to me with a small smile. James however, decided not to even look at me, which kinda hurt. Looking around the room, the only two free seats were at the table with those three, and by the looks of it, that's where Dak was leading us.

"Hey guys" he said, sitting down in the seat next to James, so I was now sat next to the blonde haired girl.

"Right, let's begin" I heard Mr Adams speak up from the front of the class. "So today we are going to be learning about the First Civil War, that happened in 03BW, with was technically before recorded history. Turn to page 24 in your text book, and make notes up until the end of the chapter. I know we only have a fifty minute lesson, so I expect you to finish it for homework, and then write a 1000 word report of it." which caused the rest of the class to groan rather loudly. "Enough of that, now get started. I'll stop you all 10 minutes before the end of the lesson so we can have a little discussion of what you've found" Mr Adams finally dismissed us all, as he said down at his desk, and started to do his own thing.

Considering the rather awkward situation I was in, I decided it was best to just get stuck into the work and try to avoid any conversation with anyone.

"Kendall" I heard Dak's voice creep up, breaking the silence on the table.

' _Crap'_

"This is Lucy and Jo" Dak said, gesturing to the black-haired girl with red streaks and the blonde girl respectively.

"Hi" was all I managed to say, as I gave them a small smile and a wave.

"How are you feeling Kendall?" I heard Jo ask, and winced at her question.

' _Great, more time to deal with my emotional trauma'_

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. A little nervous about my first day at school, but I think that's natural" I replied, seeing the weird expression both Lucy and Jo pulled. Lucy was about to say something, when I'm guessing Dak shot her a glare.

"Well, if you need anyone to sit with, then you're always welcome with us" Jo said, and I thought I heard James mumble something under his breathe, but when I looked at him, he was still looking down at the book.

"Thanks" I replied, chuckling nervously, before turning back to my book. Reading through the pages was a rather interesting experience, as none of them even mentioned the cause of the war. It simply jumps to the first major battle, explaining where it was, what happened and how many people died. The forces within the war seemed to be split. The two major divides were Angels vs Demons and Werewolves Vs Vampires, but other than that, each species seemed to split down the middle. There were mages fighting on either side of the war, along with Kitsune and Banshees, which was rather interesting to read out. What really caught my eye as well was the known leader of the Unionist forces, the 'good side' was Aleron Emyrs, the only known Phoenix. According to the book, he is where most of our sources of information on Phoenix's come from in present day, as he was the last one in recorded history. The leader of the Separatist forces is still unknown to this day.

"Hey Kendall, maybe you're a descendant of Aleron Emyrs" I heard Dak joke from the side of me, but I was too invested in the book to even acknowledge him. With an interest in Aleron, I decided to try to get as much work done as possible, hoping to find some more information about him. The next significant event he was involved in was called 'The Battle of Markson Point' which occurred in December 01BW, a few months before the war itself ended. It seemed that the Separatist forces were advancing on the Unionist's, which called for drastic action.

Markson Point was a valuable Unionist supply base on the front of the war, and its loss would have crippled the Union army considerably. Due to the confidence that he couldn't die, Aleron decided to lead the forces into battle hoping to maintain control of the fort. The book stated that the Union were talking heavy losses due to the battle, so Aleron decided to push further, hoping to reach the commander leading the Separatist forces, his aim to kill him and scramble the rest of them. On Aleron's advance, he was surrounded by 5 mages, who cast 'congelo' on him, freezing his body slowly. Once his body dropped to below zero temperatures, an Iron stake was driven into his heart from the leader of the Separatists, causing immediate death. Due to his frozen state, his fiery core was unable to activate leaving him dead.

"Holy shit, that's intense" Jo said, as she was reading the same paragraph as me.

"So Phoenix's can die" Lucy then piped up, causing the rest of the table to nod. I continued to read, with the book stating that after his death, the Unionist forces fought harder as vengeance, eventually pressing on the main stronghold of the Separatist forces. It is unknown where the leader of the Separatist fled to, but they surrendered, leading to the win of the Union.

"Right, so what has everyone found out" Mr Adams ask from the front of the class, signalling that we had only ten minutes left. I raised my hand, one main query suck in mind. "Mr Knight, if this is an attempt to make the rest of the class laugh, I would stop now" he said, aiming directly at me.

' _Guess my surname is Knight'_

"No Sir, the book doesn't mention anything about the cause of the war. The first part of the chapter starts with the very first battle, but it's origins are never covered" I said, causing him to look at me in shock.

"That is…actually a really valid point for once, Mr Knight, well done" Mr Adams replied, causing a small smile to grow on my face. He turned to address the rest of the class before continuing.

"The actual causes of the war were never recorded, or their records were destroyed. Many believe that they were lost during the second civil war, a few hundred years ago, but there are a few that still believe that the Union forces purposely stop the records from existing, stating that they had something to hid. Anyone else" he said, and that only intrigued me more. If all the other records survived the second civil war, they why wouldn't the causes of it. The lesson finished shortly after, with Mr Adams reminding us to finish the notes off in our notes and complete that 1000 report for next lesson, which I checked to see was next Tuesday, and today was Thursday, so we didn't have long to get it done. I packed all my stuff into my bag, and headed out of the class, checking my timetable once more, seeing I had a free next.

"Hey Kendall?" I heard Dak's voice come from behind me, as I turned to see him with the other three from earlier. "If you got a free next, we're gonna chill out if you want to join us?" he said, and I shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm gonna start on this report we have to do. Better to do it now" I said, chuckling to myself, but when I looked at all four of their faces, they were ones of shock and confusion. "What? Is this about my stubble again?" I asked, causing three of them to chuckle, while James continued to stare at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, causing him to look down and cough awkwardly.

"Well, yes. But also the fact that you want to get the work done. You usually leave it to the last minute" Jo said, and it kinda stung, especially when she said 'usually.'

"Well, this is a first time for me, so whatever I 'usually' do will be determined now. I'll see you later Dak" I replied, hoping they got what I was trying to say. The hurt on their faces seemed to prove so, and I turned on my heel and walked away. Walking around the school, I could see where everyone would usually hang out. There were a few people sat out in the quad, either working on the tables or messing about on the grass. Some people were sat in the school's cafeteria, or any free classrooms that were available, but I wanted to head to the library. Hopefully it would be quiet so I knew that I could concentrate on getting my notes finished, and planning this report for Mr Adams.

Using my map, I eventually figured out where I needed to be, and I looked at the time seeing it was 10:00 exactly, meaning I had forty minutes to finish my work. I made my way over to one of the tables in the middle of the room, and there was a brunet lad staring at me while I did so. He looked familiar, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint where he was from.

 _'Maybe I shared history with him?'_ I concluded, as it was probably the most viable option. Whatever the case, I pulled out my notebook and the textbook and continued to make notes from earlier. Probably 10 minutes passed, when I heard someone awkwardly clear their throat from beside me, as well as a little bit of shuffling. I looked up, to see the same brunet boy that was staring at me when I walked in, and this time, he had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Kendall" he said, already putting me on an uneven footing with him, as I didn't know his name.

"Hi" I replied, cocking an eyebrow at him, which he must have took as a sign to sit down beside me.

"Working on a history report hey?" he asked, and I just raised an eyebrow once again.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name" I said, causing him to look at me confused for a second, but I think I heard something in his mind physically click into place when he realised.

"Oh god sorry! I'm Logan. We share biology together" he said, and I just nodded.

"Oh ok" was all I could think of as a response. I think that he could see that he was making me uncomfortable, as he started to shift awkwardly in his seat.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever your doing. Sorry I interrupted." He said, as he nervously chuckled, obviously uncomfortable with the situation himself.

"No, you can stay if you want. Sorry, I'm kinda new to it all, and I'm a bit freaked out" I replied, causing him to chuckle.

"No worries, I remember my first day. It took me a few days to get the swing of it, but you'll get on just fine" he replied, and I didn't know whether to be hopeful or more worried. "So, your working on the civil war? It's interesting stuff, right?" he asked, thankfully changing the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, Mr Adams wants us to write a 1000 word report on it, so I thought I'd get started on it now" I replied, seeing that same confused face pulled by Lucy, Jo, James and Dak, but Logan quickly tried to hide it.

"Lucky. History's one of my specialisms, so he wants us to do a 4000 word one on it. But, if you need any help or anything, just let me know" Logan replied, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks. Actually, I'm a little confused on…" and that's how we spent the remaining 35 minutes of the free. Turns out Logan had a different text book from us, because he was doing the specialist course, so he was able to provide me with a few more details that we weren't usually taught. The bell interrupted our little study session, which Logan signalled the beginnings of break time. He told me that we could have a half an hour break now, and then after double PE, we would have another half an hour for lunch, which I thought was nice.

"Hey, do you want to hang around with me this lunch. I'm sure my friends would love to spend some time with you" Logan said, and I felt kinda privilege.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything" I replied, and he chuckled.

"Nonsense, of course they'd welcome you" and that was my first sign to who his friends were. Walking out into the quad was the second clue, when I saw Jo, Lucy and Dak, as well as a brunette girl and a Latino boy wave at him.

"Of course" I said out loud everything clicking into place.

"What's up?" Logan asked, and I just shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer Logan, but I think I'm going to sit alone." I said, stopped in my tracks, and turning away.

"Kendall wait" Logan said, grabbing hold of my wrist.

"Hey, Is everything alright babe?" I heard the some ask, turning to see the Latino boy approaching us. I managed to yank my arm away from Logan, turning to see the look on his face, one of pure confusion and sadness.

"I'll see you later" was all I managed to say, as I headed back towards the school, more specifically back towards the library. I was debating getting some food now, or saving it for later, but when I checked my rucksack, I saw that I had a chocolate bar I could snack on. Plus, I had PE next, so I can imagine I'll be hungry after that. The rest of break I spent making more notes of the topic, and even started to write the introduction before the bell went. Checking the map, I found my way to PE, and the coach was waiting for me.

"KNIGHT" he shouted, causing me to flinch and cower slightly. I hadn't even been here for two minutes and I was being bombarded. "Follow me. You have a separate locker here in PE, for you to store your kit and stuff. This is yours. Just head into the door on the right, and get changed. We're all meeting out here in 5" he said, as he gave me a small key to the locker. Luckily, there was a t-shirt and some shorts that I could wear for PE, but he also recommended that I wear shin pads, as we were going to play football. I headed into the changing room, spotting James, Dak and the Latino boy when I walked in, and proceeded to quickly get changed, hoping to avoid them in all possible ways. I also noticed two other lads staring at me, but I had no clue who they were.

* * *

"And Go!" Coach shouted as he blew the whistle, causing everyone to run to the middle of the pitch, where the ball was being thrown into the air. Our team captain was James of course, and on the other side was some kid called Jett, who was apparently one of the lads staring at me in the changing rooms. Anyway, James got the ball, and managed to pass it to me, so I ran down the pitch with it.

I noticed that Dak was free, so I went to pass the ball to him, and just as I did, I was slide tackled to the ground by the other lad that was staring at me. I winced in pain as my body slammed against the floor, but the coach didn't seem to notice or ignored it.

"Better luck next time Genny" I heard the lad who slide tackled me say. I just huffed, as I pulled myself off the floor, running back over to try and get the ball. A coupe minutes passed, with our team scoring a goal, and our team was told to 'guard someone,' essentially trying to stop the goal keeper from passing the ball to them. Jett was the closest person to me, so I thought it would be logical to guard him, only to have him blatantly trip me over, causing yet another slam into the ground, this time face first.

I heard someone laugh out loud, as well as someone else shout "Watch were you're walking Knight" causing a few other people to snicker. This was basically how the match continued, with Jett and that other kid targeting me whether I had the ball or not, and I could feel myself getting angry and angry. It felt weird, as every time I was tackled, I felt myself getting hotter and hotter, but it wasn't until the last time that I lost control.

"Kendall, over here" I heard the Latino boy shout, and I went to pass it. As soon as my foot touched the ball, I was down on the floor, Jett laid next to me. He was quick to get up, running towards the ball, and I literally saw red.

"I'm so sick of this bloody game!" I shouted, as I pulled myself from the floor, I could see that everyone was staring at me, the whole game stopping to make me the centre of attention. It wasn't until I looked down at my hands, seeing that they were literally on fire, along with the rest of my body.

"Oh look, the Genny's frustrated!" I heard Jett shout from the other side of the pitch, along with the other lad, obviously trying to taunt me, and he was doing a good job of it as well.

"Shut up Jett" I shouted back, my anger only growing inside me, and apparently the flames were mimicking this. I started to scrunch my fists up, hoping that it would help.

"What are you gonna do about it? Fight us?" The other lad asked, and I think I hit my breaking point.

"I said, shut the fuck up" I exclaimed, for some reason releasing my fists as I aimed them towards the ground. That was not a good idea, as a ring of fire expanded outwards, searing every piece of grass in came into contact too, while the player either ran from it, and jumped over it when it approached them.

While watching the ring of fire expand, I started to become all dizzy, and lightheaded. My hearing and sight became fuzzy, and I felt all my energy leave my body. The last thing I remembered was Dak and James running towards me before I blacked out.

* * *

 **So there we go! We had Kendall's first lesson which explained a little bit of the history of this world, Logan was introduced to Kendall, and we also had PE, where Kendall seemed to set fire to the grass after Jett and WayneWayne pissed him off. I'm not sure why, but when I was writing this story, I got really into creating the history as well. It took a while, but I feel like I've got it sorted out perfectly, and it does play a bigger role later on.**

 **So, a massive thank you once again to Guest, Winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see that you guys are still enjoying the story. So, I know not a lot happened with Mr Adams but trust me when I say he does play a bigger part in this later on. And, to make you all extra annoyed, there was very little interaction between Kendall and James but it will all come in due time.**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the final part of the date in Water Under the Bridge, but until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	8. Chapter 8: My Own Guitar

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Rekindled! Thank you all once again for the support on the last chapter, it was truly amazing!**

 **As for a life update, I went to see Love, Simon on Tuesday and it was absolutely brilliant! I would 100% recommend a watch.**

 **Anyway, let's crack on with this shall we?**

* * *

"Kendall? Kendall!" was the first thing I heard, as I was violently shaken back into consciousness. I opened my eyes seeing an all too familiar pair of hazel eyes staring back down at me.

"W-What happened?" I asked, as James helped me sit up in his arms.

"You set fire to the ground. Then you passed out, stopping the fire from spreading any further" James replied, as I reviewed the damage that was done. Radiating from my point outwards was a rather large patch of burnt grass, the once green substance now black and charred.

"Knight, you're excused from the rest of the lesson. Miss Wainwright has asked to see you as soon as you are changed" Coach said, as James helped me up from the ground, my balance still a little bit off.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say, before the coach chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. A few mages are on there way out to grow it back. It's nothing that hasn't been done before" he stated, but I still felt bad. After steadying myself, I began to walk back to the changing rooms, only to have everyone stare at me with fear and confusion in their eyes. No matter what coach had said, this was obviously not something that happens on a regular basis. I walked into the changing rooms, and proceeded to get changed and it was only them that I realised that parts of my PE kit were burnt and charred, meaning that they were unwearable again.

Slight irritated, I shoved the stuff back into my locker and made my way to Kelly's office, slightly embarrassed by what I had done. Luckily, the news hadn't spread through the school yet, so the walk there was void of people staring or asking questions. Instead, it was me wallowing in self-pity because I had made a scene on my first day, and managed to destroy school property.

I knocked on the door, and heard her shout "Come in" so I followed the instruction, opening the door. I saw Kelly was on the phone to someone, and I overheard the conversation. "Yes, he's here now Principal Bitters." Followed by a pause. "Yes, I'm going to talk to him about it." Followed by another pause. "No, I don't think he's a danger to the school, the mages burnt the grass as well yesterday morning remember? And the banshees shatter the school's windows all the time." Another pause. "No, I will sort this out. Do not interfere with this Bitters, or you'll hear from my superior" Kelly finally cut off the phone, and placed it rather harshly against her desk. With a deep breathe, she finally turned to me, as I had a rather sheepish look on my face. "Looks like pyrokinesis is one of your powers. Really, we should have seen that coming" Kelly said, the look on her face difficult to read as it was void of all emotions.

"I'm sorry" I replied, looking down at the floor, tears welling up being my eyes. "I don't know what happened. I was just so angry, and then I managed to set fire to the ground. Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"The only casualty was the grass, fortunately" she replied, which made me feel slightly better. "What happened Kendall?" she asked, and I reviewed the events in my mind.

"We were in PE, and Jett and some other kid kept tackling me to the ground, or tripping me over. Every time they did, they'd call me a Genny, and everyone else would laugh at me. Eventually I guess I just lost my cool, huh" I replied, slightly chuckling at the pun I made, before the tears continued to stream down my face. I wasn't in hysterics or anything, but I was upset.

"Hey, it's alright, this was going to happen. When we first get our insignia's, it usual for people to make mistakes with there powers. Kendall" she said, causing me to look her in the eyes, sympathy being the main emotion that I could see. "The important thing is that we learn from this ok? Now we know that pyrokinesis is one of your powers, we can help you learn to control it, so things like this don't happen again." She said, and I nodded my head in agreement with her. "I'll ask around the school, and ask if anyone wants to help train you. I can imagine it'll be one of the mages since they're used to all this stuff" The words continued to calm me, and helped me realised that I wasn't alone in all this. Ok, so I made a mistake, but I'm going to learn from it, and hopefully never make it again.

"Thank you, Kelly," I replied, a soothing smile now present on her face.

"No worries. Now come back to me after lunch, and hopefully I would have found something by then. Are you having any other issues?" she asked, and first thing that popped into my mind was everything with the group of seven people. For the moment, I decided to keep it quiet. I mean, this was more of a personal problem than an academic one, but there was also the thought of getting rid of PE entirely.

"I was wondering if maybe I could drop PE as a specialism? After that lesson, I don't think I want to do it anymore" I said, and she made a note in her little notepad.

"That's fine, is there anything you want to replace it with?" she asked, and I shook my head. "Ok, well just spend the rest of this lesson finishing some work off, and I'll see you 13:20" she replied, and I nodded.

"Thanks again" I replied, as I walked out of her office, heading towards the library. Looking at the time, I saw I had about half an hour until the end of the lesson, and then half an hour lunch on top of that, so I could get a lot of work done. Before I stopped off at the library, I walked past the cafeteria, trying to see what they were going to serve for lunch. It wasn't too bad, looking like it was burger and chips so I sighed in relief. Just as I did so, one of the lunch ladies walk out, and I froze.

"Spying already Kendall? That's a new record" she joked, and I just chuckled.

"I was just curious. How much is it? I've only got $5" I replied, and it was her turn to chuckle.

"Don't worry about it honey, you're on free school meals. Just pop in 5 minutes before lunch, and I'll dish one up for you" she said, and I was shocked.

"Are you sure? That's so nice of you, thank you" I replied, a smile growing both on her face and mine. "Well, you better head off. I can't imagine the teachers would be happy if they saw you wasting lesson time." She joked and I chuckled.

"Well, thank you again, and I'll see you at lunch" I replied, as I walked off, now heading towards the library, happy and content. As I expected the library was mildly busy like it was before, and luckily, I still wasn't receiving any weird looks. I'm guessing that was gonna change when lunch began, but for the moment I was grateful for it. I made my way over to one of the rows of computers, and copied the login that Kelly jotted down for me, logging myself into the computer. It was a painful process waiting for it to log in, and 5 minutes later, it was ready for me to work.

Navigating the computer, I located word, and started to type away, starting the report due to Mr Adams. Thinking about this logically, I had enough for a 100 word introduction, 4 200 word paragraphs and a 100 word conclusion, leading to a total of 1000 words. I would focus on the four major battles, especially the Battle of Markson Point, and then conclude it with why the Unionist Forces won. Sounding simple enough in my head, I began to type away, constantly checking the time to see when I could finally eat. When I saw that it was 12:43, I saved the document I was on, realising that I had managed to type 259 words in the space of 20 minutes, which I was semi-impressed with. Logging out of the computer, I could see a few people making their way towards the cafeteria, so I power-walked most of the way their and was lucky enough the beat the queue.

The lunch lady served me up a burger, and nicely gave me an extra serving of chips as well as some sauce for free, which I was really grateful for. I chose the table closest to the door, and began to eat my lunch alone…in complete silence.

"Hey Kendall" someone said, as they slammed their bag against the floor. I looked up from my plate, seeing Dak as well as the Latino boy from earlier.

"You know who Carlos is right?" Dak asked, causing me to shake my head.

"I saw him earlier with Logan, and we shared PE together, but I didn't know his name" I replied, trying not to sound cruel, but really wanting them to leave me alone. As the cafeteria filled up, the weird looks began, and I knew that I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, people walking past and whispering something to their friends, other acting out what had happened during PE.

"So are you ok? You kinda freak us out in PE" Carlos asked, and I glared at him.

"I freaked you out? What about me? My whole body was on fire, and I set fire to the grass! Don't you think that's a little freaky for me as well?" I snapped, causing Carlos to take offense.

"Woah, calm down dude, I just wanted to see if you were alright" Carlos scolded back, causing me to feel slightly bad at what I had said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm fine now, just still a bit on edge, but Kelly said she's going to help me with it" I replied, causing Dak and Carlos to smile at me.

"You know, you could come sit with us. You don't have to be alone all the time" Dak said, and I shook my head.

"Look guys, I appreciate what you're all trying to do for me, but I just need a little time. It's just…when I see you guys, all I can think back to is what happened, and how scared I was. I know it isn't your fault, but I just need some time to adjust ok. I'm alright with a small group, but I think everyone together is a bit overwhelming" I said, and the two of them nodded.

"Ok, we understand, and we'll let everyone else know. Just don't be afraid to sit with us in lessons or anything. We just want to help you the best we can" Dak said, as the pair of them pushed themselves up off the table.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later" I said, causing them to say "goodbye" before I dug into the rest of my food. Without realising it, I had spent 15 minutes in the cafeteria, so I only had 20 minutes left of break to get the stuff finished. I wolfed down the rest of my food, and made my way back to the library, the weird looks continuing from people. Luckily, the library was pretty empty so I was able to get the same place as earlier and crack on. The report itself was pretty difficult to do, as the 1000 word limit was forcing me to be concise with my information, only including what was absolutely necessary to make my point. I didn't realise how long I was working for until I heard the bell go off, signalling that lunch was ending. Saving the document, and logging off the computer, I made my way back to Kelly's office, which in itself was a difficult trip. The corridors were swarming with people, each travelling in different directions, making it impossible to judge where they would go next. I must have bumped into at least 4 different people by the time I made my way to Kelly's door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late…" I began as I walked into her office, but quickly stopped when I saw a strange man sat in one of her chairs. I stared at him, and then looked at Kelly, as I closed the door behind me.

"Kendall, this is Mr Bessant, the school's music teacher, and trainer of the mages" Kelly introduced him, and he stood up so he could shake my hand. Not wanting to be rude, I accepted his hand, giving him a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Kendall. I've heard a lot about you. Rumour has it, you set fire to the entire school field, some of the students, and even set the coach alight" he chuckled, causing me to glare at him, while I took my seat. "Hey, I did the same thing when I was training. In fact, when I was training with my wand, I managed to flood the entire school. Everyone had to swim to safety" he chuckled, and a small smile grew on my face. "Just so you know, our training sessions are Wednesday morning, but I've checked your timetable, and we share a few frees. If you ever want to practise, just come find me in the music room, and I'll give you a hand" he offered very generously.

"Thank you sir," I replied, and he chuckled.

"Right, well I'll see you later. You have music last right?" he asked and I nodded. "See you there" he said again, and I smiled at him when we walked out, before turning my attention back to Kelly.

"So, how the rest of you day been?" she asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's been alright. History was really interesting cause we were learning about the first civil war. Did you know the leader of the Union was a phoenix?" I asked, and Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, that's where the most of our information about the phoenix comes from, but very little has been kept. From what I can tell, apart from pyrokinesis, very little is know. There has been rumours of flight, but I'll have to look further into that one" she replied, and I was smiling beyond belief.

"That's so cool! But, I also found out that I can die, so that was a bit frightening" I replied, and she chuckled.

"It sounded like you really enjoyed history. Do you want me to opt you into that as your third specialism?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I'm good thanks. I am enjoying it, but Logan showed me some of the stuff he has to do, and I don't think I could cope." I replied, and she chuckled.

"Alright, well you've got a few lessons today, and then the rest tomorrow, so if there are any you really enjoy, just let me know ok" she replied, and I nodded, just as the bell went. "I'll see you tomorrow same time. I won't meet you in the morning, but if you do need anything, just let me know!" Kelly shouted from her office, before I shut the door and made my way to chemistry.

* * *

Walking in to chemistry, I found that I shared the lesson with Jo and Carlos, who waved at me when I walked in. I smiled back, and awkwardly walked over to the pair of them.

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit with you?" I asked, causing them both to shake their heads, as I took a seat next to Jo. I didn't even catch the teachers name for the lesson, but since it was only a normal subject, I wasn't too fussed about it. The fifty minutes dragged like 2 hours, with the teacher explaining the difference between Covalent and Ionic bonding. God was it a load of nonsense, but he insisted it was very important. I was so grateful when that lesson was over, but it was nice talking to Jo and Carlos, who were also complaining about the lesson.

As Mr Bessant said earlier, I had music last and he seemed like a really cool teacher. He basically told us to do what we wanted for an hour. He told us to 'get a feel for the music' whatever that meant. Everyone scrambled around the room, heading straight for the keyboards or the smaller instruments that would be easy to play, but for some reason I didn't feel like doing that. With his lack of supervision, it was easy for me to slip out of the classroom, and have a look around the department. Along with the main classroom was three soundproof rooms, and a massive cupboard for instrument storage. My curiosity got the better of me, and I tugged on the cupboard finding that it was open, a wide range of instruments available in there. There seemed to be some tuba's that looked like they hadn't been touched in years, along with a harp, a harp! I also found a cello, and some small bongo sets, but the one instrument that stood out to me the most was an acoustic guitar, which looked like it had been there for a few years.

I walked over to it, grabbing it by the neck, and I was lucky enough to find a guide on how to use it. Grabbing both of them, I made my way back out of the cupboard, shutting it behind me, and headed over to one of the soundproof booths. Luckily, one of them was free allowing me a small space to try and play this instrument. Grabbing one of the music stands, I opened the guide up to the first page and started to read through it. It told me how to properly hold the guitar, as well as where to place my fingers for each note, but when I started to play them, it made some infernal sound.

"Oh god" I said out loud, flicking through the pages of the book to see if it said anything about it.

"It's not tuned properly" I heard a voice speak up, and I looked up to see Mr Bessant stood in the door frame. I jumped at his sudden intrusion, causing him to chuckle slightly. "You know, no one has touched that guitar in about 2 years, everyone brings there own in, or no one wants to learn how to play it. You're the first" he said, causing me to blush.

"It just looked pretty cool, so I thought it'd be fun" I replied, as Mr Bessant took a seat next to me.

"Here, I'll tune it for you" he said, gesturing for me to hand him the guitar. I did so, and walking him fiddle with the nobbily bits at the end of the neck.

"So, how do you know what you're doing?" I asked, curious by the way he was handling the instrument.

"I majored in music at college, so I learn how to tune a guitar properly, and how to play one. I can teach you if you want?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"Really? That would be nice. There was something about sitting in the room with the instrument that I really liked. Almost like it was a way to block everything else out" I replied, as Mr Bessant finished tuning the guitar and handed it back to me.

"Yeah, I get what you meant. Looks like you know how to hold it properly, so let's begin." He said, and the lesson began bearing in mind that we only had 40 minutes left, but it went really well, with me mastering the basic notes, and even being able to put some together. When the bell went, I got a very disheartened expression on my face, knowing the lesson was now over, and I would have to come back at another time.

"Hey, why don't you keep the guitar and the book? No one else has ever wanted to use it, and you're getting on really well with it" Mr Bessant said, as he stood up from the seat next to me, causing both a look of confusion and happiness on my face.

 _'Can mages ready my mind?'_ I questioned whilst saying out loud "Are you sure? I'd feel bad if I just took it."

"Kendall, no one else has ever use that guitar. It's probably going to sit in that cupboard for another two years if you don't take it, so please do" was all Mr Bessant said, before he disappeared out of the door. I packed my bag, grabbed the guitar and rushed after him, only to find that he was nowhere to be found. Grateful of what he had done for me, I made my way back down to the PE department to grab the clothes that I had burnt and ruined earlier. Walking through the department, everyone was staring at me and when I approached my locker, the coach came running up to me.

"There you are Knight! The teams been waiting for you for practise!" he exclaimed, causing me to become all confused.

"Coach, I'm not part of any teams, nor do I want to be really. After the lesson today, I wouldn't want to repeat that" I replied, grabbing the drawstring bag out of my locker, and then fiddling with it, because it got caught on the latch on the door.

"But Knight, if you quit we'll need to find another player! And it's too late in the season to do that" he shouted, this time causing me to flinch, but I still remained strong.

"Coach, I was never on the team. Today was my first day, and I definitely didn't sign up for anything." I replied, seeing his facial expression change massively. "Look, I'm sorry Coach, but someone is waiting for me, I need to go" I quickly said, before grabbing my guitar of the floor, flinging my drawstring bag over my shoulder, and power walking away.

By the time I left the school, it was pretty empty so I had no problems getting out the front door and locating Jennifer.

* * *

 **Ok, this was very much a filler chapter for the story, but it did introduce a new character for the story who plays an important role in the story later on. I'm also gonna upload another chapter of this, cause I feel bad about how little actually happened, and the next chapter will definitely make up for it!**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, RainbowDiamonds, Winterschild11 and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm honestly so happy to see that you guys are still enjoying this so much! I'm also glad that you all liked the history I made up, as that took many hours to try and refine into something that would work with the story. As for Kendall shutting his friends out, we finally got the reason why but he's slowly making progress, with him sitting with Jo and Carlos in Chemistry.**

 **I will see you later, about 4pm UK time for the next chapter of this. But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories and Mysteries

**So, I don't have a lot to say here, due to the upload earlier, but let's crack on. Oh, and you're all gonna hate me by the end of this chapter :P**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
Luckily, Jennifer was stood by the side of the car, so I didn't have to try and remember what car she had this morning. "Kendall, why do you have a guitar?" was the first thing she said, causing me to chuckle.

"Can I keep it? I'll explain in the car, but please can I keep it?" I repeated, causing her to shake her head, and rub her hand over her face.

"Sure, just hurry up, we're already late to pick up Katie" she responded, causing me to place the guitar over the back seat, and throw the rest of my stuff into the foot well of the car before I stepped in. A few minutes later, and we were on our way to Katie's school.

"So why _do_ you have a guitar" Jennifer repeated, causing me to grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Mr Bessant gave it to me. He found me trying to play it in one of the sound booths, and helped me out." I replied, as Jennifer turned right onto a main road.

"And he's the music teacher?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but he's also the one that's going to help train me. Did you know I have something called pyrokinesis?" I asked, and Jennifer nodded.

"Yeah, Kelly rung me after she had a chat with you. Just promise you won't set fire to the house. I've already done it a few times" she joked, and I chuckled.

"I'll try" was all I responded with, as we pulled into Katie's school, finding it was mostly empty. Jennifer was able to pull right outside the front, and Katie quickly jumped in the back, luckily dodging the guitar.

"Why is there a guitar in the back?" she asked, and both Jennifer and I chuckled this time.

"I'll explain later sweetie, but some ground rules for it Kendall. No playing late at night, or early in the morning, and the first song you learn, you have to play it for us. Understood?" Jennifer mocked a command, causing me to salute in response.

"Yeah Ma'am!" I replied, causing the whole car to burst into laughter. This was nice, being part of a family, each of us spending some time together, even if it was as simple as driving home from school together. Pulling back up at the house, each of us made our way out of the car, with me having to juggle the most stuff, not that I minded. I took my shoes off, and made my way straight upstairs, dropping all my bits off making sure not to break the guitar in anyway.

"Kendall?" I heard Jennifer shout from downstairs, which startled me slightly, before following the sound of her voice. I walked into the kitchen, and she was standing over the breakfast bar. "Um, I'm going to both apologise and bless you with some good news. So, like I told you this morning, I went searching to see if you had a bank account or anything, and I found one under your name. Unfortunately they wanted some sort of proof of ID, before I got all the details for you, so I had to rummage through your stuff upstairs. I'm sorry to invade your privacy like that, but once I found your birth certificate, I stopped immediately, and I was able to get you access to your bank account." She finished, handing me a small envelope. "This included your new bank card, and all the information you need to use it."

"Thank you so much Jennifer! You didn't have to do this for me, but thank you so much! Oh, and here's that $5. Turns out I'm on free school meals" I replied, hugging her, before handing her the note back.

"Hey, just keep the note, I don't want it back honestly" she replied, and I shook my head, placing the note on the table, before opening up the letter she gave me. As she said, the new bank card was available as well as the pin, and the account balance. Let's just say there was a pleasant amount of money, but I had no urge to spend it.

"Thank you again Jennifer, for everything" I said, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Dinner will be in a couple of hours, so I'll call you down when it's ready" she replied, pulling out of the hug.

"Ok, thank you Jennifer" I said once again, before making my way back upstairs.

* * *

Knowing I had that History report to finish, I loaded up my computer to find a load of stuff on it already. "I'm guessing this was my old computer" I said to myself as I started to scroll through the documents. "Let's see. School work, random bits, some games and…pictures" I mumbled, as I hovered over the icon.

 _'Come on Kendall, what's the harm. Just have a scroll through… Maybe you'll find something out about yourself.'_ A small inkling said in the back of my mind. _'No, it'll only make everything worse'_ I thought, and this time I managed to suppress the urge to look at that. I decided it was best to round all the pre-existing files up, and place them into one massive folder. That way, I could act like the computer was completely new and hopefully put my own personal stamp on it. Realising that my report that was saved onto the school's servers hit me like a ton of bricks, as I thought that I wouldn't be able to do it. I grabbed the files that Kelly gave me, and luckily found that you could have remote access into the files at the school, so that's what I did.

However, loading up the internet browser I discovered a load of bookmarks which I had apparently saved. There was YouTube, Google, Facebook and Twitter, as well as my emails and a few other links. This time my curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to load up Facebook, instantly being bombarded with hundreds of notifications. Scrolling through them was no fun, as it was stuff like 'It was so-and-so's birthday' or 'This person has invited you to play a game' so I promptly deleted them all.

The next thing I hovered over was the messages that I had received, and this is where all the notifications came from. The group chat in question was called 'Palm Woods Chillers' and it had over 300 messages. When I clicked on the chat, it gave me the option to go right to the top of where the new messages began, and looking at the time index, it was yesterday. The first message read: ' _Dak, what the hell is going on?'_ and funnily enough it was from James.

Dak responded with _'Kendall and I have just reached the hospital, and we're being taken to a private room. I've emailed Miss Wainwright, and she's agreed to meet us.'_ After that was a load of messages from the others insisting to know what had happened, but Dak couldn't answer them. Scrolling down a little further was another message from James.

 _'Just finished questioning with the police, and we are on the way to the hospital now Dak. We better get some answers when we arrive,_ ' which Dak had seemed to ignore. Scrolling through, the time index skipped 2 hours, until the next message was sent.

' _Just delivered stuff to Kendall, and we had an argument. I'm not speaking to him again_ ' the message read coming from James. Everyone was asking what happened, and to be fair to James, he explained what happened very well, including both what I had said, and what he had said very accurately.

Everyone offered their condolences, but a lot of the messages consisted of ' _James, if you love him, you need to help him through this. So what if he doesn't remember his old life, you need to be there for him to help him build a new one_.' That message came from a girl named Camille who I hadn't met yet. I continued to read through them all, but startled myself when a new message popped up at the bottom. Panicking, I closed the tab, and tried to focus on my school work instead.

While I did manage to get the report done that night, I still had the messages running rampant through my mind. None of them contained any new information, but they still helped me dwell in the past, one that I was trying to avoid. Knowing that it was for the best, I deleted everything and made fresh accounts, hoping to avoid any information that I didn't want to hear. When Jennifer called us down to dinner, we each discussed out days. I told them about my history lesson first, followed by the disaster in PE, and what's being done about it. I finished telling them about chemistry and music.

Katie spoke about her day, but it was rather similar to what she said yesterday. Jennifer then spoke about her day, saying she helped treat someone for a broken leg, a sprained wrist, and a nasty gash on someone's arm. She had to run a couple of x-rays for the day, and also checked up on some patients that she had been treating for a while. After dinner, I offered to wash up, but Jennifer chuckled, just telling me to load the dishwasher instead, and after that was done, I made my way back upstairs and practised some more with the guitar. I've decided that I'm definitely going to swap PE for music, as I really want to master the guitar and maybe some other instruments, but at the moment it was slow going. Multiple times Katie banged on my bedroom door, telling me to "Shut the hell up" as she so eloquently put it, so decided to take the guitar outside. At least that way, I wouldn't have to worry about pissing her off, and I didn't care much for the neighbours.

I must have spent a couple hours outside, until Jennifer told me to get back inside, saying it was freezing. Personally, I didn't feel it but I didn't want her to worry, so it was easier this way. There was that, and the fact that she was allowing me to live with her, and if doing what she said was the worst thing I had to do, then I didn't mind too much. I made my way back upstairs, and decided to call it a night on the guitar. My fingers were aching, and I didn't really want to keep the rest of the house up. As Jennifer said "No playing late at night".

Now, it was only 8pm, but better safe than sorry, so instead I decided to load up Facebook. Immediately I noticed a load of friendship requests from people, who I didn't know at all. Ok, so I recognised a few faces from my classes, but to me that didn't warrant enough for me to add them. Realising that Facebook was actually quite boring without friends, I went through and added some of the people I recognised. On that list were Logan, Jo, Lucy, Dak and Carlos. There was no request from James at all, and while there was one from Camille, I didn't actually know her yet, but only heard her name mentioned a few times.

Now my feed was buzzing with activity, and I was able to scroll through some funny posts as well as some of the most annoying stuff I had ever seen, so I just scrolled right past it. I saw some posts, from Jo especially, saying that she had recently lost someone, and was reposting meaningful stuff, and I couldn't help but suspect it was about me. Especially since it had been posted in the last 24 hours.

* * *

Deciding it was best to get off Facebook, I clicked in the bookmark for YouTube, seeing what kind of stuff was on here. A lot of it was gaming videos, with commentary over the top, and I could see why this was so addicting to watch, me screaming at the screen when they couldn't solve a puzzle or laughing when something glitchy happened. God, 1 hours passed like nothing, and I decided it was probably best that get to bed. Closing the browser, the temptation returned, seeing that one folder sat at in the top right hand corner taunting me to click on it.

The curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself opening the folder and clicking into the pictures bit of it. Immediately regretting my decision, I found most of the photos to be of James and…me? But it wasn't me, so lets just call him Kendall. Anyway, I scrolled through lots of pictures of James and Kendall, holding hands or kissing like the one I found on my suitcase. Pictures of New York City flooded the screen along with a video. Again, regretting my decision but clicking on it anyway, the sound blared into my headphones

" _Happy Birthday Kendall!" James voice spoke from behind the camera. "Here, take this" he continued, thrusting an envelope into Kendall's face._

 _"James, I told you, I didn't want anything, I just wanted to spend the day with everyone" Kendall spoke up, with a rather disgruntled but happy look on his face._

 _"I know, but you're 18! Can't I at least get you a card?" James replied, shaking the envelope one last time, which Kendall finally took the hint and grabbed it._

 _"And why are you recording this, it's a bit…." Kendall said, as he opened the envelope. As soon as he said "bit" his face dropped, as he pulled out a sheet of A4 paper. "James, you didn't! Oh god! James, I can't believe you did this. Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kendall essentially squealed as he ran towards James and pulled him into a hug._

 _"Woah, watch the phone" James joked as he returned the hug. Kendall pulled out first, and James commented. "Show the camera what you got" causing Kendall to giggle slightly as he showed the A4 sheet to the screen. On it was a receipt of a hotel in New York City, the JW Marriott Essex House. "So, we're going to do a road trip across the country, so it's going to take a couple days to get there. The hotel is booked for a week, and then we'll head back" James voice spoke up, causing Kendall's smile to grow even more._

 _Kendall approached James once more, and he covered the camera with his body, before it was shut off._

Scrolling further down through the pictures and images, I found more a similar thing. Sometimes it was just James and Kendall, but others were the whole group. One event that stood out was a 18th Birthday party, and judging by the decor, I would say it was a girl's party. Clicking on the video:

" _Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Camille, happy birthday to you!" The whole group chanted, a_ nd I could see everyone else, so I guessed Kendall was behind the camera.

 _"Go on Camille, make a wish!" Jo shouted, before wrapping her arms around the brunette girl,_ who I now knew was Camille _. Camille blew out the candles and her and Jo shared a kiss, before she offered everyone a slice of cake._

 _James made his way over to Kendall's side and said "This is definitely recording right?"_

 _"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world" Kendall replied, and they both chuckled to each other. Camille walked back out from the kitchen holding a knife, and started to cut into the cake. Before long, a loud pop went off, causing everyone but Kendall and James to jump, and the girls to scream. Camille's scream was the loudest, and Kendall recorded the windows shattering, before the screaming calmed down._

 _"Damn, that was priceless!" Kendall laughed from the other side of the camera, as well as James, causing Camille to look at them with anger on her face._

 _"You guys are jerks!" she shouted, before breaking into a fit of laughter with them "And I love you for it!" she continued._

 _James said "Sarcio" and all the glass returnd to its place in the windows before the camera cut off again._

Scrolling through one last time, I think I found the first video that was put on the laptop. Having nothing left to lose, I decided to click on it.

" _James, are you really going to record this?" Kendall asked from in front of the camera, which could only mean that James was behind it._

 _"Yes Kendall, because this is a big moment for us" James replied, looking around and seeing a load of suitcases, and a smiling Brooke Diamond._

 _"Oh Kendall,_ I'm _so happy you took my offer to live with us" she said,_ and that was my breaking point as I started to cry.

 _"I can't thank you enough for this Ms Diamond. It truly means a lot to me, and I'm not quite sure how I could ever repay you" Kendall said, and she chuckled._

 _"Honey, I've told you, just call me Brooke, and you don't need to repay me in any way. The happiness you give my son is enough, and I'm happy to provide you with a home that you feel comfortable in" she replied, causing Kendall to smile at the camera._

 _"Thank you Ms Dia…. Brooke, and I suppose your son is alright as well" Kendall replied, as he pulled James into a hug._

 _"Come on you two, lets get this stuff moved in, and then you can cuddle" Brooke joked, before the camera cut off again._

After the last video ended, tears were streaming down my face, mostly because of all the hurtful things I said to James. Deciding I hadn't hurt myself enough, I went to the bottom draw and grabbed that journal, deciding to read a few passages from it. The first passage read:

 _So James bought me this journal, and said that I should start to write in it. For what purpose I don't know, but since he got it for me, I suppose I should use it. Um, school was boring and James and I spent the night playing video games… next time I should plan what to write in here._

Skipping through, I found the page that I flicked to last night, and decided to read it since it was fairly recent.

 _So, James and I spent the day walking around New York City, doing all the touristy stuff that you do, you know going to Central Park and Times Square, which was amazing. He is so great, and I love him so much. Oh my god, I just confess it didn't I? I actually love him. I love James Diamond. This is the happiest I've ever been, and it's all thanks to him. It's unlikely that you'll ever read this James, but if you do, know that I love you. I love your beautiful hazel eyes that seem to brighten when you smile. I love the adorable facial expressions you pull when you get excited about things, and I love your kind and generous personality. I love you James Diamond, and I always will._

These videos and the journal articles are proof that he was telling the truth, and has always been there for me, and I just shouted at him, and complained about my own problems.

 _'God I'm so selfish!'_

I closed down the laptop, and went to bed that night planning what to do the next day, hoping to apologise to James for what I had said to him, as well as trying to get to know the others. It was the least I could do after how I've treated them over the last couple of days.

* * *

 **That Same Night: ? POV:**  
"I'm telling you sir, the email says he's suffering from memory loss, so we have to act like it's his first day" Robert spoke up, causing me to tilt his head towards me.

"And WayneWayne and I saw him set fire to the ground sir! His whole body set on fire, and he was completely unaffected by it" Jett spoke up next.

"Girls, have you seen anything?" I replied, turning to the three Jennifer's.

"Only that he's been spending a lot of time with Miss Wainwright, sir. That has to account for something right?" The blonde haired one replied, and I nodded.

"Ok, until we find out if the rumour is true, we must safe vigilant, no one can know of our plans. If this Kendall is a phoenix as you say, then we need to be one hundred percent sure before we take any action. Then, when the time is right, we strike. We cannot allow the prophecy to come true"

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn! So, who the hell is this mysterious figure and what is the prophecy I hear you ask. Well, you'll have to wait to find out. *Evil Grin* So, a lot happened in this chapter, with Kendall essentially torturing himself with videos and articles, and something new as also been set into gear. I wonder where this is going to go?**

 **I think it was about at this point when writing the story that I realised that I was being a massive dick to James and all of Kendall's friends. I have to admit, I was very much team Kendall until I hit about this point, so stuff will start changing from now on.**

 **Thank you to the Guest that has reviewed the chapter already! And don't worry, change is gonna start happening!**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the next chapter of Water Under the Bridge, but until then.**

 **TTFN :D**


	10. Chapter 10: 'New' Kendall

**Hi guys and welcome back to Rekindled! Other than a massive thank you for the support on the last couple of chapters, I haven't got much to say, so let's crack on!**

* * *

 **Friday-Kendall POV:**  
That morning I went to visit Kelly like she said, and we had some more basic discussions. "I've decided what I want to change PE to" I said, causing her to raise an eyebrow at me. "Can I swap it to music? After the lesson yesterday, Mr Bessant wants to help teach me the guitar, which was so cool!" I continued, and she nodded.

"Of course Kendall, I'm happy to see you so excited about a subject" she replied, and I nodded. "And are you still happy with Biology and Geography?" she asked, and I just shrugged as a response.

"Not sure, I haven't had a lesson yet, but I have biology today 3 and 4 so I'll let you know" I replied, and she nodded.

"Perfect. Any other issues? How living with Jennifer and Katie?" she asked and I beamed a massive smile.

"It's so nice! Katie a funny girl, acting all tough, I think she's sweet on the inside. Jennifer's amazing! She gave me an old phone and got my bank account back, can you believe it?" I asked, causing Kelly to chuckle.

"Sounds good." She said, just as the bell went. "Well, you best be off, and I'll see you at 13:20" Kelly continued, and I nodded. To be honest, I was thankful the bell went off when it did, as I was worried she would start to pry into more personal aspects. I wasn't ready to have a conversation with her about friends or anything, as I hadn't really made any so far. I was hoping to change that today, and it all began with me speaking to James.

I walked into English, hoping that I shared the lesson with him and, lo and behold I did, along with Camille, finally a chance to meet her properly. Not sure where to sit, I looked around the room, until I met Camille's eyes, which lit up as she waved me over to the table. I smiled, fully accepting the invitation, and sat next for her for the fifty minute period. While I was awkward at first, with James avoiding all eye contact, and not even speaking to me… ok, so it remained awkward the entire period, and by the sounds of it, it would continue into second, as both James and I had Maths. With the walk to class being just James and I, I decided to try and make conversation.

"Some lesson huh? How the hell am I supposed to know what the author is trying to say" I joked, trying to get a response out of James, but all I got was a "huh, yeah" followed by silence. I made many other failed attempts at talking to him, before we reached the lesson, and they continued all the way throughout. I mean, he wasn't completely silent, he did help me a few times when I was stuck, or he did ask me to help a few times, but other than that, the fifty minutes was spent with us getting the work done. When we left the class for break, I decided this would be the best time to talk to him.

"James, can we talk?" I asked, but when I only received a disgruntled sound from him, I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the side of the corridor.

"Kendall, what the hell? You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to talk to me" he snapped, and I could see the anger and hurt in his hazel eyes. He was clearly still in pain from our last encounter, and seeing those videos definitely made that clear. He tried to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist before he could.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I shouted at you. I was being selfish, and was only thinking about myself" I said, and he just rolled his eyes.

"You think that's going to make up for it? You think that you can just say sorry, and we can move on from this?" he replied, his time pushing me back before walking away, making sure I couldn't stop him. With little options left, I resorted to the one I hoped would work.

"I saw the videos James!" I shouted down the corridor, and I saw his whole body visibly tense up, as he stopped in his tracks. "Everything was on the computer you gave me. I saw the video of me opening the letter about New York, I saw the video of us at Camille's and I saw the video of me moving into your house." I continued, this time him turning to face me. "It made me realise that I'm the lucky one in this. James, I don't remember anything, but you remember everything, and you have to face me every single day, knowing that you lost the person you fell in love with. I can't imagine the pain you're going through, seeing me walk around not knowing a thing about anyone." And I could see the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but just stare at me tears strolling down his face. "I'm sorry" was all I could say, before turning and walking away. Clearly, he didn't want to be friends, or he would have said anything.

"Kendall wait…" ok, so maybe did want to be friends. "I'm sorry as well. I loaded all that stuff onto you, and it wasn't fair to expect you to feel the same way" he replied, and I turned back to him.

"I mean, I did keep badgering you about it" I joked, and he managed to chuckle through the tears.

"Ok, fair but still, I shouldn't have been mad at you. I mean, I wasn't your fault that you died and can't remember anything. Can we just forget about it all, and start afresh?" he asked, extending his arm out, and I took it, shaking his hand.

"Sure. Let's start afresh" I replied, a small smile forming on both our faces, obviously happy that this was resolved.

"So, do you want to sit with me a lunch? I know Dak and Carlos said that you're weren't ready to sit with everyone, but I didn't know if you just wanted to sit with me or…" he started to ramble, and I chuckled.

"I'll sit with everyone. I think I owe them an apology as well." I replied, as James led us out into the quad. Everyone was sat round their usual table, chatting and having fun, and I couldn't help but feel I was intruding into their friendship group.

"Hey guys!" James said, as he took a seat next to Jo, not that anyone noticed as they were all staring at me.

"D-Do you mind if I join you?" I stuttered, which caused Dak to slide over and tap the space next to him. Thank god it was Dak, as I already felt a bit more comfortable. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I haven't been entirely fair on you all" I said, as everyone continued to stare at me. Jo was the first one to speak up, as he took my hand over the table.

"Dude, don't worry about it. You've been through a lot yourself. Just chill ok?" she said, and I nodded. It seemed like conversation picked up where it had left off, with those guys talking about their lessons.

"What did you think of English Kendall?" I heard Camille ask, causing everyone to turn their attention to me.

"Yeah, it was alright. A bit confusing but other than that all good." I replied, causing them all to nod.

"And you had maths after that?" Camille pressed a little further, and my face kinda lit up.

"Yeah, that was quite fun actually! I mean, it was difficult, but… I don't know, I liked the feeling of getting the answer right" I replied, and it looked like everyone's jaw had dropped, their mouths all forming an 'o' shape. "What? I don't like it when you guys stare at me like that" I joked, pulling out a snack from my bag.

"You've never said that about maths before. You've always said that it's pointless, and that you're never going to use it again" Logan replied, and I was a bit hurt, but tried to play it off, shrugging my shoulders. Conversation continued, Logan telling everyone about his double history period, which I was quite excited to hear about actually. He would mention something that he studied, and I would immediately ask him more questions about it, causing the table to remain in a little bit of shock the whole time.

"Geez Kendall, you should swap to History as a specialism" Carlos joked, and I shook my head.

"I spoke to Kelly about it, and said it was too difficult. Listening to it is fun, learning it not so much. I did swap PE to music though" I replied, causing the group to slightly gasp.

"But PE was your favourite lesson!" Camille exclaimed. "You always talked about how much you loved it, and couldn't wait to go" she continued, and I shook my head.

"Not anymore. After that lesson, I couldn't do it anymore. I was constantly being tackled and tripped to the ground, it hurt" I replied, playing with the sleeves on my top. That was one of my nervous ticks.

"You'll be joining me in Music. Any particular instrument?" I heard Lucy say, and I smiled.

"Yeah, Mr Bessant gave me the old guitar in the instrument closet, and said I could keep it. I was hoping he could teach me to play. I was practising last night, but I'm still not very good" I replied a half smile on my face, as I thought back to me in the backyard trying to read the instructions.

"Don't worry about it, it takes years of practise. I'm still learning now" Lucy said, and I was intrigued.

"You play guitar as well?" I asked, the whole table descending into their own conversations.

"Yeah, but I play electric, that one's acoustic. It's the same principle though" she replied, and I smiled.

"Maybe you could teach me sometime? I mean, if you don't mind" I asked, and she nodded.

"Cool" was all she said, as she smiled back. Conversation pretty much continued like this the whole time, with the group asking questions, and me responding to them, causing them to look shocked, or even gasp a few times.

"Yeah, I finished the report last night. I loved writing about the battles, and with Logan's bits of information, it really helped"

" _gasp"_

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll use Facebook that often, it seems like I could get easily distracted. Same with YouTube actually"

" _gasp"_

"Ice hockey? The coach asked me about that yesterday, and said I was on the team but I didn't want to be anymore. If it hurt that much falling into grass, I would hate to think how painful it would be to hit the ice"

" _gasp"_

"But you loved ice hockey! You loved skating around, and messing about on it, we all did" Carlos gestured to the rest of the guys on the table. "Even Logan!" Carlos added, causing Logan to reply "hey" before gently slapping him on the arm.

"Sorry guys. But I suppose I could come and watch? When's training?" I asked, causing Carlos to shake his head.

"We have training tonight, and then we were all going to hang out if you want to join?" James asked, and I nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that" I replied, just as the bell went for the lesson.

"Kendall, you've _still_ got double biology, right?" Logan asked, almost as if he expected me to change it.

"Ur, yeah?" I replied, causing him and Camille to smile.

"Cool, you can walk with us" he replied, as the three of us made our way to the lesson. I sat with the two of them in the lesson as well, and it seemed like we were covering DNA, and how it's produce or cloned? I'm not quite sure, but there was a lot of G's, C's, A's, and T's and we had to learn what one's went together. We also 'learned' about Vivo and Vitro cloning but I say 'learned' very lightly. Logan seemed to grasp the concept fairly easily, and while Camille was struggling as well, I think she got it by the end. But I just couldn't grasp it. When the bell went, I let out a sigh of frustration, as everyone else packed their stuff away.

"Ok class. We're going to have a small test on the things we've learnt this week. That includes in anatomy we did last lesson, and the stuff we did today" Mrs Taylor shouted as everyone began to leave the class.

"Kendall, are you coming? Class is over." Camille said, still packing the last few bits in her bag.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm going to ask Mrs Taylor for a little bit more help. I'm still struggling a little with it" I replied, causing Logan to smile, and her to shake her head with a smile on her face.

"I like this _new_ Kendall. We'll see you in physics?" Logan said, and the word 'new' felt like a knife slicing against my skin.

"Yeah, see you later" I replied, with a gulp as the pair of them walked out of the class. "Mrs Taylor? I was wonder if you could help me out a little more" I asked, as she walked over to me.

"Of course, Kendall. But, are you going to be ok for this test?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird. I know stuff about Biology, but I don't know when I learnt it. I'll just study everything, and then I'll be fine" I replied, and she chuckled.

"Alright, but about the anatomy part, little is known about the phoenix, so do you want to continue to study the human anatomy?" she replied, and I just shrugged my shoulder.

"I'll look what's on the phoenix, and in the test if there something I know, I'll answer it, if not, yeah I'll stick with the human" I replied, and she smiled.

"Ok, so what do you need help on?" and from then on, I spent the rest of lunch going over everything in the lesson. I explained what I thought it meant to her, and she corrected me if I was wrong, but mostly she smiled and nodded, telling me that I had grasped it well enough. She recommended a few websites and sent me a link to them, saying that if I was still struggling to check them, but she said that I had got it. Checking the time, I saw that I had about 10 minutes left of lunch, and I was starting to get a little hungry. I told Mrs Taylor that I was going to get some lunch, and thanked her for the help before rushing to the cafeteria. I saw the line was still huge, but I had no option but to wait in it. The lunch lady from yesterday spotted me, and gestured to one of the paninis on display. I nodded, not really bothered what was in it, and I saw her tuck it away for safekeeping. Moving in the line was slow, but when the bell went, most people seemed to scramble but a few people, including me, waited. I eventually got that panini, thanking the lunch lady loads before running to Kelly's office. I was definitely late at this point, and felt so bad about it. I panicked, rushing into Kelly's office, and she just looked at me no emotion present on her face.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry! I was just so hungry and the queue was so long, but…" I began to ramble, but Kelly put her hand up.

"Kendall, it's fine. Mrs Taylor already emailed me saying that you would be late. She said that you spent most of break with her and that she was very impressed with you" Kelly said, and I smiled at her. "I've also spoke to Mr Bessant, and he's happy for you to join his music class, which is great." She continued, and I smiled. "Anything else you want to talk about?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Not really. I'm happy at the moment, I feel like everything is going well." I replied, causing Kelly to smile. While these 10 minutes seemed good in theory, in practise it was slightly awkward, mostly because it was just me and Kelly. Ok, so we had stuff to talk about, but I wasn't sure if she was interested half the time, or was just putting on that face to make me think she was. Luckily the bell went, and I made my way to Physics, seeing that most of the group was joining us. The lesson today was on the electromagnetic spectrum, which I thought was going to be pretty simple, but it turns out it wasn't. Most of the lesson I tried to focus, but the rest of the guys on the table seemed to give up pretty quickly, pissing about instead.

I may have snapped at them a few times, when I was trying to read something causing Lucy to say "God you've never been this interested in Physics before," again only adding to the pain I felt. IT was the final lesson of the day, and that was rather enjoyable as well. It seems James and Carlos didn't share this lesson with me, as it was one of their specialisms, so they had it earlier today. We spent the lesson learning randomly about different storage devices, and what could and couldn't be put on them. Despite what you think, we didn't use the computers once, which kinda upset me. When the lesson ended, the group met back up at the bench in the quad, and everyone was ready to head to the ice rink.

"You know, I might head to the library. Mrs Taylor's given us a test, and I wanna revise for it" I said, causing the whole group to gasp again.

"Woah, you've never revised for a test in your life" Camille said, followed by Carlos.

"And you wouldn't dare miss out on hockey practise!" and while they all spoke, I could feel a small bit of anger rising inside of me.

"Damn Kendall, you've really changed" Jo was the final one to speak up, and that's when I snapped.

"Thank you guys so much, for constantly reminding me that I've changed, or I'm different, or that I was someone else before this! Thank you so much for constantly comparing me to someone that I used to be. Well, I'm sorry that you can't have him back, and that you're stuck with me. I'm sorry that I don't want to play hockey, and I'm sorry that I wanted to study for my test. Thank you so much for reminding me that I'm some freak who doesn't remember anything! I'm so sick of being compared to what I used to be like, and I can't help how I am now! So would be please just shut the fuck up about the old me." I yelled, stunning them all into silence, but anger was only the primer for my actual emotions, as once I finished yelling I broke down into tears, crying my eyes out as I ran away from the group towards the boy's toilets, the one place I was hoping I could get away. I locked myself into one of the cubicles, and cried without any embarrassment.

I heard the main door open, and someone ask "Kendall?" followed by a load of footsteps, leading to right outside my door. "Kendall come out" James voice continued, as he rattled the door.

"James, just leave me alone" I said, and he sighed.

"Oh no. We've had this before and this time I'm not going away until we resolve this. All of us resolve this. Please, just come out and talk to us" he continued, and I shook my head.

"No, you wouldn't understand" I replied, still slightly sobbing into my hands, and he didn't budge one bit.

"Why are you just assuming that? Of course we're not going to understand if you don't explain" he continued to reason, and I finally unlocked the door.

"Fine, but everyone needs to listen to me ok?" I asked, and he nodded. Walking out of the toilets, everyone was stood around waiting each of them wearing a look of sympathy on their faces. I took a deep breathe and began to speak. "I saw all the videos and pictures of you all together, and you all looked so happy. Every time you mention him, I remember how happy you all were with him, and how you're now stuck with me. Every time you compare me to him, I remind myself that I'm not one of your friends, but he is, and I feel bad because I can't give him back to you. I feel like I'm stopping you all from being your happy little group again" I sobbed, causing all the girls to tear up slightly.

"Kendall, we're so sorry!" Camille was the first one to speak up, pulling me into a hug. "We didn't know that it was upsetting you"

"And don't you dare think you're stopping us from being happy!" Jo spoke up next, as she joined the hug. "I suppose it's just difficult for all of us to get used to, but we can try, I promise"

"Thanks guys, and I'm sorry I shouted at you" I replied, causing them all to chuckle.

"It's not the first time you've done it. I mean, you did it yesterday as well after history, so we're used to it" Dak joked, and I chuckled slightly.

"Come on. Let's go to hockey, and you can watch. If you don't like it, I'll go with you the library and help you study" Camille said, and I nodded.

"Ok, but just this once" I replied, as we made our way to the rink. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but when we started to walk, I was under James' arm, which was obviously something that he and Kendall used to do. I however, was slightly uncomfortable with it, and tried to get out, wiggling myself free of his grasp, which he quickly took notice of, and see me free. I blushed slightly, and stayed by his side, hoping that he wouldn't initiate any more physical contact.

When we walked into the rink itself, I noticed everyone starting to shiver, with Jo adding the statement of "It's always cold in here" in which Logan sarcastically replied "It's an ice hockey rink" so Jo flipped him off. I didn't really notice any change, and proceeded to make my way over to the stands, eyeing the rink. I could see some of the team had already gathered, as James, Dak, Carlos and Logan made their way into the changing rooms. The girls accompanied me, sitting down and talking to each other like they'd usually do, while I pulled out my phone and tried to send a text to Jennifer, asking if I could stay out late.

Texting on this thing was difficult! I mean for the letter 'C' you needed to press the key three times! After the frustration of the phone, and ridicule from the girls, I sent the text just as the guys came out in their hockey gear, and I couldn't help but think how buff they all looked, especially with their jerseys on. Trying to ignore the feeling I was getting, I checked my phone once more, to see that Jennifer had texted back.

 _'Ok, just give me the address where you end up, and I'll pick you up whenever. Stay Safe xx'_ and that text made me feel all warm inside. It was nice knowing that she cared for me. Anyway, we must have watched them for an hour and a half, and the whole time, I was hiding behind my hands. This was one vicious sport, with all them hitting the ice at least once or twice, some people hitting it more and more. I also kept imagining someone falling over, and another person chopping their fingers off, so that didn't help.

James was slammed into the barrier surrounding the rink, Logan face planted the ice, Carlos was tripped over and also face planted the ice, and everyone seemed to pile on Dak for some reason, making my distaste for this sport worsen slightly. Like I said, an hour and a half later, and 'training' was finished. All the girls rushed down to the barrier to greet the boys and I followed behind.

"So, what did you think Kendall?" James asked, with a rather smug look on his face.

"I think that was horrible, and I'm surprised that none of you have broken any bones" I replied, causing his smug look to fall.

"Come on, at least skate on the ice? I can get your skates" he replied, and I shook my head.

"No way. Nuh uh" I replied, causing his face to drop once more.

"Come on, please. Just once, and if you don't like it, I won't make you do it again?" Carlos asked, and he was pulling some kind of puppy dog face, one that made him look irresistible

"Uuuuuuugggghhhh. Fine. But only this one!" I protested, seeing Carlos' face light up when I did so. James skated off instantly, heading for the changing rooms, and also instantly returned with a pair of skates. I slipped them on, all the guys watching me with massive anticipation as I did so which did put me on edge slightly. Walking on said skates was difficult enough, but as soon as I stepped on the ice, I knew I couldn't do this. I did try to protest, believe me, but they all wouldn't let me back out. Getting onto the ice, I instantly gripped onto the side of the rink, using it to propel myself around. Not that it helped so much, as I still slipped a lot, and even fell over a couple of times, which resulted in James helping me up.

"Come on Kendall, just skate!" I heard Carlos shouted, and this only angered me more.

"God, thank you so much for that helpful advice, I should have thought of that sooner!" I retorted very sarcastically, a tone he picked up on. I tried letting go of the barrier, only to fall over and over and over again, each time causing more and more and more pain, and more and more embarrassment as everyone laughed at me. "Fuck it!" I shouted, grabbed into the barrier, and hoisting myself back to the exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" I heard James shout, as he began to skate over to me.

"I'm done. I've been on here for like 30 minutes, and I've spent all of that time falling onto the ice, in which everyone laughed at me. So, I'm done. I've given this a try, but it's not for me" I replied, finally stepped off the ice, and undoing the shoe laces. Slipping out of that boot was the most comforting thing I've ever experience, wiggling my toes about before slipping my shoes back on.

"But…" James began, and I shook my head.

"But nothing James. I said I'd come to the rink, and I did, and I also said I'd give it a go, and I did. So, I'm done" I replied, causing him to roll his eyes and huff out.

"Fine" he replied, before turning back to the guys. "Come on, let's go get changed! We're done here" he shouted to them, causing them to let out a moan of their own.

"You can stay if you want. I'll just head to the library and study, then head off" I replied, causing him to turn his attention back to me.

"But I thought you were hanging out with us tonight?" James replied, a tone of sadness in his voice when he did so.

"I don't mind. I don't want to be a bother, and that's all I feel like I've been today" I replied as I pulled myself off the floor, both shoes tied and ready to go. "I understand if you don't want me to hang out with you" I shrugged trying to maintain my cool, when internally I knew everyone hated me.

"Kendall, of course we want you to hang out with us" I heard Lucy's voice from behind, followed my Camille speaking up next.

"Yeah, you haven't been a bother! This is all just new to you" she continued, followed by Jo.

"Please Kendall, even if it's just for a few hours? And we won't force you to do anything you don't want to" she finished, and I smiled small.

"Ok, but honestly, you guys continue here, and just come get me when you're done. I don't want to stop you from having fun" I replied, causing James to nod.

"Ok, we'll be about half an hour" he replied, and I nodded.

"See you then"

* * *

 **So there we are! A longer chapter this time, all about Kendall reconnecting with his friends! So, he and James finally had their little moment, and everything is finally out in the open! Finally, they are friends again! We also had some turmoil with everyone comparing Kendall to his old self, but that was also resolved. And finally, we had Kendall trying to ice skate but funnily enough that didn't end very well for him. I wonder what the next chapter will entail... Maybe this is where the Kendall/OC comes into play...**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, RainbowDiamonds and Winterschild11 for reviewing the last two chapters and I hope this satisfied the need for Kendall and his friends to reconnect. Like I said in the last chapter, this is where I realised that I was actually being quite harsh on James and everyone, so that's changing!**

 **I will see you all on Monday for the next chapter of Water Under the Bridge, but until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	11. Chapter 11: He's Super Cute

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Rekindled! So this is a chapter that many of you guys in the reviews don't seem to excited about, due to something that I hinted at. But let's crack on, and see what you think!**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
As expected, the library at this time was mostly empty. There was one student getting on with some work but that was pretty much it, so as usual I made my way over to the desk in the centre of the room, getting out all of my biology work. Glancing up at the other student, I noticed that he was from my biology class, but I was unsure of his name. He glanced back up, as we locked eyes causing me to blush and smile at him. He chuckled, smiling back and waving slightly. He had light brown hair, with was styled so it was off his forehead, and an ear stud in his right ear. His glasses had a black frame at the front, and the temples of the glasses were white, which suited his face perfectly, including his beautifully chiselled jaw. He nodded his head my way, and I could feel myself blush as he did so, causing him to chuckle once again.

I looked away, trying to focus on the revision in front of me, going over some of the stuff that Mrs Taylor had told me would be on the test. Every now and again, I would look up and see the mysterious pretty boy writing something, or tapping his pencil the desk, which I found adorable. Moving onto a confusing topic, I couldn't help but left out a series of huffs, or "what the hell" every now and again, and I could hear him chuckling slightly. I looked up, seeing him smiling at me, which caused me to blush and also chuckle for some reason.

"Stuck?" I heard him ask, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm trying to do some biology, but I'm so confused" I chuckled back, smiling as I did so.

"Well, maybe I could help? I'm in your class" he replied, and I must have blushed as red as an apple. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that" was all I could respond with, as I saw him pack up his stuff, and move over right next to me. Again, I must have blushed even deeper, having him this close to me, and I could help but get a little bit nervous as a result.

"Ah, I can see why your confused, you're doing enzymes and chromatography" he joked, causing me to nod. "Yeah, it took me all week to get my head around this" he continued, now leaning a little bit closer to me, using the excuse of pulling my text book a little closer. Trying to maintain my cool, I allowed him to explain the topic to me, and he made it seem so easy.

"God, you're a genius" I complimented, and this time it caused him to blush.

"I'm not that smart, I mean I struggled with it too" he replied, still leaning in quite close to me. I playfully tapped him on the arm, trying desperately to engage in any type of physical contact with him while speaking up again.

"Give yourself more credit, I wouldn't have got this without you" I replied, causing a playful smirk to grow on his face.

"You know, maybe we should meet up more often, so I can help you study" he suggested, now looking deep into my eyes, as I looked into his. They were a beautiful blue colour, and seemed to fit him so perfectly.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I replied, causing a smile to grow on both our faces.

"Kendall?" I heard a voice speak up out of nowhere, ruining the little moment me and this mystery guy were sharing. "You ready to head off?" the voice continued and I looked up to see James staring down at me.

"Y-Yeah, let me just pack up" I replied, grabbing my stuff of my desk. "Thank you for helping… sorry I didn't catch your name" I said to my mystery man, blushing massively as I did so.

"That's because I didn't give it to you" he replied, rather suggestively, causing me to blush even more. "It's Dylan"

"Well, thank you Dylan for the help, and I hope we can do it again sometime" I continued, hoping he'd take the hint, which he did.

"Yeah. I hope this isn't too forward, but can I give you my number? You know, so we can meet up and study?" he replied, that beautiful smirk on his face once again.

"Yeah" I replied, pulling my phone out of my pocket. "Sorry about my phone, it's not the greatest thing" I joked, as he started to type his name and number.

"I think it's cute. Just like you" he replied, handing my phone back to me. I heard James clear his throat behind us, and I jumped slightly. "I'll see you around Kendall" he said, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"You too, Dylan" I replied, as James cleared his throat once again. This time I actually paid attention, following him out of the library, but every now and again, looking over my shoulder to see Dylan smiling at me, which I obviously returned.

"So, Dylan hey? He seems nice" James began, and I couldn't help but notice the jealousy and spite in his voice.

"Yeah, he is. He helped me with some work" I replied, my head still floating in the clouds over the events that had just transpired. I followed James out of the building, and met up with everyone else, who sarcastically clapped and wooed when we left the building.

"Took you long enough" Lucy spoke up, causing me to roll my eyes, while James replied

"Sorry, Kendall was trying to get into some dude's pants" the spite and jealously still present.

"Who? What dude?" Camille asked, followed by Carlos.

"Yeah, who dude?" James obviously took this as a chance to jump on the bandwagon as well.

"Yeah, Kendall who?" he scolded, which I ignored, still floating on Cloud 9.

"Dylan. He's in my biology class" I replied, causing a few of the girls to squeal.

"Oh my god, no way! He's super cute" Camille said, causing Jo to mock offence. "Sorry babe, but it's true" Camille replied, kissing Jo on the cheek as she did so.

"I know. He has beautiful blue eyes, and I love his glasses" I replied, staring at the school doors, hallucinating him coming out.

"Hey Kendall" the hallucination spoke, but I snapped out of it, and realised it was him. I blushed massively, looking down at the floor and back up at him before I managed a "hey" which he chuckled and smirked at, as he continued to walk by.

"He is cute!" I heard Jo speak up, as we all stared at him, watching him get into his car.

"He's not that cute" James tried to mumble under his breath, but I didn't work to tell, as we all heard him.

"Jealous much?" Logan commented, as we began our walk away from the school.

"What? Me? Jealous?" James replied, very clearly faking a laugh at the end of his sentence, one that no one was buying.

"Whatever" Logan scoffed, causing me to smirk slightly. The walk to Lucy's house wasn't too bad, and I texted Jennifer the address like I promised would. As soon as we arrived, I asked Lucy where the toilet was, and made my way to where she pointed. Relieving myself, I started to walk back to the living room, where I could hear everyone talking. At the mention of my name, and I stopped, and listened properly.

"I'm sorry James, but there not much we can do." Camille spoke up, her voice soft but firm.

"I know, but it's difficult to see him with someone else! Especially the way he was gushing over him. Do you remember when that was me?" James replied, and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Of course we do James, but remember what we promised Kendall? We can't force him to act the way he used to be, and I know it's difficult but we need to let the old him go" Lucy spoke up, and I could hear James sniffle.

"I know, believe me I know, but it doesn't help when I still love him, and I never even got the chance to tell him that" he replied, and it was tugging my heartstrings a little bit. He obviously loved me…Kendall, but I can't let that hold me back. I like Dylan, and I'm not going to force myself into a relationship with James, just because him and Kendall dated. Putting an end to their conversation, I quietly walked back down the hallway, before walking towards them rather loudly. Hopefully they got the hint, and stopped talking about it.

When I walked in, I could see the girls were sat next to James, while the guys were on the floor beside him. It was obvious who they were siding with in this situation. I walked over to one of the sofa's, trying to avoid eye contact with James, but it was pretty difficult considering everyone was fussing around him, and his eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying.

"Shall we stick on a movie?" I heard Lucy say, finally breaking the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea" Camille spoke up, walking over to the TV and turning it on. James mumbled something about being one second, and quickly made his way out of the room, and I knew it would be best if I left him some space. Camille and Lucy picked a movie, which looked like it was only an hour and a half long, and that was great for me as I knew I could leave after it. Lucy brought a few snacks in from the kitchen, but for the whole movie, I remained seated not really saying much. I was having an internal struggle between James and Dylan, and I think seeing all the happy couples in the room didn't help. Carlos was snuggled up into Logan lap while Logan combed through his hair, and Camille was also cuddled up into Jo. The two arguments going throw my head were _'James loves you'_ and _'No, James loves Kendall, not you'_ and both sides were making some pretty convincing arguments.

Eventually the side arguing for Dylan won out, with the straight up fact that I don't remember anything with James. I mean sure, there was photographic and video evidence, and I did lose my memory, but as bad as it sounds, I have never felt anything for James. Sure he was cute, hot even, but after everything that has happened, I couldn't risk a relationship with him. I zoned back in, seeing the movie was scrolling through the credits, meaning I had literally just wasted an hour and a half, not that it mattered.

"Another one?" I heard Lucy ask, looking around the room, seeing everyone else nod, with only made my situation even more awkward.

"Um, I'm gonna head off. Thank you for tonight, and I'll see you guys on Monday" I replied, getting up from the chair, and pulling my phone out, shooting Jennifer a quick message.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go" Lucy replied, but I shook my head.

"Nah, it's probably for the best." I replied, looking straight at James as I said it. "I'm a little tired and got a bit of a headache" I lied, trying to get out of it as soon as possible.

"Ok, but we're hanging out tomorrow if you want to join?" she continued to persist, and I just chuckled.

"Maybe, I'm got some stuff planned for tomorrow, so don't hold out any hopes" I lied once again, seeing Jennifer pull up outside. "Well, that's my ride, so I'll see you guys on Monday" I said, essentially running out of the house and to the car.

"Woah, calm down, or you'll yank the door off" Jennifer joked as the car door swung open, and I slammed it shut.

"Sorry, it's just been a stressful day" I replied, buckling my seat belt as Jennifer placed her hand on my knee.

"Why don't you tell me about it" she replied, as we pulled off from Lucy's house. Jennifer was great when I told her the whole story, not interrupting me at all, but I could see she was considering what she was going to say. I took most of the drive back to explain, and it wasn't until we were pulling up on the drive that she spoke up.

"I just want everyone to treat me normally" I said, as I grabbed the door handle, ready to get out of the car. Before I could, she grabbed my arm, and I turned to face her, seeing that she was ready to speak up.

"I know people keep comparing you Kendall, and James is being funny with you, but what you've gotta remember is that it's only been two days. It can take people months to fully grieve a loss, and you can't be too hard of them for comparing you as well. Most of them have probably know you…Kendall for the majority of their lives. This is just a big change for everyone, and it's going to take some time for them to adjust" Jennifer reasoned while we were in the car, and once again, she made some pretty valid points. In my head, I made everyone else out to be the bad guys, but all along, they were just trying to adapt to the new situation and grieve for their best friend. And James…poor James. He's been so used to a Kendall who's been in love with him for two years, and in the last two days, his whole world was crumbled around him.

"Why am I such a dick" I asked, slumping back into the seat of the car. I heard Jennifer chuckle next to me, before placing a hand on my knee.

"Don't worry about it Kendall, it's new to you as well" was all she replied with, as she stepped out of the car, leaving me to stew in a pit of eternal despair. Ok, so that was a bit far, but I think my point was made. Jennifer unlocked the front door of the house, and then turned back to me, staring at me through the windshield. She didn't say anything, but just nodded her head towards the front door, something I took as 'hurry the fuck up.' Groaning, I pulled myself from the seat, and approached her.

"Do you think I should stop flirting with Dylan" I tried to continue our conversation, as I saw her lock the car behind me, while I stepped through the front door.

"That's a difficult one. I think that if you choose to continue, you shouldn't flaunt it in front of James. I mean, he's going through enough as it is, and he doesn't need to see you being all happy with a new partner" Jennifer replied, as she shut the door behind the pair of us.

"Thank you, Jennifer. For everything" I replied, pulling her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but quickly returned it as the two of us settled. It only lasted about 5 seconds before I pulled out.

"Don't mention it" She said, smiling down at me, which settled my nerves. "And dinner will be about an hour" she continued, as she settled back into her usual motherly routine. I nodded, before grabbing my bag, and making my way upstairs to continue studying for the test.

The rest of the evening passed relatively easily, with us having dinner, and talking about our days, only to then spend the evening watching a film together which was nice.

* * *

 **Saturday:**  
I spent the morning offering to help Jennifer with any chores or basically anything. I knew I didn't need to, but I felt like I wanted to try and earn my keep in the house. After all, she was feeding me, and providing a roof over my head, so it was the least I could do. She said that it wasn't necessary, but I kept prodding until she gave me something to do. I helped hoover the house, as well as fold some washing, and before long she told me just to go and have some fun. The initial thought I got was what Lucy had said about hanging out, but I quickly dismissed that, deciding it probably wouldn't end well if I went.

I decided on my guitar, and to keep the noise down, I went to the back garden where I could hopefully play without being distracted. I followed the instructions in the book and continued to persevere until I got the slightly hang of it. It wasn't until I heard someone speak up that I snapped out of my little bubble.

"You look like you're plenty busy" the voice said, and I looked up to see Logan stood in front of me, a smirk present on his face. He was obviously happy that he had caught me out.

"Logan, w-w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, not sure on what to actually say. It was quite obvious that I had bailed on them, so I could now only hope that he wasn't pissed at me.

"Well, I was walking past when I heard someone strumming a guitar, and a very familiar voice say 'fuck.' Turns out it was you" Logan said in a rather smug tone, which kinda pissed me off.

"So, that's it, you're gonna rat me out. Tell everyone that I'd rather stay at home then hang out with you guys?" I replied, deciding to put straight to the point. What's the point of pissing about when it's clear he's caught me. After I said that, his expression softened slightly as he started to approach me.

"Kendall, I just want to know why" Logan replied, and I just sighed, now staring back down at the book.

"Do you want me to be honest?" I asked, Logan, looking back up to see him nod his head. "I know you guys are trying to be nice to me and all, but to me it feels like I've only been alive for about four days, and most of the memories I have are either crying, being angry or both. And to be honest, a lot of that is over you guys. I know you guys are trying to be nice and all, but I think I just need a few days alone. To get my head around things and all. So please could you give me that?" I ask, causing Logan to simply nod.

"Of course. I guess, I'll see you in Monday" he replied, with a small smile before walking away.

Trying to shake away the guilty feeling, I returned my attention to the guitar, and continue to attempt some sort of song.

* * *

 **Yes, I am that much of a dick, having Kendall flirt with Dylan in front of James. It makes good story telling right? Please don't kill me. KAMES IS THE END GOAL, TRUST ME!**

 **I want to say a massive thank you to the Guest, RainbowDiamonds and Winterschild11 for reviewing the last chapter, and I am sorry that I'm putting you through all this emotional turmoil. I promise it will resolved...in about 12 chapters. Now, I'm realising how much of a dick I am. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. *Single tear rolls down face* At least we all got past the fact that I'm a guy, so positive thinking! :P**

 **As for Class Vs Character, I'm going to continue uploading that when Water Under the Bridge finishes, so that will be 14th May, and I have to admit that I'm** **enjoying writing that story so far, which is always a good sign.**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the next chapter of Water Under the Bridge, but until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Power Number 2

**So, I've had a strong urge to upload this over the weekend, and I've finally decided to give into it. With this chapter, we are officially half way through the story, so I just want to thank you guys for sticking with it, and I hope you will continue to do so. Right, let's crack on!**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
A couple months have passed since Logan had caught me playing my guitar, and it seems he never said anything to the group. At the moment, everything seems to be going ok. Comparisons between Me and Kendall seemed to have died down, with someone only making one if they slip up, and school is going very well. All the teachers have been very impressed with my work ethic, saying that if I continue, I have the possibility of getting into one of the top universities in the country. As well as that, Mr Bessant is teaching me how to play the guitar, both during our music lessons, and sometimes when they go to hockey training. After that incident, the group no longer pushed me to attend if I didn't want to, which I was happy about. Everything with Dylan is going really well, with us texting and ringing each other, and it wasn't long before he asked me on a date. Since then, we've been dating, and I've been spending some lunches with him, and others with the rest of the group, trying not to rub it into James' face. The two of us seem to be getting on alright, but whenever we talk, I always feel slightly guilty like I've betrayed him or something.

Anyway, cutting back to the present. It's currently Wednesday Morning, and I'm stood in the field with Mr Bessant, since he was more than willing to help me learn about my powers. "Ok Kendall, so we know that you have pyrokinesis as a power, so we'll start there" Mr Bessant said, as I nodded. Looking around the field, I saw all the mages training and doing whatever they were doing. Some were shooting different spells at each other, while trying to block their opponents, others were using their wands to conjure fire or water, and some were transforming items into something completely different. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel intimidated, but I knew that the only way to get to their level would be to learn.

"Ok, so what should I do?" I asked back, finally turning my attention to him.

"Well, I want you to focus on the fire in your heart. Block everything out and focus on nothing but the beating of your heart, and the fire within" he said, causing me to close my eyes as I focused. I tried to envision my heart, and the fire within, as well as the sound it made, but nothing was working.

"It's not working" I huffed, very quickly giving up on his method.

"Kendall, you're trying too hard and tensing up. Don't picture your heart, feel it. Come on, give it another go" he said, causing me to nod, as I tried again. Thinking about what Mr Bessant had said, I let my body relax, focusing on absolutely nothing. The sound around me started to soften, and before long, I could hear nothing but the beating of my own heart, and the heat that was radiating off of it.

"Good. Now, I want you to focus on the flame in your heart, and I want you to feel it running to your finger tips ok" I heard Mr Bessant's voice speak up, and as I remained calm, I tried to spread the heat throughout my body, feeling it spread from my heart, down my arms to the palm of my hands, and eventually my fingertips. The feeling I gained was almost euphoric, and I heard Mr Bessant say "Open your eyes" in which I followed his instruction. When I did, I could see small flames radiating off of my shoulders, all the way down to my arms and finally into my fingertips. "Good, now I want you to focus that fire into a ball in the palm of your hand" he replied, and I nodded, trying to focus on what he said. As soon as I did, the fire from my body extinguished, causing me to groan in annoyance.

"God! And I had it as well!" I groaned, running my hands through my hair, and slightly tugging on a few strands.

"Kendall, calm down. You did so well. Come on, let's try again" Mr Bessant said, reassuring me that it was ok, and we spent the rest of the morning practising. By the time we had finished, I still hadn't managed to create the fire ball, but I was definitely getting better at creating the fire in the first place. It wasn't until I was walking off the field that I noticed a familiar face looking over at me. I smiled at him and waved, which James repeated before walking over to me.

"Hey" I said, as he approached.

"Hey, you seemed to be doing well. I couldn't summon anything like that until I had been practising for about a week" he replied, as the two of us walked off the field together. We both shared a small chuckle at James' statement before I decided to continue the conversation.

"I still couldn't get a fireball though. Every time I tried to create one, the fire would just extinguish" I replied, causing him to nod his head, as if he understood.

"I used to have the same problem, I couldn't create what I wanted to." He started, as I quirked an eyebrow at him when we finally walked through the school doors. People were rushing about before school, stood at their lockers, or talking with their friends. James and I made our way through the crowd as he continued to speak. "Then someone told me something something helpful. He said that instead of imagining what you want to create, imagine what you are doing to do with it. So instead of imagining the fireball, imagine you throwing it up into the air, or launching it at a target" he replied, and I nodded, as I finally reached my locker.

"Thanks for the help" I started, as I pulled some books out of my locker. "I gonna try that later" I continued, as I felt someone place their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" the well known voice said, causing me to chuckle.

"Considering I'm in the middle of the school, I'm going to guess the world renown Shawn Mendes" I replied, causing the voice to chuckle.

"Close but not quite" Dylan said, as he pulled his hands off of my eyes.

"Oh, it's you" I joked, as I turned into him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I looked over at James, to see that he had the most emotionless look on his face, but his eyes betrayed him, as I could see a few tears forming.

"I'll see you guys later" James quickly said, before rushing off somewhere. I couldn't help but feel massively guilty over what I had just done, and this feeling was definitely taking place a lot. Every time I kissed Dylan, or even held his hand, something just felt..off. I was putting it down to the fact that he was my first boyfriend and I was slightly nervous about the whole thing, but deep down I knew it wasn't that at all.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with relative ease. The lessons were enjoyable, with me making pages of notes throughout the lesson, and I spent break and lunch times with Dylan and the group respectively. The only bad encounter I had was in my free last. I was stood at my locker, when someone pushed me into it, causing me to bang my head across the top bar. I turned around to see Jett and WayneWayne stood there laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, rubbing over the area where I had smashed my head into the locker.

"Cause you're a freak" Jett responded, before pushing me back against the locker, with me now hitting the back of my head against the top bar. I decided to try and push back, but as soon as I did, Jett grabbed my wrists, digging his nails into them, drawing blood. I winced at the pain he was causing as Jett continued to taunt me. "What, you're not gonna try and fight back? God you are pathetic, even for a genny!" he said, as WayneWayne continue to snicker next to him.

"I'm not a genny!" I snapped back, tugging on my wrists as I tried to escape.

"No, then what are you? Not that it matters, you're pathetic anyway" WayneWayne decided to join with the taunting, and it made me see red.

"I'm a phoenix, you assholes!" I snapped, my anger suddenly getting the best of me. Similarly to the first time Jett had taunted me, I started to feel the fire radiating off of my skin.

"Hah, fire? You think that will help you? I'm a demon, you stupid prick!" Jett continued, still digging his nails into my skin. I felt the fire spread from my body onto Jett's, and obviously he wasn't too concerned about it. I felt completely trapped, with no obvious way to escape from the situation. No one was in the corridors, and everyone was in lesson anyway. I continued to struggle against him, each time my yanks getting harder and harder. I started to feel his nails sliding further down my arm every time I pulled away from him, but instead of the pain increasing, it seemed to numb slightly.

Fire was still radiating off my body, and with one final yank I was able to free my arm from his grasp. That however wasn't the most spectacular of what happened, as when I managed to do so, I also kicked Jett, and it seemed like it was with enough force to project him across the entire corridor, slamming into the lockers opposite mine. With quick thinking, I turned to WayneWayne and slammed my fist into his gut resulting in a crack as he flew down the corridor a good 5 metres before hitting the floor with some force. The fire continued to radiate off my body as students and teachers came running from their class. Dylan, James and Lucy came running up to me, making sure not to get too close however, something that I noticed.

"Kendall?" James asked, as the anger in my body remained at a fairly high level. "Kendall, I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?" James asked, slowly approaching me. By the time he had reached me, surprisingly, I had managed to calm down and he was close enough to catch me as I fell into his arms, my whole body suddenly becoming weak. "Kendall?" I heard James ask, as I looked up at him. "Why are you're eyes red?" he asked, and it seemed that when I said I saw red, it was literal as well as metaphorical.

I tried to reply, but I felt so weak that all I could do was just breath as I laid in his arms, the teachers suddenly ushering students back into the classrooms, as Kelly approached me. Without saying anything, she hoisted me out of James' arms and dragged me back to her office, the look on her face emotionless and worrying for me.

* * *

When we arrived at Kelly's office, neither of us had said a word, and that was frightening. I managed to regain a small amount of strength on the walk back and sat myself in the chair opposite her. Moment's went past, nothing still being said until I saw her open her mouth slightly. Before I could stop it, I started to ramble.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I just got so angry, and Jett kept saying things to aggravate me, and he was digging his nails into my wrists and it really hurt so I just snapped and kicked him, and then he was over the other side of the corridor, and I just felt so powerful and I slammed my fist into WayneWayne's gut and then he was down the corridor and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of it to happen" My ramble ended, with me breathing rather heavily as I tried to regain my breathe. Kelly remained silent throughout the whole thing, just listening to everything I had to say, and it wasn't until I finished that she spoke.

"Power number 2: Super Strength" was all she said, as I stared down at the floor. "Kendall" she began, causing me to look up at her. "We caught the whole thing on CCTV, so we know that you didn't start it, and with some persuasion, I could get Bitters to rule it as self-defence. After all, you were just stood at your locker when they attacked." She began, and I nodded, waiting for the catch. "The mages are currently fixing the damage to the lockers, as well as the damage to WayneWayne's gut, so hopefully he won't decide to press charges. If he does, we'll use the CCTV as evidence, so you have nothing to worry about" she continued, and I was still waiting for the catch. "Other than that, you're free to go" she said, causing the door to open as she said so.

I was completely shocked, not quite sure how to respond in that situation.

"Wait, what's the catch? After all that, I can't just be let off Scot free, surely?" I asked, not daring to move from the seat.

"So, you're saying you did something wrong?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Kelly, I kicked a kid across the corridor, and punch another kid about 5 metres!" I exclaimed, for some reason, trying to put myself deeper in trouble. "Surely, I should be punished for that, I mean it was wrong!" I continued, as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Kendall, like I said, we know what you did, and the very fact that you know it was wrong is why you aren't being punished. Your actions were out of self-preservation, and yet you feel bad about it, that's a rare quality in someone. If you wish I can offer you some sort of punishment?" she asked, and I shook my head, causing her to chuckle. "Just relax Kendall, the school is on your side for this one. If Jett and WayneWayne are insulting you, and you have the ability to leave, I suggest you do so, but in that situation, you had no choice but to retaliate." She said, as she opened the door once again.

"Thank you, Kelly," was all I replied with, as I stood up and exited the room, thinking over what she had said. I met up with everyone, and the school of the school day continue to be mundane. Everyone was whispering about what I had done, and some even congratulated me on it, but other than that, the atmosphere returned to normal.

* * *

 **Later that Day,? POV:  
** "He's a phoenix sir, he admitted it to WayneWayne and I himself" Jett said, as I smirked at him and the other boy.

"Was that before or after he beat the shit out of you" I retorted, causing the three Jennifer's to snicker. "Very well, now that we have confirmation, we can move onto phase 2. I need you to kidnap the boy and bring him to me. We cannot allow the prophecy to occur, but I also feel he would be a great asset to our cause. With the power of a phoenix on our side, our plan would be concrete, and we can finally gain our revenge on the Organisation after all these years." I exclaimed, causing 5 people in front of me to nod, while one raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure that is wise sir? After all, if this phoenix is the one to fulfil the prophecy, then surely it would be easier to eliminate him rather than give him the chance to strike." Robert said, and my anger only boiled as he spoke.

"How dare you question my orders! I am your leader, and you shall do as I say!" I erupted, as my talons grew. I quickly made my way over to my disloyal subordinate and wrap my hand around his throat, causing him to lose breathe and choke. When he was on the verge of dying, I dropped him, causing him to fall to the ground as he gasped for air. "Now, perform my command at once!" I said, my voice calming as I made my way back over to my throne, no matter it's decaying state.

"Of course my Lord" all 6 of them say, before moving to perform their duties. I cannot allow this phoenix to fulfil his place in the prophecy. If he does, then this finally is the end of the Separatist forces, and of course, me.

However, the reward I shall gain my having such power beside me is enough to risk everything I have built.

After all, a phoenix can't burn in it's own fire.

* * *

 **So there we are! We had the beginning of Kendall's mage training, with James even offering him some advice. We also had Kendall discover another of his powers, while beating up Jett and WayneWayne, and we also had another moment with the separatist leader, with his plan now to kidnap Kendall! The story is starting to get going.**

 **A massive thank you to RainbowDiamonds, Guest, Winterchild11 and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter! I think it's safe to say that a lot of you don't like Dylan, and think he is part of the plot against Kendall. We can only wait and see on Thursday! Thank you once again for reviewing, I always love to see what you guys think about the chapters, and a lot of the time, you guys have a lot of different theories which I love to read!**

 **I will see you guys tomorrow for the last official chapter of Water Under the Bridge, and then the week after that will be a short epilogue for the story. But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	13. Chapter 13: 'HELP'

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Rekindled! So, a massive thank you once again for all the reviews being left on the last chapter, but other than that I don't have much to say and I really want to crack on with this! Let's do it! (If there were emoji's, I'd use the purple devil smiling one right here)**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
After school, I asked Dak and Logan if they could meet up with me. Of course that automatically meant that Carlos tagged along, but I tried not to let his presence distract me. "Ok Kendall, so what did you want?" I heard Dak ask, as he approached me, followed by Logan who was nodding along.

"Dak, take your top off" was all I replied with, as I started to take mine off as well. Now, to anyone else this probably looked weird, and to be honest, I think Dak, Logan and Carlos were kinda freaked out as well. "Come on, just do it!" I insisted, now stood in the middle of the school field completely shirtless. Dak followed my instructions, meaning that the pair of us where now stood there completely shirtless, and exposed. I heard a whistle come from the far distance, and I looked over to see Jo, Camille and Lucy laughing at the pair of us. I flipped them off, causing them to return the gesture before they walked away.

"Ok, so now you're really freaking me out Kendall." Dak said, and I completely ignore his statement once again.

"Turn around" I continued, causing him to give me a strange look before following my instruction.

"Ok, but if we're going to do this, I'm must say that I'd rather top than bottom" he joked, causing Logan and Carlos to laugh as I just rolled my eyes.

"No, idiot, I just wanted to see your insignia" I replied, as Dak finally turned around fully. He revealed a set of angel wings with a halo above them.

"Can I ask why?" Dak asked, as I studied his mark. Mine was fairly similar to his, and with the phoenix being a bird, it was only logical that I could fly right? Hence why I brought Dak along.

"Can you grow your wings for me?" I continued to ask Dak, completely ignoring any questions that he had. He once again did as I asked, causing a set of white wings to sprout from his back. They must have had a wingspan of about 5 metres if not more, and they were fairly impressive.

"Not that this isn't cool, but why am I here?" I heard Logan ask, obviously growing impatient with what has happening. It was time for me to explain.

"Well, my insignia is similar to Dak's, expect it's in colour, so I thought that maybe I could grow wings as well. I mean, it's only logical since the phoenix is a bird, right? But since very little is known about the phoenix, some people have also said that it's possible for them to turn into the bird itself…"

"Hence why I'm here" Logan finished my sentence for me, causing me to nod.

"So, if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could help me learn?" I asked, causing the two of them to glance at each other before both saying "sure" at the same time. "Awesome! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, causing the pair of them to chuckle. "So, how do I do it?" I asked, looking between the two of them. As soon as I had said it, they had both gained a rather confused look on their faces, as if they were trying to consider it.

"Well, um…" Dak began, trying to find the right words to say. "When I just want my wings, I suppose…well they just…I don't actually know. I mean, I guess I just picture them in my mind, and they sort of show up. I always been able to do it" Dak finally finished, causing me to sigh slightly.

"Logan?" I asked, hoping that he would have a better answer for me.

"It's the same for me really. I just think about what I want to transform into, and boom, there we go" he concluded, and I sighed. "Sorry Kendall, I wish we could be more help" Dak added, causing me to smile small.

"Nah, it's fine. I mean, you've told me everything you can. I guess, I'll just have to try and picture them" I replied, before turning away from the two of them. Using their advice, I pictured the wings in my mind, a flaming red colour closer to my shoulders, and as the wings expanded, a fade from red to orange to yellow occurring. Of course, this was all fantasy, as nothing was actually working. They could see that I was becoming aggravated with the lack of progress, and Dak quickly added something.

"Kendall, when I want my wings, all I have to do is picture them, due to their colour. Maybe because your insignia is showing flaming wings, it would help if you were on fire?" he said, and I heard Logan mumble in agreement.

"I mean, it would make sense. I mean, the phoenix is a fire bird, so it would make sense that fire is needed for some sort of equation" Logan concluded, and I nodded. Following their advice once again, I followed the instructions of Mr Bessant this morning, focusing on spreading the fire throughout my body, something I can now do quite easily. "Ok, now focus on growing some wings, and see if it works" Logan said, and I followed his instructions. I felt a rush of the fire from all across my body, travelling to my back and within seconds the wings themselves formed. They were exactly as I imagined with a red to yellow fade as they spread out, and they must have been about the same lengths as Dak.

"Oh my god, this is so cool!" I exclaimed, trying to turn about so I could see my wings, almost like a dog chasing his own tail, but I was too excited to care. "Ok, so how do I fly? I wanna give it a go now!" I continued, finally turning to face Dak, who had a very sceptical expression on his face.

"Kendall, you've got a long way to go before you start flying. I mean, you're gonna need to strengthen your wings and you don't even know how to bring them closer to your body like this" Dak said, before demonstrating what he meant. He brought his wings in, causing the bottom of them to slightly drag across the floor as he walked.

"Ok but I want to learn! I want you to help me. Please Dak, please help me?" I started to beg, causing Logan and Carlos to chuckle.

"I guess I'm not needed anymore" Logan quipped sarcastically, as I turned to him.

"Sorry Logan, but you were a massive help, so thank you" I replied, before giving him and Carlos a brief hug. "Oh, and could you please not tell anyone about this. I don't want them to know until after I've learnt" I added, causing the two of them to nod.

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll see you tomorrow?" Carlos asked, causing me to nod before the pair of them walked away. I turned by attention back to Dak, who agreed to help me, and we started working on strengthening exercises with me.

* * *

We must have wasted a couple of hours, and when I looked at the time, I saw that it was approaching 6:00pm. The pair of us agreed that it was time for us to head off. Dak and I exchanged our goodbyes, and I started to make my way back home. Like usual, I had to walk back due to Jennifer's work schedule, not that I minded of course, but usually I would have someone with me.

Walking back alone was starting to make me feel a little anxious, and it especially didn't help when I got the feeling I was being followed. I continued to walk, slowly speeding up the pace as I did so, hoping to shorten my journey significantly. In all fairness, it felt like something out of a horror film, especially when I heard my name started to be called out.

"Kendall" echoed throughout the street, only furthering my anxiety levels. It wasn't until I started to hear rustling in the bush behind me that I completely freaked out. Hoping it was one of my friends, playing a cruel joke on me, I turned around to see nothing but the streetlights and the shadows they projected. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I turned to face forward I once again, only to be faced with the three Jennifer's. I let out a rather pathetic scream, trying to take a few steps back, only to bump into one of them, who had managed to get behind me in the blink of an eye. She constricted my arms behind my back, so I was unable to use them.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to set myself alight in hopes to get the Jennifer holding me to back off. I heard a slight hiss from behind, before the grip on my wrists tightened.

"Now now Kendall, why are you trying to get rid of us" The Jennifer from behind me whispered into my ear, as I felt her breath work its way down my neck.

"I don't know, maybe because you're holding me hostage?" I retorted, hoping I could do the same thing that I did to Jett and WayneWayne. I started to feel my strength growing, and each yank was getting stronger and stronger.

"We can't risk it. Bite him" the Curly haired Jennifer said from in front of me, as she witnessed my strength growing. I felt the Jennifer behind me, one with straight brunette hair, grip my wrists tighter, as she used one hand to tilt my head slightly revealing a larger portion of my neck. I kept trying to fight, but it was no use when I felt her teeth pierce my skin. As soon as they did, I felt my body go numb, and I collapsed under my own weight, unable to move. My eyes remained open, so I could see everything that was going on, and I could also hear some sort of vehicle pull up at the side of me.

"Look what we have here, not so strong now are we Kendall?" I heard a familiar voice speak up, as Jett came into my peripheral vision. I tried to fight, to get my body to move in any sort of way, but it still felt numb, almost like a dead weight. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Jett mocked, as he placed a swift kick into my side. Of course due to the numbness of my body, I couldn't feel a thing, but I bet it helped his anger issues.

"Jett enough" I heard one of the Jennifer's snap at him, causing him to groan with annoyance.

"Stop being a child and blindfold and cuff him already. We don't need him seeing where we're going or trying to escape" another Jennifer spoke up, causing Jett to groan once again.

"But if we're gonna kill him anyway, why do we need to blindfold him. He won't remember anything anyway" Jett asked, and I completely freaked out, well as much as I could, considering that I couldn't move.

 _'Kill me? They're going to kill me?"_ I started to panic, and I knew that I at least needed to try something. I was starting to feel some strength very slowly returning, but it was only in my fingertips, so it was completely useless. Doing as the Jennifer's instructed, Jett placed a blindfold over my eyes, and cuffed my hands together. From what I'm guessing, they were Sapping bracelets, trying to prevent me from getting the full extent of my powers back. I was picked up from the legs and arms, and carried to what I can only assume was the van they arrived in. I could tell that I was sat in a corner, as both of my shoulders were hitting a wall, so this gave me some sort of leverage to hide something. I started to feel something in my hands, so I knew I had to try something.

With my hands restrained behind my back, I started to try and reach for my phone in my left pocket, while also trying to not draw attention to myself. I finally grabbed my phone and managed to flip the lid open. One perk of having a shitty old phone is the fact that it was simple to navigate. Using the little arrow buttons, I managed to work my way onto my text messages, which was the second thing down on the menu. I had no clue if they knew what I was doing, or even if they were watching me, but since they didn't try to stop me, I'm guessing not. I clicked on the first thing that popped up on the menu, which I knew would be the person I most recently messaged and typed out the best thing I could think of at the time.

 _'HELP'_

I started to feel the van coming to a stop so I quickly sent the message, hoping that the person that would receive the text would at least pay attention to it. After all, there wasn't much else that I could do. Within seconds of sending the text, I felt my arms get grabbed as someone essentially dragged me from the back of the van. While I couldn't see anything, I knew the building we were entering was dark, and I also felt really cold for the first time since I had woken up and this only added to my anxiety. I must have been dragged for a good couple of minutes, through what felt like a maze, until I was harshly thrown against the floor, my head slamming into the concrete floor as I hit it.

I wasn't long before I was being dragged into a kneeling position, and finally the blasted blindfold was removed.

* * *

Looking around it seems like I was in some sort of old war bunker, with the walls, floor and ceiling being concrete. You could tell it was old, due to the moss and vegetation that seemed to be growing through the cracks, and I'm guessing that that was the only thing holding this place together. The room I'm in almost looks like a throne room of some sort. In front of me is a couple of steps leading up to a concrete seat that looks like it's been carved into the wall.

Suddenly faced with a pounding in my head, I closed my eyes, and shook my head for some reason hoping that would remove the pain. That's when I felt someone tug on my hair, forcing me to open my eyes, and look up towards the seat. It was now occupied with an old, white-haired man wearing a business suit. He wore this smug smirk on his face, and everyone around me got onto their knees as some sort of bow.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain in my head, only for it to get worse when I felt that same tug on my hair.

"The Phoenix Sir" I heard a familiar voice speak up, and I turned to see Mr Adams approaching to the side of me.

"Mr Adams?" I asked in complete shock. _'What the hell is my history teacher doing here?'_ I thought to myself, as I felt a fist strike my jaw.

"Silence, you ignorant fool" Mr Adams snapped, before turning his attention back to the mysterious man in the chair.

"Perfect! Now we can begin Phase 3" the mysterious man said, and his voice was not what I expected. It seemed to be a mix between sweet and sadistic, something I never thought I'd ever have to say.

"Who are you!" I shouted once again, finally hoping to get his man's attention. I saw Mr Adams raise his fist once again, but the man quickly dismissed it.

"Robert, there's no need to beat the poor boy now. You'll get your turn for that later" the man said, before finally turning his attention to me. "I, young man, am someone who history could never remember, someone who has always been in control, whether it be through the Separatists, or their new alias as the Supernatural Superiority Movement. I am quite literally your worst nightmare" he said, and if I wasn't shit scared, I would probably laugh at the cheesiness of his comment.

"You're the l-l-leader of the S-S-Separatists?" I stuttered out, suddenly remembering that this was the only man to ever kill a phoenix.

"Arthur Griffin, at your service" he finally said, before waving toward the others around me his hand. "Take him to chamber A, and make sure he can't get out. I'm sure everyone wants their fun with the boy, and we wouldn't want him to leave before you could now would we?" Griffin commanded, turning back to Mr Adams, Jett and WayneWayne, who suddenly came into my peripheral vision. I'm guessing it was one of them who was stood behind me the whole time. I felt myself be gripped by the arm and was hoisted to my feet before being led down more dark, dingy corridors, all overgrown with the same moss and filth. The whole time I was walking, the same thoughts were going through my mind.

 _'What the hell have I done to deserve this? Ok, so I know I continually beat Jett and WayneWayne up, but that was only because they started it! I never once attacked them without provocation! And what the hell have I done to Mr Adams. I've never once played up in his class, and I've always done the homework, so why? I don't deserve this.'_ The thoughts raged through my mind, and Mr Adams was keen to answer them.

"It's just what you are, a phoenix. You see, we're so close to completing our work, and we can't have you ruin it. And as for you deserving it, you definitely do. You won't remember all the torment you put me through" Mr Adams said, and that only aggravated me more.

"Wait, so you're doing this because I tormented you in school?" I asked, almost snarling at the man as I did so.

"No, I was here before that. Torturing you is just an added bonus" he concluded, before throwing me into some sort of cell. The room was completely dark, with no natural or artificial light source entering the room. With the door open, I caught a brief glimpse of some chains hanging on the back wall. My arms were held as I was led over to said chains, where I noticed a set for my arms and legs.

The sapping bracelets weren't removed as each wrist was chained up, meeting above my head, and my legs were individually chained but my action was very restricted. With that being done, nothing else was said as the three men left the room, leaving me alone with nothing but the rattling of the chains and the darkness of the room.

God, I hope that text got through to someone helpful.

* * *

 **So there we are! Kendall has been kidnapped by the Separatist Leader, who I just had to make Griffin! I mean, his name is a creature, so I thought it worked well. We also had the reveal that Mr Robert Adams is working with Griffin, and now that he has Kendall, I wonder what will happen?** **If you can't tell, the story is going to pick up tenfold from here, so I hope you are all excited!**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, Winterchild11, EpicallyObsessed and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing the last chapter! There is a clear divide between people who think Dylan is evil, and people who think he is good, so we can only wait and see. And we can only hope that James will be able to save Kendall from the Separatists. I mean, Jamie isn't going to let Kendall die, is he?**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the finale of Water Under the Bridge, and probably later when you shout at me in the reviews :P But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Red Hair

**Hi Guys and welcome back to the next chapter of Rekindled! Once again, a massive thank you for all the support on the last chapter, and let's crack on shall we?**

* * *

 **Dak's POV:**  
After receiving a text from Kendall that literally only said the word ' _HELP'_ in capital letters, I started to freak out slightly. I started to ask around, hoping that someone had at least seen or heard from him since the text had been sent, but I was met with no luck. Jennifer said that he hadn't returned home that night from school, and no one in the group had heard from him. We were told from Jennifer to wait until school tomorrow, to see if he turned up, as she informed us that she couldn't declare Kendall missing for at least 48 hours.

Stupid Organisation and their police force.

Kendall didn't turn up at school today, and that resulted in a major freak out from the group. Every pupil I saw, I asked if they had seen him, and I even asked his teachers if he attended any of the lessons. I mean, maybe he's just ignoring us, and told Jennifer to lie about him not being there. Millions of possibilities raced through my mind at the beginning of the day, but only one remained at the end of the day, Kendall was missing, and no one knew where he was.

"Guys, have you seen Kendall? I've been texting him all day, and I've got nothing" Dylan came running up to us. It seems in all of the chaos, there was one person we _forgot_ to tell. Whoops.

"Sorry Dylan, but apparently I was the last person to see him" I replied, causing him to tilt his head at me slightly.

"What?" was all he said. Obviously, what I had said wasn't clear enough.

"No one's seen him since about 6:00pm last night. We were training after school, and the last I saw of him was before he started to walk home. Jennifer said that he didn't come home last night, and that she assumed he was staying round one of our houses. The last thing I got from him was this text" I said, showing Dylan the text on my phone.

"Help" Dylan said out loud before I saw the panic settle in on his face. I could see Dylan start to pace in his spot, as he slid his hands through his hair. "Has anyone called the police? I mean surely they can send someone to try and find him, right?" he asked, causing me to shake my head.

"Jennifer said she needs to wait 48 hours before she can file a missing person's report." I replied, feeling like I was just reeling off the same information that I had to everyone else.

"Well, there must be something we can do! Maybe someone at school has seen him?" Dylan responded, his face filled with desperation. I decided it was time to intervene, and with me being an angel I knew I could calm him pretty easily.

"Dylan" I said, placing my hand onto his shoulder, causing him to look up at me. I've never really notice how beautiful his eyes were before now, but I quickly shook that feeling off. _'I can't be flirting with my missing best friends boyfriend!"_ I thought to myself, before continuing to calm him. "We wouldn't even know where to start. No one knows where he was taken, or even if that's the case. For all we know, he could have run away. We just need to wait for the police, and they'll solve it" I said, hoping that it would work.

Of course there was no way that Kendall would have run away, especially with the text he sent, but I didn't want to instil more panic than was needed. "Until he's found, we all just need to stick together ok?" I asked, turning back to the rest of the group as well, causing them all to nod. I notice the look of James' face as I did so and could see how hard he was taking this.

It was one thing to have at least some sort of Kendall about, but now that he was in danger, I knew James was distraught.

* * *

 **Kendall POV:  
** I'm not even sure what time it is anymore. I manage to sleep a little bit, but with the room being dark, I have no concept of time. I could have slept for 10 minutes, or I could have slept for 12 hours, and I wouldn't know. All I know is that these chains are very slowly cutting into my skin, and with the sapping bracelets in place, I'm not regenerating at my usual rate, causing small droplets of blood to trickle down my arm and then drop onto my chest or face, where they continue their journey.

I haven't seen anyone since I've been locked up in here, but I've heard people walking past, discussing what is going on. At the moment, all I can do is just hang here, hoping that this torment would end soon. I tried to relax and rest a little more, but soon I was blinded as light flooded the room. I squinted, looking up at the door only to make out a figure getting closer and closer. From the sounds of it, they were pushing some sort of trolley, and that was further amplified when a small torch illuminated the room, with the door finally being closer. From the looks of it, the trolley had nothing on it, but a phone with was emitting the light. I looked up to see that it was Mr Adams that had walked into the room, with nothing but a smug look on his face.

"How have you been Kendall?" the sadistic teacher asked, as he slowly approached me. I tried to wrestle with the restrains, hoping that I would have some luck, and I'd break free, but I was not so lucky. Instead I felt the cold metal dig further into my wrist as more blood flowed down my arm. "Here, let me get that for you" Mr Adams said, swiping his finger up my arm, gathering the blood was that running down it. Once he had done that, I saw him lick the blood off of his finger, causing me to flinch at the action.

"What are you? Some sort of vampire, here to suck my blood?" I asked, trying to sound dangerous, but it came out more like a pathetic beg, hoping he would stop his actions. He gave a small sadistic chuckle, stepping closer to me as he gathered more blood from my wrist before he spoke.

"Not a vampire my dear _student_ " he began in a condescending voice. "I'm what's known as a Djinn. I'm a rare species like yourself, and while I don't require blood to live off, I can't help but like the taste of it" he declared, before attaching his mouth to my wrist, quite literally sucking the blood from my veins. I struggled and squirmed, hoping to forcefully remove him, but all the movement only made the blood flow faster. I could do nothing but relax and hope the sadistic man stopped soon. It didn't take long for him to decide that he'd had enough, finally removing himself from my wrist, and wiping my blood from around his mouth.

"So, was that it? You just came here to feed, and you're done" I asked, letting my head lull in agony. I was running out of strength, allowing myself to hang there with very little resistance.

"Oh no, we haven't even got started yet" Mr Adams spoke up, placing his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. The man had changed since I've seen him in school. His face was now covered with tattoos and his eyes were glowing an azure blue colour. I didn't even try to resist his attempts, letting him treat me like a play thing. "Now the torture begins" the man finally spoke, as he raised another finger to my forehead. With such a simple action, my whole body erupted into pain, feeling like the end of every pain receptor within the body had been activated. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that, in some way, it would relieve the pain. My actions were met by further agony, causing me to struggle against my restrains once more, more blood flowing from my wrists, and even more pain being caused due to it.

"Please, stop!" I begged, through the agony, hoping that the man in front of me would have some remorse but the pain only seemed to increase as I spoke.

"See, the beauty in this is that I'm causing you no physical harm" Mr Adams spoke up, his face inches away from mine as the pressure on my forehead increased. "No nasty cuts or scars being formed. No physical evidence of the action taking place. Yet, it's probably the most painful type of torture to exist" he continued, as I struggle to focus on what he was saying. "And what makes it so much better is that I control whether you pass out or not. I have complete control, and you're powerless to stop it" he finally finished, pulling his finger away from my forehead causing my body to once again go limp in the restrains.

"Please, why are you doing this?" I asked, hoping for receive some justification, some reason for the actions.

"Because I can. Because I'm evil and it's what we do" the man answered, with another merciless smile on his face.

"Well…that's a…pretty shitty reason" I manage to breathe out, and as expected, it only aggravated him further, causing him to repeat the same process as before. My nerve endings seared at his touch, something I wouldn't expect from a phoenix and yet the heat was so intense even I felt like I was being burned alive. Before long, I could feel myself getting drowsy, and I saw the door open once more, revealing the man in the suit, Griffin I believe his name is.

"Robert, I think you've had your fun" the older man said, causing Mr Adams to drop his finger ending the suffering I was in. It was now Griffin's turn to approach me, with his own sadistic smile on his face. "Well, what should we do with you, little one" he said, his voice laced with sarcasm and condescension.

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear" I begged, hoping this man would have an ounce of morality or sympathy.

"Why would I do that? You're the problem, and if I let you leave, the problem would still exist." Griffin said, before removing a gun from his holster. I struggled once again, as the gun was raised to my head, hoping in some way that the restrains would break and I could escape, but luck was opposing me today. Tears welled in my eyes, as I continued to beg the man, the fear of death imminent.

"Please, I won't tell a soul. I won't cause any problems." I begged once more, as I felt the gun press against my forehead and the tears rolled down my face.

"Of course you won't. You won't remember a thing" were the last words spoke before the trigger was pulled, and a deafening bang filled the room.

* * *

 **James' POV:  
** It's been a week and a half since Kendall was last seen, and the police have registered the case as cold. They had no leads to begin with, and since they haven't gained any, the case was closed. Jennifer was in tears when the police finally told her, as was I. It was one thing to lose my boyfriend, but still have him be alive, but it's another for him to completely disappear from my life. Many of my friends are also distraught over the news, but I think I've took it the worst out of all of us. Today is Monday, and after having a few days off to grieve, I decided it was best for me to return to the school, surrounded by people I knew could help like my friends, and even Miss Wainwright. Anyway, I made my way to my locker, where I met up with Logan, Carlos, and Dak.

"Hey guys" I said solemnly, as I started to put my locker code in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I heard Logan ask with a soft sympathetic voice.

"Like shit" was all I responded with, as the locker door opened, and I grabbed the necessary books for my lessons. I felt someone place their hand on my back, as I closed my locker, and turned to face the group. "I just keep thinking that it's all a dream, and that eventually I'm going to wake up from it all. Kendall will be lying next to me, and none of this would have happened" I said, as we began to walk to our form rooms.

"I know, I keep expecting us to turn the corner and see him walking down the corridor" Dak spoke up, and almost like magic, when we turned the corridor, there he was.

I froze in place, blinking and wiping my eyes, trying to see if it was an illusion, but he didn't disappear once.

"You guys see him to, right?" I asked, hoping in some respect that I wasn't going completely insane.

"You mean Kendall with red hair stood at the end of the corridor. Yeah, I see him" Logan said, and that was all the motivation I needed. I ran from my space, sprinting down the corridor as I yelled his name.

"Kendall!" I shouted causing him to turn and face me, a look of disgust present on his face. "Kendall, you're ok!" I said, quirking my eyebrow slightly at the look he was giving me.

"I'm sorry, but who the fuck are you?" he scolded, his death stare not easing up one bit. Looking him over, I saw a lot of differences since when I last saw him. For one, his hair colour had change. What was once a dirty blonde has now become a red to yellow fade, with the roots of his hair being red, while the tips were yellow, fitting perfectly with the colours associated with a phoenix. He had massive bags under his eyes, almost like he hadn't slept for days, and his wrists seemed to have a scar running across them. The weird thing about that was that the scars could easily be removed with a simple spell, yet he decided to show them off to the world. Confused, I spoke up again.

"Kendall, it's me James. Don't you recognise me?" I asked, as I heard Logan, Dak and Carlos approached from behind me.

"Dude, I've never seen you before. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be" he scoffed, before shoulder barging me on the way past. Completely shook by his actions, I turned and managed to grab hold of his wrist.

"Kendall, why are you being such a dick?" I asked, my grip on his wrist fairly tight, hoping that he wouldn't try to get away.

"I'm warning you dude, let me the fuck go" he snarled at me, as a small group of students started to gather around us.

"Kendall?" I asked, finally looking into his eyes. His once bright green eyes have someone been replaced with a deep green, showing no life in them what so ever.

"Dude, I'm warning you" he growled once again, and my only response was to tighten my grip on his wrist. He didn't seem to appreciate that as I felt him yank his wrist out of my grasp, causing me to stumble forward as I did so. "I warned you" was all he said, before he placed a powerful kick into my gut, causing me to fly into a wall of lockers, denting each of the doors. I was overcome with pain as my body slammed into them, and I heard everyone gasp at Kendall's actions, before I saw Jett approach him.

"Nice kick babe" Jett said, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before the two of them walked away, hand in hand with each other. Looking around, I saw Carlos, Logan and Dak completely frozen in place, staring down the corridor as Kendall walked away, and any attempt to move my body resulted in pain.

Taking a deep breathe, I mumbled "Sana" under my breathe, and groaned out in pain as the spell took effect, slowly remove the pain from my body, and healing any cuts or bruises that I would have attained. I managed to pull myself from the lockers, and also quickly cast "Figo" causing them to restore to their previous positions.

"What the fuck just happened?" I heard Dak said, as he finally approached me, slinging his arm around my waist in an attempt to help me walk.

"Whatever it was, that was not Kendall" I replied, causing the three of them to nod in agreement.

"I think we should tell Miss Wainwright. Something is clearly wrong, and maybe she'd be able to help" Logan suggested, causing the four of us to make our way to her office. The whole time, I reviewed the events in my head. Kendall has never really been one for violence, and the only time he really acts out is when he's angry so this is totally unlike him. What bugged me the most was Jett calling Kendall "babe" and placing a kiss on his cheek. Kendall knows that Jett is a dick, so why the hell would the two of them be dating? Jett has always been a condescending, obnoxious asshole, especially to Kendall, but now their dating? Something wasn't adding up. I hadn't notice that we'd arrived in Miss Wainwright's office until Dak spoke up.

"So Kendall's back, but he's completely different" he began, causing Miss Wainwright to shoot him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean he's back? You're saying that he's just waltzed into the school today?" Kelly asked back, causing the four of us to nod.

"Yeah, James approached him, but Kendall was all aggressive and kicked James into a locker" Logan replied, causing me to nod.

"It's true. He also called Jett 'babe'" I added, hoping that no one could sense the distaste in my voice.

"Ok, let me review the CCTV and…" was all Kelly managed to say, before every electronic device in her office erupted with noise. Her phone started to beep, as did her tablet and her laptop sounded like a video call was coming through.

"Miss, what's…" was all Carlos said, before Kelly interrupted.

"Boy's out now." She said in a stern voice, glaring at us as we stood there.

"But what about Kendall?" I asked, causing her glare to intensify. The door to her office swung open, and she pointed to the door.

"Out. Now" she repeated, causing the four of us to scuttle out. As soon as Carlos left, the door swung shut, slamming as it locked itself so no one else could enter. The corridors were filled with Students gossiping as they stood around their phones. We saw Jo, Camille and Lucy and quickly approached the three of them.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" I asked, before staring at the phone screen. I was greeted with yet another apocalyptic view, with the words 'BREAKING NEWS' at the bottom.

"The Organisation office in South-West Quadrant exploded" Jo said, as all 7 of us stared at the screen. The scene was very similar to the previous explosion, and I could see everyone was slightly on edge with the memories of the event flooding back.

I looked up to see Kendall and Jett walking straight through the middle of the corridor, hand in hand as they whispered to each other, almost sadistic smile on their faces.

* * *

 **So there we have it, a pretty intense chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint you all with Dak being the one to get the text message, but I feel like it made logical sense with the story. But we did get to see a pretty concerned James, as well as what has become of Kendall, who is being a total dick! I hope this chapter was a surprise to you all, and that you enjoyed it!**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, Winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and once again, I'm sorry if I disappointed with who got the text, but the next few chapters will more than make up for it! I'm glad you all liked the Griffin reveal as well, as no one seemed to expect that, and everyone seemed to enjoy the joke that Dak made, and I thought it was pretty funny as well! As for Kendall's clothes when he sets on fire, I'm not gonna lie, I didn't consider that at all when writing this story. Let's just say that Jennifer cast a protection spell when Kendall moved in, so none of his clothes would be damaged. That works right?**

 **I am so excited that I will see you guys on Monday for the next chapter of Class Vs Character, as I am excited to get that story going! But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	15. Chapter 15: A Rocque and a Dark Place

**So, I'm blaming you all for this! Because you guys are so nice in your reviews, I just had to put up the next chapter, cause I just can't help myself! I had a perfectly planned schedule, and because you guys are so amazing, it's been ruined :P Of course, I'm kidding and cause I love you all so much, I have to upload this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kendall POV:**  
"It doesn't take news long to spread does it?" Jett whispered into my ear as we walked. We had just got the news that the bomb in the Organisation office had gone off without a hitch. Griffin will be overjoyed with the news.

"No, it doesn't. And I can't believe the Jennifer's managed to get it to go off that quickly" he replied, causing me to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now come on. I want to see everyone's reactions!" I whined, tugging on his arm, hoping he would walk faster. He chuckled, before the pair of us continued to walk together, looking at the horror and shock on everyone's face.

Damn it felt good to be powerful.

It wasn't long before a voice came over the PA system. "Students, this is Principle Bitters. Classes will resume as usual, so people make your way to first period" he said, causing everyone around us to groan, much like Jett and I did. Placing another kiss on his cheek, I made my way to History with Robert. Well, technically Mr Adams as I didn't need to blow his cover. Walking into the class, I felt four pairs of eyes land on me, from a table near the back of the room. I glance back at them to see two boys from earlier, one of which I kicked into a locker, and two girls joining them. I decided to ignore them, giving Mr Adams a small smile before talking my seat. The lesson was on the civil war, and I took particular interest in what he and the text book had said, mocking it when the pieces of information didn't coincide with what Griffin had told me.

Over the last week and a half, Griffin, Robert, Jett, WayneWayne and the three Jennifer's became like my family. I woke up in a strange bunker, with Griffin hovering over me, and he explained everything that was going on. The 7 of them have been nothing but nice to me, and when Jett asked to be my boyfriend I was hardly in a place to refuse. Griffin told me about how the Organisation was corrupt, and how I was needed to bring about it's downfall, and once again, I was hardly in a place to argue. He told me how the majority of the public viewed the Organisation as a repressive regime, and that we were a small group of freedom fighters, hoping to remove the restrictions that they were placing on us. I was quite sceptical at first, but Griffin showed the plenty of evidence to support his claim, and since he had cared and looked after me, it was the least I could do.

That lesson passed pretty quickly, and looking at my timetable, I had a free next. I hung around for a bit after the lesson, and Robert and I chatted about this morning before I made my way outside the room. Walking out, I found the four people who were watching before waiting, and as soon as I stepped out of the room they all approached me.

"Kendall, what the hell is going on?" the blonde haired girl asked, as I folded my arms over my chest.

"I think a better question is, who the hell are you, and why the fuck should I care?" I replied, seeing her facial expression turn to shock.

"Seriously Kendall, what has gotten into you" the boy I kicked into a locker asked. I have to admit, he was pretty fucking hot, if not slightly pathetic.

"Dude, don't start again. We already establish who's stronger. Unless you want another lesson?" I asked, smirking as I did so. Throughout the whole conversation, I kept thinking back to what Griffin said.

 _"Kendall, you're going to have people approaching you, who claim to know you. Under no circumstance can you listen to what they have to say ok? They want to try and corrupt you from our cause, and they will stop at nothing to do that."_ The older man told me, so when they tried to speak to me, I knew I just had to ignore them. And yet, I couldn't help but feel drawn to the guy I kicked into the lockers. There was something about him that was almost familiar.

"Look, not that I'm not enjoying this little gathering, but I have places to be, so just fuck off ok?" I asked, before starting to walk away. I felt someone grab onto my wrist once again, and I just exhaled through gritted teeth. "I'm not doing this again" I breathed out, before igniting my whole body. I felt the person let go relatively quickly, as well as a hiss of pain accompanying it, before I started to walk away.

These encounters happened all day, with all sorts of people coming up to me claiming they _knew_ who I was. I had two older women come up to me, one claiming that I had been living with her for weeks, and another claiming that she was my tutor at the school. I scoffed and laughed at the pair of them, mentioning the fact that I'd been living with someone else for a week, and that I'd never seen them before in my life. I may have let Griffin's name slip at one point, but I hardly think that's anything to worry about.

Later that day, I had a cute guy in glasses claim that he was my boyfriend, and that he'd been worried sick. When I asked what he was, and he replied that he was an angel, I couldn't hold my amusement in anymore, causing me to burst into laughter right in front of his face. After stating that I would never date an angel, due to them being too stuck-up and righteous, I made my way back over to Jett, only to engage in a heated make-out session to prove a point. The poor guy looked _very_ hurt, as did the brunet that came over to comfort him, who just so happened to be the guy I kicked into the lockers, James I think he said his name was. Once again, even during my make-out session with Jett, I still felt drawn to that James kid, but I had no idea why.

With the school day ending, I returned to the bunker with Jett, to continue my training. It had been going well so far, and I'd managed to get a hold on both creating and manipulating fire, and my super strength. It was a lot of fun setting fire to the forest behind the bunker in order to learn about my abilities. The one thing I still couldn't do was fly however, Griffin had been helping me with that. After all, he is a well… griffin so he knew what he was doing. I'd managed to create, extend and retract my wings, but I still couldn't get the hang of using them properly. Practise makes perfect I guess. The 7 of us had dinner, and after being prepped on my mission for tomorrow morning, which was the sear the Separatist symbol onto the side of the City Hall, I made my way to bed. Sleep came pretty easily, yet it was one of the most restless nights I had.

' _Happy One Year Anniversary!" A familiar blonde haired boy said. The dream was occurring with me viewing it from a third person perspective, watching as the two boys interacted. One's face was completely shrouded, and I was unable to make out any features, and the other seemed to be me with dirty blonde hair instead of my current colourings. Not that any of that really mattered._

 _"Kendall? You did all this for me?" The unknown boy replied, seeing the setting Kendall had created for them. Kendall had turned the back garden into a cute little area, with fairy lights and a table in the middle. On the table sat two covered dishes._

 _"Well yeah, I mean we've been together for a year, and I wanted it to be special" Kendall replied, as he grabbed the mystery boy's hand and dragged him over to the table._

 _"Kendall, this is amazing" he said as the pair of them sat together, eating the meals Kendall has prepared. Once they were done, Kendall leaned over the table, and placed a small kiss onto his lips, before whispering into his ear._

 _"I've got another surprise. I'm ready" was all the blonde boy said, before the boy placed both his hands Kendall's cheeks, and pulled him into a deeper, more passionate kiss.'_

The dream jumped, and the next thing I was seeing was:

" _Please, harder, faster! Oh fuck, that feels so good!" Kendall panted, bucking his hips against the boy to try and increase the friction against his prostate._

 _"Fuck Kendall, you're so fucking tight!" he gritted out, as he followed Kendall's commands, thrusting faster and harder into Kendall, as he felt a familiar stirring in his stomach._

 _Kendall was also feeling it as well. "Fuck! I'm so close. Touch me please!" The boy on the bed moaned, as the unknown wrapped his hand around Kendall's dick. "Fuck!" Kendall screamed, as his seed shot onto the unknown's hand and up their chests. The mystery boy followed shortly after, before slowly pulling out of Kendall, getting rid of the condom, and falling on the bed next to him._

 _"That as amazing" the mysterious boy panted, causing Kendall to roll over, and place a kiss onto his chest._

 _"It was" was all Kendall said, before snuggling into his chest._

The next dream it cut to was me looking up at a faceless figure once was holding me in his arms, in what looked like to be a warzone.

" _I love you. Always remember that" I hear my voice say to the figure that was holding me. "Please. Promise me that you'll never forget that" Kendall said again, as tears strolled down his face._

 _The figure spoke up saying "I promise. I won't forget. I l…." before the dream cut to black and moved onto the next one._

The dreams that night continued in a similar fashion, with each them was always something positive and happy from that moment on, almost like I was living an entirely different life in my dreams. When I woke up in the morning the feeling remained. Yet, apart from me, everyone I faced in the dream was faceless, so I couldn't distinguish who they were, but they all felt so familiar. It made no sense to me, and the more I thought about it, the more I became confused.

* * *

 **James' POV:  
** The next day at school, I was starting to get rather fed up. Kendall was acting like a colossal dick to everyone, and it was starting to piss me off. Knowing there was very little I could do on my own, I made my way to Kelly's office, in hopes that I could persuade her to do something. After all, she was a Mindwalker right, so surely there must be a way to her to get into Kendall's head, and figure this all out. When I approached the office however, I heard shouting coming from the room. I got a little voice in the back of my mind, telling me that I should leave, but as soon as I heard the mention of Kendall's name, that voice disappeared.

"Kelly, you can't risk this whole operation for the sake of this Kendall kid!" I heard a very aggravated man shout. It sounded like he wasn't actually in the room, but rather speaking to her over a video chat.

"For god sakes Rocque! Have you not listened to me? This _Kendall kid_ as you put it is a phoenix and has mentioned the name 'Griffin!' You can't tell me that's just a coincidence!" Kelly shouted back, matching the anger from the man.

"Is this about that damn prophecy again? I'll telling you Kelly, it's bullshit! We told you that Section 2J was working on this investigate, and I don't need to bring this back into it!" This Rocque character yelled back, and what he said intrigued me. Some sort of prophecy involving Kendall?

"Gustavo, you read the same thing I did. 'As soon as air turns to fire, the chosen one shall bring forth…'"

"an end to enemies and the downfall of an empire' I know Kelly, I know. But there are two many variables to consider!"

"Like what Gustavo? We've had a phoenix be born for the first time in two millennia, and the first mention of Griffin since the end of the first war! Where are the variables? We have our proof that he is still alive after all this time! That the leader of the Separatist forces is still alive and is interfering the Organisation"

"Then why is the boy helping Griffin?! If the prophecy is true, then _why_ is Kendall helping him. Why is our one _savour_ helping the enemy! Explain that!" The man shouted, and it seemed like it put a stop to the entire argument, with Kelly breathing out a massive sigh.

"I don't know Gustavo. I don't know" Kelly replied, now disheartened by the whole thing.

"Exactly. We can't let our personal feelings get in the way of this operation. If there's a way to save this Kendall at the end of it, then we will do everything we can. But at the moment, he's just as much of a threat as Griffin and the rest of his accomplices are." Gustavo said, his tone slightly calmer than before. "Speaking of which, do you have anything to report on that?" the man asked, and I heard some paper being shuffled about.

"Only that Kendall has gotten closer to Jett, WayneWayne and the Jennifer's, so it's gives us nothing we didn't already know. But, the video of the bombing in the South-West Quadrant gives us evidence that at least the Jennifer's are involved with the S.S.M movement in some way. I'm guessing with their new found affection with Kendall that they are also involved with Griffin and the Separatists, but we don't have any concrete evidence for that accusation" Kelly replied, causing a disgruntled sound to come from Gustavo.

"Ok, just keep gathering evidence. Once we know they are tied to Griffin, then we can start to track them and hopefully find Griffin's base. Under no circumstances are you allowed to follow that boy Kelly, do I make myself clear. We are so close to finally ending this, and I don't need you jeopardising this for the sake of one kid, no matter your history. Understood?" Gustavo asked, his voice laced with authority.

"Understood" Kelly replied, before I heard the call be closed. I can't believe what I just overhead, and I'm finding it difficult to comprehend. Kendall was linked with the bombing of the Organisation Office in the SW Quadrant, and is helping someone called Griffin, who from the sounds of it has been alive since the end of the first civil war? But this doesn't make any sense? And what the hell was that about a prophecy?

'As soon as air turns to fire, the chosen one shall bring forth an end to enemies and the downfall of an empire.'

I've never heard of that in my life. But if there's one thing I've gathered from that conversation it's that Kendall is in some sort of trouble. This Griffin doesn't sound like the best guy, and Kendall must in some sort of danger if he's agreeing to help him. I quickly got away from Kelly's office, hoping that she didn't know about my presence, and made my way back to my friends. Luckily, I'd planned to speak to Kelly after school, and everyone had agreed to wait for me while I did so. The whole walk, my mind was buzzing with thought. Trying to fully understand anything that Kelly.

The only conclusion I kept coming to, was that Kendall was in danger.

I explained the whole situation to the group, including Dylan and everyone seemed to be confused but also scared.

"So, what does this mean then? I mean, surely Kendall isn't involved in the bombing, that's not like him at all" Carlos was the first person to speak up, as everyone took their time to register what I had told them.

"I know Carlos, but that's why I'm so worried. I mean, the Kendall we know would never think about siding with people who would bomb an office building, and yet I heard Kelly say they have video evidence of the Jennifer's doing it" I replied, causing a disheartened look to appear on his face. Logan was quick to comfort him, as Jo was doing to Camille but everyone was struggling with taking the news. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes after Carlos' question, no one making eye contact as we all contemplated what was happening with our friend.

"What about this prophecy. Surely if this does have something to do with Kendall, then everything will sort itself out right?" Jo spoke up next, trying to restore some sort of hope to the group. Instead everyone mumbled with a very pessimistic tone, before returning to their silent state. The silence was only adding to my pain and mental torture, as I reviewed what Kelly had said.

The love of my life was in potential danger and may start committing acts of terrorism if this goes any further. My Kendall would never do anything like this, and that thought scared me. Maybe this was the end to it all. Maybe he wasn't my Kendall anymore. Maybe the person I once knew was truly gone. I mean sure, the previous Kendall had forgotten all of his memories, but he was still the same person on the inside. He was still so caring towards all his friends, and he was still an emotional person. My Kendall wasn't always the best at expressing his emotions, but I always knew that he loved me, and that he was there for me, and while the previous Kendall didn't love me, he was better at expressing his emotions and always made sure that everyone was cared for. This new Kendall was completely different. He showed no emotion what so ever, well apart from anger, and that wasn't something I was used to.

Maybe he was gone.

Maybe this time, there was nothing we could do to help, and that was it.

I had to accept the person I love was gone forever.

No! I won't give on him! The person I loved was still in there, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to at least try and get him back, whether that he as a friend or as my lover.

"I'm going after him." I said out loud, getting the attention of the group. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Like I had completely lost it, and to be perfectly honest, I probably had, but I wasn't to let that stop me.

"James, that's crazy!" Lucy said, as everyone continued to stare at me.

"I don't care. Kendall is in some sort of danger, and no one else is willing to help him, so I'm going" I said again, slowly balling my hands into fists.

"James, you'll probably be killed. We have no clue what the hell is going on, and you want to go after him? It's insane!" Logan reasoned, but once again I didn't care. My emotions were taking control once again, and I slammed my fist into the table as he spoke.

"I don't care if I could die Logan! The love of my life could be in some sort of danger, and no one is doing anything about him! I don't care about this Griffin, or the Separatists, all I care about is the fact that Kendall went missing for a week and a half, and has returned, acting like a colossal dick, when the person who left was a caring, sensitive guy! The Kendall we knew would never think about blowing up buildings, or even date Jett, so something is clearly wrong! And I'm not going to sit around and let it continue!" I exclaimed, with such passion in my voice that everyone in the table was shocked, silent and staring wide-eyed directly at me.

"James, My office now!" I heard a voice, and I instantly tensed at the sound of it.

* * *

 **So there we go! Kendall started to experience dreams of his past lives, yet he doesn't know that who this shrouded figure is. We had James overhead a secret Organisation conversation, between Kelly and her superior Gustavo, who has told her not to proceed, and we had mention of a prophecy including Kendall. And finally, we had James plan to go and save Kendall not caring what anyone else said. of course, he's been caught, so you'll have to wait until next Thursday for his punishment for that.**

 **A massive thank you to Winterchild11, Guest and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see that you are all hating Griffin and everyone as much as I did when writing this. If anything, this chapter makes me hate them worse! I'm also guessing that I managed to shock you all, which is pretty great actually, as I like to keep you on your toes!**

 **I will see you all on Monday for the new chapter of Class Vs Character, but until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Conform or Die

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Rekindled! I'm so glad that you are all happy that James is finally going to get his man, but first we have this! It's got a little more history, plus Griffin's plan, so I won't keep you!**

* * *

 **James' POV:**  
I turned around to see Kelly stood there, trying her best not to show any emotion. I could sense how pissed she was however from her body language. She was stood with her hip out, and her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone was silent in this moment, with each of us just staring at her in fear. Of course, I'm guessing the group saw her coming, but I was so 'in the moment' that I didn't even hear her approach.

"James, now" was all she said again, still maintaining eye contact.

"Yes Miss" I replied, looking down at the ground as I walked towards her. The pair of us started to make our way to her office, and the whole time, I didn't look up once. I maintained solid eye contact with the floor as every possibility rushed through my mind.

 _'I'm going to be arrested! I eavesdropped on sensitive Organisation information, and I also spread it. I'm going to be thrown into prison with sapping bracelets on, and let to rot in an old, dark cell'_ was the prevailing thought as we walked through the door into her office. Not entirely sure what to do, I just sat in the seat opposite her still staring at the floor.

"James, look at me" Kelly said, her voice authoritative, yet less scary for lack of a better word. Knowing I shouldn't aim to piss her off anymore, I looked up at her to see that she was writing something on a piece of paper while she was speaking to me. "Do you realise how much trouble you are in?" she began, causing me to huff out with annoyance as she spoke. "You listened in on a confidential conversation, and to make the matters worse, you spread the information" she said, finally looking up at me while she slid the paper over the table.

The paper read _'Can't speak here, office is bugged'_ and I was instantly confused. She is speaking to me right now?

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to erase those memories from you, and your friends. This will work better if I have your co-operation" Kelly said, before winking at me. At the moment, I had little choice so I had to trust her. _If she got rid of the memories, then I wouldn't remember this, anyway right?_ Was my justification.

"Ok" was all I said, as I felt her place her fingers onto my head, drawing me into my brain. The memory that was replaying however wasn't me eavesdropping on the conversation, but rather Kendall and I messing about in my pool.

"You truly love him don't you" Kelly asked, as she walked forward towards the pool. "I mean, the first memory we're drawn into is of you and him, and I didn't even specify where we wanted to go" she continued as she turned to face me. I blushed slightly, both at the fact that Kelly was so right, but also the fact that Kendall was shirtless with me in a pool. "I want to help, but I'm technically under orders not to, hence why we are here. No one can track this conversation" she said, and I nodded.

"So, you don't want to erase the memories?" I asked, making sure that she wasn't playing me. For all I know, she was going to lull me into a false sense of security, and then get rid of them.

"No James, I'm just as concern for Kendall as you are. As you overheard, something is seriously wrong with Kendall to make him think about committing such acts, and the Organisation refuses to do anything about it, without 'concrete evidence'" She replied, placing the words 'concrete evidence' in air quotations. "I will warn you though that this is a dangerous undertaking, especially with Griffin being involved. He hid for over 2000 years, and he's incredibly strong. You need to make sure that this is what you want" she said, but I didn't even hesitate with my response.

"I don't care if he's dangerous. If anything, that only makes me want to do it more. Kendall is in danger, and if he stays with this man, then it will only increase" I replied, causing Kelly to nod.

"Ok, well before we begin, I think it's best if I clear some things up" she said, before gesturing to one of the benches at the back of my house. If was weird reliving a memory, especially when I was here for a completely different reason, but for the sake of Kendall, I would do it. I would do anything to see him as happy as he was in this memory once again.

"Ok, so I guess the best place to start is the First Civil War. The death of Aleron was probably the turning point of the war, but not for the reasons covered in modern day history books. The prophecy you overhead has been around for millennia, and it was founded on the basis of the war. You see, in order to kill Griffin, the fire of a phoenix is needed. When Aleron died, the unionist forces fought harder in order to maintain what Aleron stood for but many knew that hope was lost anyway. So, at the Battle of the Blackspring, the union forces managed to seize the fort, which contained the leadership of the Separatist forces. The three main generals of the Separatists immediately surrendered, but the actual leader of the forces, Griffin, refused thinking that he couldn't be injured. As far fetched as this sounds, what Griffin didn't realise is that a flame was Aleron was still burning. It was the Union's safety measure in case something did happen. So when Griffin refused to surrender, Aleron's fire was released, igniting Griffin in what people believed was the final flame, finally signalling the end of the war." Kelly said, but this was a lot for me to take in. "When it came to recover the bodies however, there was no sign of anything related to Griffin, so while many people dismissed it as a blessing, a small group of people we're sceptical." She continued, and that when my brain clicked into

"Section 2J. You mentioned that they have been searching for Griffin" I said out loud, causing Kelly to nod.

"2J is probably the oldest department within the Organisation, and it was devoted to finding the truth about Griffin. There have been many signs since the war has ended, but the main sign was the rise of the Separatists again during the Second Civil War. Of course, Griffin was never part of the battles but he was claimed to be seen during the final battle of that war, his body still scarred. Apparently, there wasn't enough of Aleron's flame to kill Griffin, but it was enough to severely weaken him to the point where it would take millennia to recover." She said, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

"And that's why this Griffin has taken Kendall. With the news of a new Phoenix rising, I bet Griffin completely freaked out. His one weakness being reborn" I reply, now realising why Kendall has been taken.

"Exactly. And my bet is that Griffin is using Kendall to perform his bidding. With a phoenix on his side, rather than against him, Griffin was no need to worry about being defeated. This time, he can rise again and not worry about anyone being able to stop him. I fear that the bombing of the offices is only the start of something so much bigger." She replied, and I could hear the waver in her voice. "The only way to finally remove this threat is to save Kendall, but no one else seems to realise this. Gustavo won't listen to anything, saying that it's ridiculous to believe that Griffin would strike now, after having plenty of opportunities to do so before, and without 'concrete evidence' he wont sanction the pursuit of the one lead we have. It's not only Kendall that's in danger James, it's potentially the whole world, dispute now cheesy that may be" Kelly finished, and I could see how nervous she actually was, as her eyes were trained on the floor. This was clearly much bigger than everyone believes and that scared me slightly. Taking a deep breathe, I finally replied to her.

"Ok, so what can we do to help?" I asked, causing her to look up at me.

"You need to turn Kendall against Griffin. That's the only way this will end. And I know it's not going to be easy, but this is the only way to finish this once and for all." Kelly said, causing me to stand up from the bench, in order to try and make some dramatic point that I was ready for this.

My eyes glanced back over to the pool, where I saw Kendall and I in each other's arms. Kendall was resting his head against my chest as we both watched the sun go down from the pool. I saw Kendall glance up at the me in the pool and he placed a small kiss onto Kendall's lips before he returned to watching the sun go down.

"But James, there's something that I should tell you." Kelly said, causing me to turn back to her. "We don't know the entire prophecy. It seems like a part of it was lost. For all we know it could be nothing, and we still hold the main part of the prophecy, or it could be majorly important. Just know that if you are doing to do this, there is a risk that Kendall won't be enough to complete the task and it's may all be in vain" Kelly continued, but I shook my head.

"Kelly, you told me that the fire of a phoenix was enough to at least damage Griffin. Even if Kendall doesn't manage to kill him, we may still be able to end this" I replied, causing her to smile. I think what I said reassured her, and before I knew it, we were back in her office sat opposite one another. She gave me a quick wink, before asking me a question.

"James, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked and I quickly caught on to what she was saying.

"I had just finished my lessons for the day and was making my way outside to meet my friends" I replied, causing her to smile and nod her head, showing that was the right thing to say.

"Perfect James. You may be excused" she said, causing the door to open. With one last smile being flashed, I made my way back to my friends, and explained the whole situation to them once again. Everyone was still sceptical about this, but after hearing how much danger Kendall was in, everyone agreed to do this. I finally had my team, and I was ready to get my Kendall back.

We quickly came up with a plan, and after asking Kelly what she thought discretely, it was a go. The plan was to follow Jett and Kendall back to their hideout after school the next day, so we had some sort of idea for what we were going into when we were planning our assault. The most of spent that evening practising, making sure that our fighting was up to date.

Of course, that wouldn't really be much of a problem for the likes of Jo, with her being an Amazon and Lucy, with her being a Kitsune as they had been practising fighting techniques for most of their lives. Logan and Carlos would also be fine, as they would most likely transform, and attack the forces that way. Really, it was Dak, and Dylan that needed to make sure they were ready. With Dak and Dylan being Angels, they were never really exposed to fighting during their training, but the pair of them were willing to learn.

While we practise, we also familiarised ourselves with the weaknesses of both ourselves and our enemies, knowing that would play a major part in the battle. Lucy, Logan and Carlos would be significantly weakened if they were exposed to silver. Camille, Jo and I could be killed as easily as any human, whereas Dylan and Dak were a little harder to kill. I made sure to learn a few armour spells before we left, so I could at least try and protect us when we entered.

Everyone knew the risks of this mission and were more than willing to accept them in order to stop Griffin, but more importantly save Kendall.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
The dreams haven't stopped the last couple of nights, and each person is still shrouded, whether it be a friend, or a bully which some of them have contained. In every dream however, Kendall is always a constant. He is always shown as a nice guy, who is loved my most, and he always defends his friends if necessary. Every time I quickly dismissed it as being a dream, knowing that those events had never really happened, and that this was obviously my mind playing tricks with me, so while I tried to think nothing of it, I couldn't stop thinking about them.

People stopped approaching me at school, which was nice but I always had the constant feeling that people's eyes were on me. Plus, I was still having those weird drawing to James, my eyes accidentally landing on him when I zoned out in a lesson, and when we made eyes contact, I could start to feel a blush on my cheek. As well as that, today I had a few notes and photos show up randomly in my locker, or in my bag, and they always supported the dreams I was having. Each time I would rip it up or get rid of them, but I couldn't help but slightly doubt everything that was happening.

Yet, I had no reason to. Jett was always treating me with love and kindness, and WayneWayne and the Jennifer's were kind to me as well. Griffin was still allowing me to stay with him, and was providing everything for me, so why was I doubting the situation I was in?

I was fighting for the freedom of the country, fighting against a repressive regime that nobody wanted, and yet everything I committed an act or did something, I couldn't help the guilt that was associated with it. My only hope was that Griffin never found out about this feeling, as I didn't know what the consequences would be. While the man had always been nice to me, I saw the damage he did to the prisoners that were captured and I didn't want to risk it being me on the receiving end of that punishment.

Anyway, the school day was over and we were on our way back to Griffin's base. The whole time I felt like we were being followed, but when I looked around, I saw and heard nothing but the car engine roaring and the occasional buzzing of a fly. When we walked into the strong hold, Griffin summoned everyone to the main 'throne room' as it was called. He was there, waiting with Robert and as usual, when we approached, the 6 of us got down into one knee.

"You may rise, children" we heard Griffin say, causing the 6 of us to get back up, and pay our undivided attention to him. "I think it is time I finally revealed our plan. You have all been loyal servants to the cause, and we are ready to move onto Phase 4" Griffin said, before dramatically rising from his seat, as he paced in front of us.

"Since the end of the first Civil War, the Organisation was ruled over us all, claiming to be a democratic system, allowing the public to 'vote' for a leader. They make everyone feel that their say in society matters, and that they have a choice in that respect. However, as we know, their system is corrupt, we know that the Organisation favours different species, holding them in a higher respect than others. The Demons, Vampires and many other species are viewed as lesser, seen as not as important as the Angels, the Mages or even the Werewolves! Well, we will put a stop to the tyranny and oppression of the Organisation!" Griffin said, as the 7 of us stood there, soaking up everything he was saying. Everyone was always facing forward, showing Griffin he had our undivided attention.

"With the introduction of a Phoenix into the mix, we are finally able to enact our revenge. We have managed to take out all of the smaller offices that the Organisation had within the city, and we can finally move onto our final target, the Main Organisation Office. It is the tallest building within the City bounds, and its downfall will be the beginning of our new era. One based on strength instead of species. One where the strongest species finally take their place on top. One where we no longer have to be civil with the lesser races. Vampires will once again be able to hunt Humans instead on surviving on synthetic blood, Siren's will be able to pray on the weak, causing them to follow them blindly, and any race will be able to do what they want, without consequence. And the demolition of the building will be simple. In three days, our new bomb will be complete, one that will harness the fire of the phoenix, the hottest fire of all. With the help of Kendall, we shall spread this fire throughout the building, melting the steel structures, and even the concrete causing it to collapse under its own weight. I will be there to slaughter the leaders of the Organisation if any survive, and during the chaos, I will offer a solution. The 7 of us will give the people a choice. Conform or die" Griffin finished, causing us all to return to our knees, swearing out allegiance to him as we did so.

The guilt I had came crashing back in a wave of full force. My mind started to flick between all the people that would be in the building, and despite how much Griffin said they were hated, I couldn't help but think of a mother with a daughter waiting at home, or a brother, waiting to see his sibling after work. At the time, I could do nothing but obey and swear my allegiance.

Yet I knew deep down, that something was severely wrong.

* * *

 **So there we are! Kelly explained what happened at the end of the first Civil War, with Griffin managing to escape from the battle, and we learnt that the only way to kill him with a Phoenix's fire! James and the gang are ready to go and save their beloved Kendall however, so I wonder how this is going to go! We also had Kendall starting to doubt everything and with Griffin revealing his plan, which is basically the downfall of Society and to plunge the world into total anarchy, Kendall is now feeling out of place and guilty! I wonder how this is going to impact him? Stay tuned to find out :D**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, Winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see you are happy that James is finally going to get Kendall back! I told you the story was going to pick up, and boy will be next few chapters be exciting! I'm so excited to post them, so you may see one on Saturday or Sunday, depending on how I'm feeling. I also hope you all enjoyed the rest of the history in this chapter, and I can see a few of you warming up to Dylan as well, which is nice :)**

 **I will probably see you guys at some point over the weekend I'm not gonna lie, but if not I will see you on Monday for the next chapter of Class Vs Character. But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle Part 1

**Ok, so I want you all to act super surprised, like you didn't even see this coming :P So welcome back to Rekindled! Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I'm going to upload this chapter today, but this will be the last of the second weekly uploads for this story, as I want to drag it out as long as possible since I have nothing to replace it with yet. I do have a couple ideas, but I haven't started to write any of them yet.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the support on the last chapter, and let's crack on! Are you ready for the story to jump into action?**

* * *

 **Camille's POV:**  
With Logan finding out the location of Griffin's base, after posing as a fly, the plan was officially under way. Logan also managed to maintain his cover and follow Kendall and the rest of them to some sort of throne room as he described it and overheard the entirely of Griffin's plan. It was easy for him to recite with him having a eidetic memory, and what Griffin had said worried Kelly the most. The problem was that she knew Gustavo wouldn't take her seriously if she presented this information, especially when she had an order to drop it. So, the responsibility of the whole Organisation was placed onto our shoulders.

No pressure.

It was decided that we should split into three teams, after Logan told us the layout of the base. Lucy, Jo and I would stick together, and try to scout out the outskirts of the base, alerting anyone if someone was approaching. Logan, Carlos and Dylan would also do the same within the confines of the base itself, while James and Dak were chosen to actually find Kendall and convince him to stop. It was safe to say that everyone was still sceptical about the plan, but really, we were left little choice. It was either this or letting millions of innocent people die under Griffin's idea of society.

The approach to the base was a difficult time for everyone, as it could possibly be the last time that we were all together, and no one wanted to fully accept that. Alas, it was time for us three girls to stay behind, while the boys went forward and hopefully finished this. Exchanging goodbyes was difficult, so everyone settled for "See you later" hoping that would instil some sort of incentive to not get hurt, not that anyone really had a choice.

Minutes went by, and the boys had managed to successful make their way into the base, leaving us to do our job. The three of us kept low, making sure to keep our red medical bag out of site for fear that it would give us away. However, the whole thing felt off slightly, almost like it was too easy for the boys to get in, and that they were definitely walking into a trap.

"Guys, this is too easy" I spoke, deciding to air my concern.

"Yeah, I don't like this one bit" Lucy spoke up, and when she finished, I heard rustling from behind. The three of us glanced at each other, before spinning around to face the three Jennifer's.

"Looks like we have some intruders" the straight haired Jennifer hissed, accurate for the fact that she was a Vetala. The Blonde haired Jennifer showed her fangs, considering that she was a vampire, and the Curly Haired Jennifer started to spark her fingers, obviously showing off her ability with magic.

"So, what shall we do with you?" The Blonde haired girl asked, taking a step towards us. Lucy and Jo were quick to react, with Lucy extending her claws, while Jo pulled her silver sword from her back. "

You're aren't doing anything without a fight" Lucy snarled back, causing the Jennifer's to smirk at us.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands then" The straight haired Jennifer said, before lunging towards Jo. Jo was quick to dodge her attack, but I couldn't stay witness for long as the Curly haired Jennifer launched a fireball at me. Using the one true power of the banshee, I screamed harnessing the sound waves as a defence and using it to deflect the fireball back at her.

Luckily, Jo and Lucy had earplugs in, so they were unaffected by the scream, while I saw the Jennifer's flinch slightly as it began but they were quick to recover. Jo and Lucy were able to use the Jennifer's reaction to their advantage, being able to strike two of them, slicing into their skin. The Jennifer I was facing was unable to dodge the deflected fireball and was quick to ignite under it but she didn't seem to be affected. After all, Siren's weren't too fussed with fire. I dropped the medical bag to the ground, and soon a full blown battle broke out, with each of us taking a Jennifer of our own. Pulling out a silver knife of my own, I continued to approach the Curly haired Jennifer, still using the soundwaves to deflect any spell she tried to launch at me.

However, I wasn't paying close enough attention to the battle around me, being too focused on deflecting spells, and failed to see the blade that the Straight haired Jennifer was swung. I felt my arm get caught by the blade, causing me to squirm as the blade sliced into my skin. The pain was enough for me to drop the sound waves, and the next fireball Jennifer launched at me hit me straight on the chest and flung me back several feet into a tree. I managed to put out the fire before it spread to far, and was able to quickly recover, screaming at the Curly haired Jennifer as she approached me, which also caused her to fly a few feet back into another tree.

I tried to stand up, only to feel dizzy, as the world around me spun. I stumbled slightly, reaching for the tree for support as I looked around the battle. Jo was still fighting the Straight Haired Jennifer, and their blades were locked as they fought over who had the superior strength. Lucy and the Blonde Haired Jennifer were circling each other, as each of them lashed out, with the Blonde Haired Jennifer having a massive gash over the top of her chest where Lucy's claws had dug in, and in the centre of it all was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen.

I was mesmerised by the way she walked, and how her hair flowed over her shoulder. Her skin had a beautiful complexion, and her brown curly hair only added to her beauty. I was completely enthralled by the girl, and suddenly the battle around me seemed to fade into the distance.

"Come to me Camille. The pair of us can run from this and live our lives together" the goddess spoke up, and how could I deny her what she wanted. I started to walk towards the girl, ignoring the clanging of swords, or the screams of pain as Lucy's arm was sliced by the Vampire, knowing that as soon as I reached the girl in front of me, everything was going to be alright. Ignoring the pounding in my head, I continued my walk, and reached for the hand she was holding out for me.

"Camille NO!" I heard someone scream, and within seconds of it being done so, I saw a silver sword slice straight through the neck of the goddess in front of me. Her eyes lost all soul, and her body collapse to the floor as her head rolled off in another direction and everyone was finally clear again. The fucking Siren had used my weakened state to manipulate it, and I nearly fell for it.

' _If it wasn't for Jo's sword then I'd be dead'_ I thought to myself, before I heard a blood curdling scream from my left side. I looked over to see Jo pinned against a tree, with the straight haired Jennifer plunging a knife deep into her stomach. That's when the reality of the situation hit me. Jo had given up her sword to save her, leaving herself vulnerable to Jennifer's attacks.

Anger build inside me, and I produced the most piercing scream in existed, directing all of my energy towards the straight haired Jennifer. Her body was flung against a tree about a metre back, but my anger, and therefore my scream still continued. The Vetala was powerless, as she tried to move her limbs but the force of the scream was enough to keep her in place. I reached one arm out, and telekinetically pulled Jo's sword into my arm as I approached the trapped girl. The thought of murdering the girl placed itself at the forefront of my mind, and I suddenly became sceptical of what I was doing.

' _Surely, I couldn't go through with such a thing, could I?'_ The thought lingered, until I heard coughing, and looked over to see Jo slumped against the tree, as blood poured out of her mouth. I was suddenly secure in the knowledge that this was definitely the right thing to do, especially after the damage she had done to my girlfriend. This girl hadn't hesitated to fatally injure her, nor had the other Jennifer, so it was clear the only way to win this was to be brutal.

I approached the girl pinned against the tree, and with one final thrust, I plunged the sword deep into her heart, and twisted it. Jennifer released a scream of her own, as I witness her body crumble into pieces before turning into dust. The tip of the sword hit the ground with a clang, causing me to jump slightly at the sudden noise.

I was quick to recover, running over to Jo, who was slowly losing consciousness. "Jo, Jo, look at me" I said, lifting her head, so she could face me.

"You saved me" she said, before coughing up some more blood, which I wiped away from her mouth.

"That makes us even, as you saved me" I replied, causing her to let out an exhausted chuckle. I took a quick glance over at Lucy to see that she was fending off the Blonde Jennifer rather well, so I knew I could focus all of my attention of Jo.

"Camille, you know that I love you right?" Jo asked, and I nodded my head in response. "But if I don't make it, I want you to move on ok? Can you do that for me? I want you to be happy Camille, if I don't make it. Promise me you'll move on" Jo said, as a stray tear rolled down my face, her words causing tiny cracks to appear in my heart.

"Jo, you're not going to die. I'm a banshee remember? I can sense the coming of death for people who are close to me, and I'm not sensing anything now. You're going to be fine ok?" I said, more tears strolling down my face. Jo didn't seem too convinced, especially considering that I didn't sense Kendall's death coming, but nodded anyway. "I love you as well Jo" I replied, knowing they were the words she wanted to hear.

The two of us took a glance over to Lucy to see that her and Blonde Jennifer were still fighting with each other, and by the looks of it, Lucy had Jennifer pinned to a tree. Everything seemed to be going well, until we saw Jennifer sink her teeth into Lucy's shoulder, causing the Kitsune to stumble back in pain. Jennifer took this as a chance to kick Lucy, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Go help" I heard Jo breathe out, and I quickly glance to her, seeing she was staring directly at me. With a brief nod, I let Jo out of my arms, and ran over to the Blonde Jennifer, placing a well-placed punch onto her jaw. It caused her to stumble back a bit from Lucy, as the kitsune laid on the floor, placing a hand over the bite mark to stop the bleeding

"One against one hey? Let's go scream queen" Jennifer snarled, baring her fangs at her.

"What, you too scared to make the first move?" I mocked back, causing her to growl at us. She tried to make a run towards me, but I quickly screamed, using the sound waves to slam her into the ground like I did to the other Jennifer. The Blonde girl hit the ground with some force, enough to render her unconscious considering her chest was still moving up and down. I offered Lucy my arm, helping to pull her off the ground, before the pair of us made our way back over to Jo. On the way back, I grabbed the medical bag that I had forgotten about and began to comfort her, trying to keep her eyes from closing.

"Hey, that was a sick throw" Lucy said, trying to lighten the mood, as pulled out a cloth to place around the knife. I knew it was best if I didn't try to remove the blade, so instead I simply tried to clean the wound as best I could. "You cut her head clean off, it was really impressive" Lucy continued, causing Jo to chuckle. Next, I grabbed the morphine shot from the bag, being injecting it into her arm, hoping to ease the pain she was in. Every time she moved, she would wince, and I couldn't bear to see it for much longer.

"I guess all that training wasn't for nothing after all" Jo reply, causing Lucy and I to nod, as I tried to stop more tears from falling. Of course the side effect of the morphine shot was that Jo started to become drowsy, which didn't help when we were trying to keep her eyes open for as long as possible. With very little we could do, I pulled out my walkie talkie, hoping to get into contact with at least one of the other groups.

"Hello, this is Camille" I said into the thing, only to receive static noise back. "Jo is injured. I repeat, Jo is injured" I said again, only to receive the same static noise. The three of us were gathered together, Lucy hoping to keep Jo alive, as I tried to get in contact with anyone else when we all heard what sounded like a sonic boom go off from within the compound.

All attention was drawn to it, and all three of us quickly forgot our own problems as we turned to face where the sound had come from.

* * *

 **So there we are! A battle scene between Lucy, Camille, Jo and the three Jennifer's! As you can probably tell, the next few chapters are going to follow this sort of pattern, so next week will be Logan, Carlos and Dylan! I have to admit, I had lots of fun writing these chapters, as it was definitely something different from anything else I'd written before, and I'm proud of how they turned out, so I hope you all enjoy them!**

 **A massive thank you to Winterchild11, Guest and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm so happy that you guys are still enjoying this whole thing, and all of you are holding out hope that Kendall will get his man back! The real question is, how much do you guys trust me :P I'm also glad that you all enjoyed the history as well. Like I said earlier in the story, it was a bit finicky to begin with, but now that it is sorted all, I'm also proud of it, and I loved writing it!**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the next chapter of Class Vs Character, and that story is going really well at the moment, as I've been writing it a lot lately. Right now it's up to 12 chapters, and the story hasn't really got going yet, so it's going to end up being a long one. Anyway, I will see you on Monday, but until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle Part 2

**Hi Guys, so I am in a super good mood right now, cause I have done my exam and my first year of University is over so I am really happy. The exam went well, and because I'm in such a good mood, I was like fuck it, hence why you are seeing this. A massive thank you for the support on the last chapter, and I'm so happy you liked it! Hopefully you will enjoy this one as well!**

 **I love you all!**

* * *

 **Logan's POV:**  
The 5 of us separated from Jo, Lucy and Camille and made our way into the compound itself. Everyone was nervous about leaving the girls behind, but we all knew that they were capable of fighting if it became necessary for them. The 5 of us crept through the corridors, trying to be as silent as possible, hoping not to draw attention to ourselves. Each group had a walkie talkie, in case the girls spotted anyone coming our way, or in case someone was seriously injured but at the moment, there was radio silence. On our approach to the main throne room, I poked my head around the corner to see Jett and WayneWayne stood at the end of the corridor.

"Guys, this way is blocked" I whispered, causing them to nod as we all started to take a few steps back. When we spun around however it seems we were faced with Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee anyway.

"What do we have here? Look Jett, we have some visitors" WayneWayne said, before growling at us, showing his full set of teeth _._

 _Stupid Hellhounds_.

"Look's like it WayneWayne. And the boss doesn't like unexpected visitors. Maybe we should take them to him?" Jett responded, sparking his fingers, causing fire to ignite within his palm.

"While I find the comedy sketch amusing, we have someone to find" I snarled, causing Carlos, Dylan and I to step in front of James and Dak. "James, take the corridor dumb and dumber were in. That's where Kendall will be, in the room at the end" I quickly said, causing him and Dak to run off, leaving the three of us versus Jett and WayneWayne.

"Shame, now it's no longer a fair fight" Jett said, before lunging at us. Carlos quickly shifted into a wolf, Dylan pulled his iron blade from his boot and I also transformed into a lion, due to it's strength and speed. "Ahh, a pussy and its mutt" Jett said, causing WayneWayne to laugh before I lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. I started slashing my claws against his face and chest, creating a scratch of three claws running over his right eye.

WayneWayne groaned in pain, before kicking my right in the stomach, throwing me into the concrete wall. I hit it with some force, enough for a radial crack to show. While I dropped to the floor, I saw Carlos lunge at WayneWayne, gripping hold of his wrist with his teeth, deep enough to start drawing blood. WayneWayne was quick to respond, flinging his wrist so Carlos also slammed into the wall, causing similar damage to me.

The pair of us quickly recovered, getting back up and approaching WayneWayne as we both snarled and growled at him. At the moment, Dylan and Jett were completely forgotten about, the two of us only concerned it taking down this hellish beast. Of course, with us forgetting about Jett, we didn't see the blade that he was carrying, but I definitely felt it when it slashed across the side of my stomach.

I started to weaken, and reverted back into my human force, slumping to the ground as I tried to continue. I heard WayneWayne let out a cackle, as Carlos continued to approach him, but what the hound didn't realise was that I was carrying salt with me. I reached into my pocket, grabbing a handful as I tried to maintain a small amount of strength that it would take to throw the salt. Luckily the blade didn't pierce my heart, so I knew I would survive this, but it was just a matter of waiting for the lingering molecules of material to leave before my healing would kick in.

Until then, I was faced with a burning pain across the wound and the ability to contract any kind of infection. Carlos was still attacking WayneWayne, with his teeth now biting into his calf as his clawed at his thigh, but all WayneWayne needed to do was kick Carlos, and it would be enough to detach his mouth. When WayneWayne did that exactly thing, Carlos went flying down the corridor a little way and I knew it was the perfect time to strike. WayneWayne smirked as he started to walk towards me in my weakened state, hoping to deliver the final blow, but as soon as he got close, I threw the salt causing it to scatter across his whole body.

The hellhound shrieked out in pain, as the salt burned his skin causing him to stumble back. It was enough for me to hook my foot behind his leg, causing the mutt to fall to the ground with a thud. Carlos took advantage of his weakened state, jumping onto the fallen boy's chest, facing his legs. With enough force, I heard Carlos crack both WayneWayne's tibia and fibula in both legs, making him unavailable to walk. With that, I passed some salt to Carlos, causing the Latino boy to surround the hellhound in salt.

At least this way if he was able to recover, he wouldn't be able to escape, due to being trapped by the pure entity.

* * *

 **Dylan's POV:**  
While the two lovers fought WayneWayne, it seemed I was taking Jett in my own. "It's fitting isn't it. An Angel versus a Demon. Of course, we know who's actually stronger, don't we?" Jett mocked, as the two of us circled each other. Jett was armed with his angelic blade which concerned me slightly as I knew that could do some serious damage if I wasn't careful. I however was armed with an iron blade, laced with a little bit of salt, and dipped in holy water in order to inflict the most damage it could. The only difference between the pair of us now was that fact that Jett had pyrokinesis, while my magic wouldn't be as useful in this situation.

Jett was the first to attack, lunging forward, as he tried to slash the blade across my chest. I was able to use my own blade to deflect it, causing us to be trapped in a battle of strength. Jett however was too focused on trying to push the blade closer to my chest, so he didn't take into account that our legs were completely free. One swift kick to his gut caused him to stumble back a bit, while he smirked at me.

"You're a sneaky angel aren't you. If that's how you wanna play it" the brunet boy quipped before launching a barrage of fireballs my way as he ran towards me. I was too distracted by the fireball to notice the fist he had launched until it came in contact with my jaw, causing me to stumble in return. Jett continued his onslaught of attack, punching and trying to slice me with the blade. I was mostly concerned with the blade, so while I let him punch me, I always made sure to stop the blade from coming in contact with my skin. Unless his plunged the blade into a vital area of my body, I would be able to live but the pain I could suffer would be immense.

This is where Jett was put into a conundrum however, meaning this is where I had a slight advantage. While the blade I wielded would cause Jett significant harm, any touch from me would char his skin, due to the purity of my soul. I responded to Jett's onslaught connecting my bare fist to his jaw, causing him to scream in pain as fist prints was scolded into his face.

"Fuck!" Jett screamed, taking his jaw into his hand, before his eyes flashed red. He let out a rather low growl, before running straight towards me with such force that he was able to pin me against the wall. I struggle and kicked against him, slicing my blade across his skin in any attempt to get him to release him. I heard him snarl, before he used his leg to pin my arm containing the blade against the wall.

With enough pressure, I screamed as my wrist snapped causing me to drop the blade to the floor. He was quick to kick the blade away, making sure that it was out of my reach. One arm was pressed up against my throat trapping me in place, while the other contained the angelic blade. I could see Jett start to smirk at the position the pair of us where in, definitely proud of himself.

"See, this once again proves the point that Demons are stronger than Angels. I mean sure, you think that you're better than us, but in reality, you're just glorified morality metres, always trying to do the right thing." The demonic boy began, and I felt him place the blade at the top of my pecs. "See, angel boy, you're completely helpless now" he said, and I quickly glanced over at Logan and Carlos to see the Logan laid on the floor clutching his side while Carlos was tooth deep into WayneWayne's calf. I knew that I was on my own for the moment.

"You're being too cocky demon" I hissed back, moving my unbroken hand was it was against Jett's chest. I tried to push him off, causing him to cackle at my attempt.

"God, you are dumb for an angel" Jett hissed, finally using the blade to break my skin. I screamed at the pain it caused and writhed under Jett, hoping my struggle would be some use. "See, I could kill you, but where's the fun in that? At the moment, I have a cute little angel to torture." He continued to say, before placing a chaste kiss onto my lips. I gagged at the action, smelling the boys breath and feeling the heat of his body. "Give me a couple of weeks, and I bet I can have you begging for more than just a kiss" he continued to mock, as the angelic blade continue to pierce my skin.

As much pain as it was causing, I knew that I needed to get out of this position fast. There was no way I was willing to be Jett's little puppet, especially if he had compromising things planned for me. I tried to focus my breathe, trying to ignore the pain the blade was causing as it continue to glide across my chest.

"What you don't know Jett, is the extent of my powers" I spoke calmly, causing the brunet boy in front of me to chuckle.

"Oh, I know them quite well, angel. After all, it's best to learn the power of your own enemy" he hissed back, and I placed my hand against his chest once again, this time applying no pressure to it.

"Then you'll know that angels possess telekinesis" I said, and before he had a chance to respond, I visualised my salt-laced iron blade coming back to my hand. The plan worked to a charm, with the blade flying towards my hand, and stabbing directly into Jett's back opposite where my hand was placed. While the demon was distracted, I kneed him in the gut, causing him to double over. With that, I was able to get behind the demonic soul and wrapped my arm around his neck, putting him into a headlock. I could see my arm burning into his skin, and with the proximity of our body, my chest was keeping the blade in his back. He was letting out strangled groans of pain and was trying his hardest to move his feet in such a way that would get me to release him.

"What now angel huh? You think you've won?" the pained boy strangled out, and I chuckle slightly, bringing my mouth so it was close to his ear in almost a sexual way.

"You know what the main power of an angel is?" I whispered, causing my breath to hit his ear, and shivers to travel down his spine. "Exorcism" I whispered, answering my own question before saying the needed phrase. "Exorcizo te, omnis immundus. Obsecro cessa decipere humanas creaturas, et te perdant aeternum" When the phrase was complete, I could see the bright glow emitting itself from Jett's chest.

The boy shrieked in pain as the white light spread itself around the boy's body, cracking his skin as it did so. I reached for the vial I kept in my pocket, and pulled it out, ready for when the soul as expelled. The boy cried with pain one last time, before his body shattered like glass and the demon was released from his physical form. I opened the vial and commanded the demon to enter the bottle which he had little choice doing. As soon as the soul was caught, the vial was sealed with an angelic blessing, meaning the demon could never escape from it's prison. I looked into the vial, seeing the soul looking right back at me, and decided to make a smart ass comment.

"It's better than hell" I smirked, before winking at the demonic remains of Jett, before placing the vial back into my pocket. I looked around to see that Logan was resting against one of the walls in the corridor, clutching his side as Carlos was sat beside him. WayneWayne was laying on the floor surrounded by a border of salt, so I knew that he was no longer a threat to the three of us. I walked over to Logan, knowing that I could help him.

"Logan, let me look at the wound" I said, causing the genius to remove his hand from the slash. While the wound wasn't too much for Logan to handle, due to the main component of the knife being silver, I knew his abilities were stunted for the moment. I placed my hand over the wound, and he flinch slightly at the pain. I closed my eyes, and focused on the wound, using my angelic healing to close the wound, and restore him to full health. That's when we heard the walkie talkie go off.

"Hello, this is Camille" we heard Camille say, and the three of us started to look around for where the walkie talkie was. I spotted it over the other side of the corridor and as Carlos reached for it, we heard "Jo is injured. I repeat, Jo is injured", causing the three of us to panic. As soon as Carlos pressed the button to talk, we all heard a loud bang radiate from the room where James and Dak had entered.

All three of us covered our heads as we felt the hallway vibrate around us.

* * *

 **So there we are! Logan and Carlos were able to defeat WayneWayne and trap him salt, so he's no longer a threat, and Jett was exorcised and caught by Dylan, who I hope you all love right now. I loved writing this chapter, especially with Dylan and Jett as I thought Angel Vs Demon was cliche and perfect!**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, RainbowDiamonds, Winterschild11 and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see you all liked it and found it realistic. Like I said, I did have fun writing these scenes, so I'm so glad you enjoyed them. And luckily for you all, you only have to wait until Thursday for the Kames reunion. Oops, spoiler :P**

 **So I will see you all then for the final battle, but until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle

**A massive thank you to Guest, RainbowDiamonds, Winterchild11 and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see you are still enjoying the battle scenes! Oh, and thank you for the support with my exam!**

 **So here we are! The final battle of this story, the one that will answer all your questions.**

 **Let's go**

* * *

 **James' POV:  
** As soon as Logan told us the direction, Dak and I sprinted for the room. Hopefully the three of them would be able to take Jett and WayneWayne, but either way everyone knew the risks of the mission. The end of the corridor was host to two massive concrete doors, and with some pressure, they were finally opened, revealing that this whole mission was about.

Opposite the doors was a man sat in what looked like an old decrepit throne, with moss and weeds growing through the concrete layout. At floor level, to the left side of the chair was a person we never expected would be here. Mr Adams was stood there, face covered in tattoos, and his eyes a piercing blue colour. To the right of the throne, was the person we were actually here for. Kendall was stood there, hair still this red/yellow blend and his eyes were now a much darker green.

"Boys, so glad you finally made it!" the man in the chair, who I presume is Griffin said, his voice almost too cheery. "I was really worried that you'd be killed on the way, and that I wouldn't be able to at least witness someone's death, but now the two of you are here, we can begin!" the man said, clapping his hands, causing the door behind us to slam shut, and bolt into place.

"Give it up Griffin, and no one will get hurt!" Dak tried to reason with the man, causing Griffin, and Mr Adams to cackle slightly.

"We haven't already began fighting and you are already surrendering" Griffin exclaimed through his laughter, only pissing me off more.

"Fine, let's do this then!" I shouted, before starting to cast a sequence of spells. "Armatura" I casted first, allowing me to gain a level of protection, making me less susceptible to their attacks, and while I was casting this, I saw Kendall ignite himself, before launching a fireball at me. "Obex!" I shouted, causing a shield for form in front of me, dispersing the flames around it, instead of hitting me. Dak had began to take on Mr Adams, and the two of them seemed to be circling each other, as they both growled and snarled. I turned my attention back to Kendall, seeing that his whole body was glowing with fire, and his once green eyes had been completely replaced with a fiery red.

"Don't make me do this Kendall!" I shouted, hoping that I would be able to get through to the boy I once loved.

"Do _what_ James. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one that actually done something so far" Kendall scolded, while launching a directed blast of fire at me. I rolled out of the way, and quickly cast 'aqua erupisset' causing a stream of water to shoot back towards the inflamed boy. Our two blasts met in the middle, and we were faced with a battle of raw power, and energy.

I saw Kendall manoeuvre himself so that his stance was greatly improved, before pushing more of his energy into the blast, the fire slowly beating out the water I was using to defend myself. I tried to copy his stance, but the power of his blast was causing me to start sliding backwards, as the percentage of fire to water increased. Before long, Kendall's flame was at the end of my wand, resulting in a massive explosion that propelled me against the two concrete doors. I hit them with a slam, lucky that I had cast the armour spell otherwise the impact would have definitely broken my back. I slumped back against the wall, regaining a small portion of my strength before lifting myself back up from off the floor.

"See James, you can't do this. You're weak" was all Kendall said, before I raged in fury.

"Aer Iecit!" I yelled, causing Kendall to fly back against a wall himself. "Glacies tempestas!" I continued to shout, this time forcing a barrage of ice against his chest. As bad as it sounds, I was focusing on what it said in the history books we read. If I was able to bring down the temperature of his fiery core, then surely it would also limit the fire abilities that he could use. That would then give me a chance to try and get through to him, and hopefully turn the tide of this fight. While Kendall was melting the majority of the ice that was entering his proximity, I could see that his resolve was slowly worsening.

The ice blast was almost powerful enough to keep at bay, and with his resolve weakening, I was hoping that by the time he reached me, his core would be depleted enough so he couldn't do any real damage.

At least that was the plan until I heard Dak let out an ear piercing shriek. I turned, seeing that Mr Adams had pinned him to the wall, and had his hand against Dak's forehead, which was obviously enough to do some serious damage to the angelic boy. I hesitated, trying to decide if I should help Dak or continue to attack Kendall, but when I saw Dak's body slump under Mr Adam's pressure, I knew I needed to intervene.

I cast "Aer Iecit" at Kendall once more, hoping that would delay him enough to give me time to help Dak. The red-haired boy shot back once again, and I turned to Mr Adams and cast "Argentum ferrum" at our history teacher, causing an assault of conjured silver blades to fly in his direction. Before the educator could respond, the blades sliced and cut his body, some causing significant damage like slicing off his left hand, while others simply cut his body, causing the man to bleed. He dropped to the floor, and I cast "decipula" encasing him with a magical barrier that wouldn't break unless I said so. Dak was still slumped against the wall, and by the movement of his chest, I knew he was only unconscious.

That relief only lasted for a brief second, as I felt two arms wrap themselves around my body from behind, and I could see the flames rising off his skin. I struggled, trying to elbow the corrupted boy in an attempt to make my escape, but instead his temperature rose causing my skin to begin burning at a slow yet excruciating rate.

"Now, now Jamesy boy, the mistake you made there was the fact that you opted to save your friend" Kendall said into my ear as I continued to struggle.

"Kendall, you're the only one that can stop this" I managed to squeeze out and with my wand in my hand, I tried to put it into a position where I could inflict some real damage. Kendall noticed my struggling however and grabbed the wand from my hand.

"This thing is causing too much trouble" he said, before I saw him snap the wand in half, a smirk present on his face. I could still feel him searing my skin, but I knew that I had to try and get out of this bind. I could see that Griffin was watching intently, as his new 'prized possession' was fulfilling his will. "Seems like you're useless now. Without a wand, how will you cast any spells?" he mocked in a baby voice, causing Griffin to chuckle.

"Come on Kendall. As much as I know you want to torture this boy, kill him now. Once he's dead, we can move on to the organisation" the white haired man said, and Kendall's temperature only increased. Throughout the burning, I still managed to let out a dark chuckle.

"You know very little about mages I'm guessing." I began, turning my head slightly so I was staring directly at him. "Our wands don't give us our power. They focus it" I declared, before casting "fluctus glacies" which was the most powerful ice spell I know. As expected, without my wand the spell simply radiated from my core, causing a ring of razor sharp glacial ice to emanate from me outwards. As soon as the ring spread, I was dropped to the floor, and I spun around to see Kendall clutching his chest as he stumbled backwards.

"No, NO!" I heard Griffin shout, as Kendall slumped against the back wall of the room. I could see him trying to engage his fire once more, hoping to heat his body back up to a normal temperature, but the spell was so powerful, I'm guessing his fiery core had diminished significantly, meaning it would take ages for him to recover. At the moment, Kendall was vulnerable, just as Aleron was when his core was frozen. Before I could respond to the situation, a shadow was cast over me, and I was gripped by the scruff of my neck, being lifted from the ground.

"You insolent child, you think you've won" Griffin scolded, his voice now deep and horrifying. He launched me against the door once more, and I hit them with such force that they buckled outwards, slightly breaking off their hinges. Kendall was still slumped against the opposite wall, but he was watching the whole thing, and I could see on his face that he was thinking something over.

"Kendall, please. You're the only one that can stop him, please" I begged as a kick was placed directly onto my gut, and its force was only amplified by the wall behind it, causing it to radiate throughout my whole body. I looked up to see Griffin had extended his claws, and as soon as I noticed them, he dug them into my right shoulder, using them for leverage as he lifted. His claws broke the skin on both sides, so I was only being held up by one hand, while he raised his other to my chest.

"You're pathetic, you know that right. Did you really believe that you could face me and win?" was his first question, as his claws dug into my chest, scraping over my pecs leaving deep scratches. I screamed out in pain, squeezing my eyes shut and tightening my whole body, hoping that would do something to lessen what I was feeling.

"Aer…" was all I manged to say, before I felt Griffin slash over my face, from beneath my right eye, right over my nose and mouth, ending close to the left slide of my jaw. The pain was enough for me to stop my spell, as the sadistic man in front of me continued to rant.

"Did you really think that could come in here, and convince Kendall to join you? I knew about your stupid plan, ever since I saw your little shapeshifter friend buzzing about the throne room." He continued, kneeing me in the gut once more, causing me to cry out in pain again. I heard what sounded like a faint crack, and the pain that radiated from it was excruciating. "And yet, I let him go. I let him tell you all. And do you know why? It's because I wanted to you have some hope that you could save Kendall." The man said, retracting his claws from my shoulder so that I dropped to the floor.

At this point, there was no chance of me even being able to fight back. My body was bleeding from at least twelve different claw marks, and any slight movement could cause my ribs to radiate pain outwards. Instead I simply let my head lull to the side, as I started at Kendall. The red-haired boy was back on his feet, and I could see the flames radiating off his body, so any chance of him dying was non-existent once more.

"Well guess what?" Griffin asked from above me. "Kendall's mine. Kendall wouldn't even dare to help you, because he knows the truth about this little system" Griffin said, but as I stared at Kendall, I could see the doubt in his eyes. No matter what colour his eyes were, I would always be able to make out his emotions due to them. At the moment, I could see his was feeling doubt, and guilt about all of this. I knew that I was so close to pushing him over the edge. I saw Griffin raise his claws, as he smirked down at me. "Any last words?" The older man asked, and I knew this would be my only chance to try and get the old Kendall back. Without even thinking about it, I uttered the words I had wanted to say for so long.

"I love you Kendall."

I heard Griffin cackle from above me, and I turned to face him, seeing that he was smirking. "Pathetic" was all the older man said, before swiftly moving his claws. I flinched, waiting for the pain to strike but it never came.

Instead I heard a wail of pain, and I opened my eyes to see a stream of fire so hot, it was melting the concrete below it. I glance to see Kendall shooting said beam of fire, and on the receiving end was Griffin, who was pinned against the wall as the flames engulfed his body. The older man continued to scream with pain, and I heard Kendall let out what sounded like a frustrated groan as the beam of fire got thicker. As Kendall placed more force into the fire, I could start to see wings forming behind him. They quickly spread to their full length, and with one flap, Kendall lifted himself into the air, amplifying his power. As the beam got thicker, the screams got louder and so the pattern continued until I could see Griffin's skin slowly begin to melt, something I never expected to witness.

Within seconds of that, I heard Kendall release what could only be described as a sonic boom, as a sphere of fire radiated from Kendall. The beam of fire stopped as the orb took its place, and as soon as the orb passed over Griffin, the older man turned to ash. I waited for my fate, but instead of feeling an intense burning like I expected, I was overcome with what can only be described as the perfect warmth. I looked up at Kendall to see that he was staring down at me.

"James, I love you too" was all now blonde haired boy could say, before I saw his body topple to the ground. I started to crawl towards him despite the pain I was in, hoping that I could be able to check if he was ok. But as soon as I reached him, I started to feel dizzy myself.

The last thing I remember was my head resting on his chest as I passed out.

* * *

 **So... See you on Monday for Class Vs Character :P**


	20. Chapter 20: Tease

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Rekindled! Don't worry, I'm not going to shoot off at the end of the chapter like I did last time. So, I just wanted to say a massive thank you for the support on the last chapter, as you all seemed to really enjoy it! Right, I won't keep you any longer, so we can crack right on with the story.**

 **Get comfy, cause this chapter is a long one!**

* * *

 **James' POV:**  
I woke up to a bright white light glaring into my eyes, and the smell of sterile equipment surrounding me. I went to move my right hand over my eyes, only to receive a sharp shooting pain coming from my shoulder, causing me to wince in pain.

"Hey, you gonna want to take it easy" I heard a familiar voice say, and within a few seconds I saw Jennifer come into view, with a small smile on her face.

"What happened?" I asked using my left arm to help me sit up in what appeared to be a hospital bed. As soon as I did, everything came flooding back, and I shot up, only to receive another sharp pain from my shoulder. "Where's Kendall? Is he ok? Jennifer what happened?" I asked in rapid succession, all the worst possibilities rushing through my mind.

"Hey, calm down. Kendall's fine." She replied, placing her hand into my left shoulder and slightly pushing be further down the bed.

"What happened?" I asked once again, and I saw her sit on the edge of the bed, before turning to face me, her facial expressions wavering.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jennifer asked, and I was quick to respond.

"Griffin died, and Kendall fell to the ground. The last thing I remember is reaching him, and fainting onto his chest" I replied, and Jennifer nodded, trying to consider the best way to say this.

"So, everyone said that they heard a sort of sonic boom go off, as well as an orb of fire radiating from the compound. The Organisation were quick to show up to the scene, with Kelly with them. Jo, Lucy and Camille were found first. Camille and Lucy were fine, but Jo was found with a knife lodged in her stomach. She was brought here first, and we were able to remove the knife and repair all the physical damage, so she's going to make a full recovery. We also found one of the three Jennifer's alive. The other two had been killed." Jennifer said, and I breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that the girls were ok.

It was unfortunate that Jo had to go through all that pain, but at least she's ok. And I can't imagine how they're coping with killing two of the Jennifer's, but hopefully they know that it was only out of self-defence.

"The Organisation stormed the compound and the next group to be found was Logan, Dylan and Carlos. Logan was found with a scar down his side, but other than that, they're all fine as well. It didn't take very long to remove the scar either, so he's back to normal. WayneWayne was found with two broken legs surrounded by salt, and Dylan exorcised Jett, and he's trapped in a vial so he's not going to be able to escape unless we let him." Jennifer continued, as I sat there considering what she had said.

The three boys were ok, but Logan had gotten injured during the fight. I can't imagine how Carlos responded to that, but considering WayneWayne had two broken legs, I can imagine not well. And Dylan did well exorcising Jett, although if it were me, I would have sent him straight back to hell. I turned by attention back to Jennifer, waiting for him to tell me what I really wanted to hear.

"The final room breached was the room with you, Kendall, Dak and Mr Adams, or Robert. Dak was found in a semi-conscious state, fading in and out as the troops approached him. Mr Adams was found trapped in cage missing his left hand, and with multiple cut wounds on his body. The guards were able to get him out, due to your unconscious state, and he was taken into custody with Jett, WayneWayne and the blonde Jennifer" and for a brief moment, Jennifer stopped.

She let you a sigh before looking me dead in the eyes. She moved one of her hands so that it was covering my left one, and her other hand was rubbing soothing circles on my leg.

"The guards found you passed out on Kendall's chest. The pair of you had a very low heart rate, so you were rushed into the hospital. We were able to remove the damage that Griffin had caused and the burns from your back, but due to the amount of blood lost, you've been in a coma for about a week. As for Kendall, there was no physical damage on his body, but when we did an x-ray, it seems his fiery core has been massively depleted. Essentially, it took every ounce of his energy to kill Griffin, and we don't know how long it will take for him to fully recover." Jennifer sighed, and I broke into tears due to her words.

"This is all my fault. Even if he was working for Griffin, he would still be alive if I didn't go after him. He would still be here" I sobbed into her arms as she pulled me into a hug.

"James, you can't think like that. You managed to save millions of people. The Organisation recovered a bomb, and Griffin's plans. If it wasn't for you, the whole country let alone the whole world would have been thrown into chaos James. You quite literally saved the whole world" Jennifer said back, trying to cheer me up, but at the moment it wasn't working.

"If it wasn't for Kendall you mean" I snapped back, knowing that I had very little to do in Griffin's downfall.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" I heard a voice speak up, and I turned to see Kelly stood in the door frame. "When the Organisation raided Griffin's base, they found the remaining part of the prophecy. It seems you played a larger role them you realise" she continued as she walked into the room and sat on the opposite side to Jennifer.

"What do you mean, I just sat on the floor bleeding" I snapped once again, causing Kelly to shake her head.

"James, you are the reason Kendall won. The prophecy actually says 'As soon as two true lovers come to blows, the air shall turn to fire, and the chosen one shall bring forth an end to enemies and the downfall of an empire.' Can't you see, because you and Kendall are true lovers, you were able to defeat Griffin." Kelly said, but that only made me sob more.

"At the cost of the man I love" was all I replied with as I continued to sob into Jennifer's shoulder.

I don't know if we sat there for a few minutes or hours but eventually I managed to cry myself back to sleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up to hear people talking and laughing. "What? You can't blame me!" I heard Dak's voice chime up.

"Dak, he's my tutor for god sakes!" Camille shot back, as everyone else continue to laugh.

"I don't care. The new history teacher is hot" Dak replied, and I heard Logan accidentally mumble in agreement.

"Excuse me Logie! Care to say something" Carlos chimed up, causing the whole room to go silent, as Logan stuttered over his words.

"Please don't have a domestic in my room. That'll lead to make-up sex, and there's only one bed in here" I said, my voice slightly groggy from yesterday. I opened my eyes to see everyone was sat around my bed, laughing at what I had said. "Hey guys" I continued, causing all 7 of them to come in for a group hug.

"We're so glad you're ok!" I heard Lucy say from in between the mess of people.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are ok as well" I replied, as everyone pulled out. "So what's this about a new history teacher?" I asked, causing Dak to instantly blush.

"It's just who they got to replace Mr Adams. He really young" Dak said, causing Jo to chime in.

"And Dak has a massive crush on him" Jo teased, causing everyone but Dak to chuckle. Dak just sat there with a pout on his face as he tried to ignore the teasing.

For a brief moment, it was like we were just a normal group of friends again, much like we were just a couple months ago. The thought of that reminded me that Kendall was currently sat in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, and I finally broke down into tears again. Everyone was quick to comfort me, while I continued to sob.

"James, it'll be ok. He's going to wake up soon, and this time he's going to be ok" Dylan said, as everyone mumbled in agreement.

"How do you know?" I asked, trying not to sound harsh, but it did come out as a little bit spiteful.

"Because he did last time James. He woke up and he's going to this time" Carlos said, trying to help calm my nerves.

"I don't care if he doesn't remember anything this time, I just want him to wake up. I'll be anything he needs, I just want him to wake up" I sobbed.

"We know James, and we all want him to wake up as well." Lucy replied, before the room settled into silence, as everyone comforted me.

I could tell that some of the others were crying, but everyone was trying to be strong for me.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:  
** I woke to a bright light blinding me, and I instantly moved my hand over to my eyes to try and cover it.

"Oh good, so you are alive" I heard a voice beside me, and I rolled over to see James laid shirtless with his wand in his hand, the tip illuminated by some sort of spell.

"You could have just shook me awake" I replied, pouting slightly as I said so.

"Yeah, but that's less fun" he replied, with a cheery voice before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Now come on, we have school today, and I don't want to be late" James continued, as he swung his legs out of the bed and made his way out of the room. As he walked, I could see that he was purposely flexing his muscles, especially when he yawned. When he finally got to the door, he turned towards me, still flexing his bicep as he rested it on the door frame. "Join for me a shower?" he asked with a flirtatious tone and a wink, causing me to giggle.

"You're such a tease Jamie" I said, getting out of bed as well. To get my own back, I started to stretch as well, bending over and pushing my ass out just to tease him. I heard a moan coming from behind me, before I felt his thrust his hips into mine. Only two fine layers separated his dick from my ass, so the feeling was still intense. I moaned as well, before he spun me around, and threw me over his shoulder.

"You're just as much of a tease as I am" he said as he carried me to the shower, the whole time I wiggled my ass, while placing light slaps on his. I was giggling the whole time and I could tell he was smiling as well.

Once we got showered and dressed, we made our way downstairs to be greeted by Brooke. "Morning Boys" she said, as James and I grabbed our cereal and started to pour a bowl.

"Morning mum" James said, as I said "Morning Brooke" at the same time. We quickly looked over at each other, and giggled before we started to eat. The whole time, James and I would exchange glances, or would be at least touching in some way.

"I have to say, you two seem to be in a good mood today" Brooke said, obviously picking up on the little flirtatious actions we were committing.

"It's been a good morning" James beamed back, before shooting me a wink. I flushed completely red when he did so, considering this was his mother, but she just seemed to chuckle as she got up from the table.

"Well, I have to get to work, so I'll see you guys later ok?" she asked, as both James and I nodded.

"Love you Mum" James replied, as I shouted "See you later Brooke" before she left the house.

"So, I've got training this morning. Do you wanna come with me?" James asked, and I nodded.

"Sure, I can go sit in the library and some homework done. I've still got some revision that I need to finish for today" I replied, and James just shook his head and chuckle.

"It's not like Kendall to leave everything to the last minute" James sarcastically replied, causing me to playfully slap him on the arm.

"Hey! It's not my fault my boyfriend won't share me with a piece of paper and a text book" I shot back, causing James to grin.

"That's right. And don't forget it" he said sweetly, before placing a kiss onto my cheek. The pair of us dumped our dishes into the sink, before heading upstairs to pack our schoolbags. A couple textbooks and a notepad later, and the two of us headed downstairs ready to leave the Diamond residence.

There was one thing out of place however, as when I looked into the living room, I saw three heavily locked chests. They each had metal chains strung over them, with the chains meeting in the middle of the chests to join one huge padlock. I turned to James, ready to say something, and when I tapped him on the arm and turned back, I noticed the three chests had disappeared.

I shook my head, and rubbed my eyes noticing that the chests still weren't there, so the two of us made our way out of the house.

* * *

Our walk to school took us past one of the Organisation Office's, but when we approached it, the building was nothing but rubble on the floor, and fire was covering the entire area. "Oh my god, what happened?" I asked, staring into the gap where the building used to stand.

"What do you mean?" James asked, looking at me with a puzzled face. I turned to him with a 'are you serious look' as he quirked an eyebrow.

"James, the building has been destroyed, and everything's on fire!" I replied, before turning back to face the building, only to find that everything was in place.

"Kendall, the building's still there. Are you alright?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I must have had a weird dream, and thought it was gone" I replied, hoping to play it off. James didn't seem too bothered, and we continued our walk to the school. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about the building. I know what I saw, and when I first looked at the building, it most certainly wasn't there. Maybe I'm just going crazy and seeing things. I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to remove the image from my mind as I wanted to continue having the perfect day with James. When we got to the school, the two of us separated, with James making his way out to the field, as I decided to head to the library.

When I was walking through the corridor, I could hear my name start echoing through the corridors, almost like a horror film. And just like a horror film, I decided to walk towards the creepy sound. I turned a corner to see a figure stood at the end of it. "Hey" I shouted out, but the figure didn't move, he just remained facing away from me. I continue to approach him, but when I got too close, I saw him disintegrate in front of me, leaving nothing but a massive pile of ash. I rubbed my eyes once more, and when I opened them, nothing remained. There was no ash on the floor what so ever, and no evidence of anyone even being here. I shook my head once again, deciding to ignore it much like the building this morning, and made my way to the library.

When I walked in, there was only one person in here, and I recognised him as Dylan from my biology class. "Hey Kendall" he said, flashing me a nice smile and waving which I returned. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked, as I took a seat near to him.

"Oh, um James has training, so I thought I'd come with him to school. We've got our biology test later, and I wanted to do some last minute revision. What about you?" I replied, noticing that he was doing the same thing.

"I'm doing the same. I thought if I needed any help, I could just so see Mrs Taylor since I was here" he replied, and I nodded. The pair of us settled into a nice silence as we both read through the book and made some notes. Every now and again, the two of us would catch each other's eyes, and smile but other than that, it was a relatively boring morning.

James came and got me from the library an hour later, and the school day was relatively boring after that. Well, apart from me seeing things. In History, for a start, we had a new teacher which I was weird, but when I asked what happened to Mr Adams, everyone looked at me like I was crazy, asking who 'Mr Adams' even was. I ran into Mr Bessant in the corridor and proceeded to tell him how well my guitar playing was going, and when I asked if we could have a lesson later that day, he said that he had never taught me guitar before, but he was willing to teach me, which confused me massively, considering I have distinct memories of the two of us sat in a classroom together.

The last weird thing that happened was during my biology test. Mrs Taylor has specially tailored the tests today's our species, with Logan's test being on the shapeshifter and Camille's test being on the banshee, but when I got mine it was asking questions about the phoenix, something I had no clue about. I called her over, saying that she had given me the wrong test, but when I looked back down at it again, all the questions were asking about human's instead. She gave me a quizzical look, and I just chuckle, saying I must have just seen it wrong, but I knew for a fact that I hadn't. I answered the questions the best I could, and before long, the lesson was over.

As soon as I stepped out into the corridor, I saw the same man as I did earlier but everyone else seemed to be ignoring the unknown middle-aged man in the corridor. I started to walk towards him, and this time, he started to walk away. I picked up the pace, following the man down the corridors of the school, but I could never make out any of his features. It was almost like he had this shroud surrounding him whenever I tried to look at him.

Eventually I managed to catch up with the man, and I looked around to see that we were stood outside the school's Mindwalker's office. I went to grab the man, hoping to finally stop him, but before I could even make contact with him, he disappeared causing my fist to knock on the door. I heard Miss Wainwright shout "Come in!" and I instantly froze with fear. There we're rumours about Miss Wainwright, and none of them particularly conveyed her as the best person in the world.

A lot of the rumours revolved around the fact that if you were sent to her office, you'd never return, which of course had no actual evidence to support it, but then again, nobody wanted to test that theory. I debated walking away, but with her being a Mindwalker, I knew that she knew it was me who knocked, and she would probably come after me if I tried. Swallowing the massive lump in my throat, I finally reached for the door handle and opened the door.

"Oh Kendall, I didn't expect to see you here!" Miss Wainwright said cheerfully, as she extended her arm to the chair out in front of her. Not wanting to piss her off even more, I decided to take the seat. "So, what can I help you with?" I asked, and I just chuckled.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I saw a strange man in the corridor, and when I followed him, he led me here. I tried to grab him, but instead I knocked on the door instead" I replied, causing her to quirk an eyebrow at me.

"Oh and did anyone else see this man?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I seemed to be the only one. Or at least the only one concerned by his presence." I replied with a sigh, that she picked up on.

"That doesn't seem to be the only thing bothering you" she asked, and I shook my head.

"It's been happening all day, me seeing things that don't really exist, or saying things that no one else remembers. I thought our history teacher was a man named Mr Adams, but instead, we had a new woman. When I asked what happened to Mr Adams, everyone said that Miss Rose had always been our teacher, so I don't why I remembered differently. I asked Mr Bessant about our music lessons, and apparently they never existed either, but I have distinct memories of us sat together" I rambled to her, and at some point, she started to make notes, which I didn't realise.

The room went silent for a minute or two, before she finally spoke up. "If it's ok with you, I want to try something" she said, and I looked at her sceptically. "I want to try and see where these memories are coming from. And, if there is an unknown man roaming the school, maybe you'll be able to help me find him" Miss Wainwright asked, and I nodded. She placed her hands into my head, and I waited for something to happen.

A few moments passed, and I felt Kelly retract her fingers from my head. "Nothing happened" she said, with a puzzled look on her face. "I wasn't able to get into your head, there seems to be some sort of barrier" she continued, as I looked at her, matching her confusion.

"I haven't done anything" I quickly said, knowing that whatever happened, I had no part in it.

"I know, and that's what is puzzling me the most. There seems to be some unknown force that is keeping me out, and yet I sensed that it was exactly where it needed to be" she replied, and what she said made no sense. "Come back tomorrow. I want to do some research, and hopefully tomorrow we can give it another go." She said, and I nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Wainwright," I said, before making my way out of the school. I decided not to bring this up to anyone else, as I knew they wouldn't think I was crazy.

The rest of the day continued like any other. The group of us went to Lucy's house to watch a film, but when Dylan accompanied us, no one even seemed phased. I asked James why he was here, and James looked at me dumbfounded, saying he's been our friend for years. I played it off as a joke, but I knew something was clearly off.

I went to sleep that night, snuggled into James' chest with a million thoughts racing through my mind.

* * *

 **So there we are! Everyone has survived the fight and they are all ok! Well, everyone part from Kendall that is. I had no intention of killing any of the main characters off, so don't worry about that. As for Kendall, we've been told that he is in a coma, and his fiery core is massively depleted so they don't know when he is going to wake up. Of course, we then saw Kendall and he seems perfectly fine, with James and the rest of his friends. Well, except from the weird things that he is seeing. What do we think is going on with him? All will be explained in the next couple of chapters**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, RainbowDiamonds, Winterchild11 and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see you all enjoyed the final battle between the two of them! Like many of you said, James' last words were perfect, I mean I couldn't resist having James finally say I love you to Kendall! Of course, this wouldn't be Rekindled if James and Kendall got straight together after that, I like you make you guys wait. :P**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the next chapter of Class Vs Character, and it may interest you to know that I have started to write the story that will replace this one, since we only have 5 chapters left! It's a Love Simon type story focusing around James. I won't give the pairing away however. Anyway, I will see you all on Monday, but until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Time to Move On

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Rekindled! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so let's crack on shall we?**

* * *

 **James' POV:**  
Six months have passed since the assault, and Kendall is still in a comatose state. For the first three moments, his eyes were moving almost like he was dreaming about something, but for the last three moments, there has been nothing and the doctors can't explain it. For the three months his eyes were moving, his fiery core was at full, but as soon as they stopped, his core depleted once again.

Everyone had been making regular trips to the hospital, visiting everyday for the first couple of months, but with no progress being made, the group started to visit once a week instead instead of once a day, and eventually that just turned into whenever they were free. I however always came everyday to see Kendall, whether I had the time or not. I could skip out on hockey practise to see him before visiting hours were over, or I would miss training on a Wednesday morning if I knew I couldn't make it that evening.

Every time I came, I would talk to him, and tell him about my day. I would play music that we used to listen to out loud and I would sing and dance to the music like a young kid. I would practise some of the new spells I was learning, and something I would just lay there on the bed with him, even when the doctors said I couldn't.

But today when I was making my way to the hospital, I wasn't excited. Instead, I was…bored. I'd been following the same routine for six months and every time I came, the same thing would happen, and there would be no change in Kendall. I walked into the hospital and greeted all of the doctors like I usually would, making my way straight to his room. As usual, Kendall was laid there, with a IV in his arm and his blonde hair resting on his forehead.

"Hey Kendall" I greeted him, as I took the seat next to his bed, and took his hand into my own. "So, school today was boring like usual. In maths we just continue what we were working on yesterday working on some advanced trigonometry. I'm starting to understand it a little more, with Logan's help but it's still dull. Hockey was alright, and the new people are pretty good. Huh, I keep calling them the new people, but they've been there for six months" I chuckled slight, as I squeezed his arm.

I just sat there in silence, not sure what else to really say. Everyone school day was the same, and I got sick of describing them to him. I heard the door creak open slightly, and I looked up to see Jennifer walking into the room. She gave me a small smile as she began to speak.

"Hey James, I'm just gonna change Kendall's IV ok?" she asked, and I nodded. It's not like she needed my permission, but I suppose she wanted to let me know what she was doing.

"Jennifer?" I said, as I started to think over what I really wanted to ask her. She looked at me with a small, sympathetic smile, and nodded, letting me know I should continue. "Would it be wrong of me to move on?" I asked, before breaking down into tears. I let go of Kendall's hand, as I pulled both of mine up to cover my face, as I sobbed thinking about what I had just said.

I had just asked her if I should give up on Kendall, and the thought was heart breaking. And yet, as much as I was crying, I didn't feel nearly as guilty as I should. I think that was the thing that was making me cry more.

"Oh, sweetheart!" she said, as she moved around to the side of me, placing her arm around my shoulder, literally allowing me a shoulder to cry on. "James, it's been six months, and he hasn't woken up. As bad as it sounds, you have every right to move on" Jennifer replied, as I looked into her eyes.

"But, I feel like I'd be cheating on him" I sobbed back, as she continued to rub my back.

"James, you could wait about year and Kendall still may not wake up. Why put yourself through all that pain and torture when you could be with someone, who is making you happy, and treating you right" Jennifer replied.

"She's right" we both heard, and we looked up to see Kelly stood at the door once more. "As much as you love him James, it may be time to let go. I mean, I've tried everything and I can't seem to get into his head. For all we know, he may wake up and not remember anything again. And then, you'll be in more pain, because he doesn't remember you. At least if you move on, you can start to get over your feelings for him" Kelly continued to say, but I didn't seem convinced.

"But…I love him" I mumbled, and I heard Jennifer "aww" slightly.

"A part of you always will James. But you can't let that part of you control your future. You deserve to be happy, deserve to have someone who will treat you like a king" Jennifer said, and Kelly nodded.

"And there are some guys at school who I can tell you are dying to be that person. It may be difficult at first, but eventually you'll move on and find someone else who you love." Kelly said, as I just nodded. I knew this was going to take a little getting used to, but they were right. I did deserve someone that was going to treat me like a king, and as much as I loved Kendall, I knew he wasn't going to be able to do that for me wile he was like this.

"Ok. Ok. Can you give me a few minutes so I can say goodbye to Kendall?" I asked, and the two women nodded.

"Go ahead, we'll be outside" Jennifer said, as she led Kelly out of the room, and shut the door. The air felt awkward for a moment, but I knew I needed to get this done with.

"I guess this is goodbye then." I said, pulling myself up from the chair. "I love you Kendall, and I always will. If you can hear me, please remember that. Um, I hope you wake up at some point, and that you can find someone that makes you happy as well." I placed a chaste kiss onto his lips, before grabbing my bag from the chair. I looked over at his body once more and sighed, knowing that this was probably going to be the last time I saw him until he woke up. If he ever woke up. I knew it was extreme to never see him again, but I knew it if I did, I would never be able to properly move on.

"Just remember that a small part of my heart will always belong to you, whether you know it or not. Goodbye" was my parting statement, as I reached for the door handle. As I twisted the knob, I heard the heart rate monitors in the room start to spike slightly, and I heard him mutter the word

"James."

* * *

 **If you haven't learnt to expect cliff hangers from this story, then you clearly haven't been paying attention. So six months has passed, and Kendall was still in a coma. Of course our beloved James was visiting him everyday, but that took a toll on him. He was ready to give up, but as soon as he does, Kendall wakes up! Where will this go? I know this chapter is short, but I think it works well.**

 **So, a massive thank you to Winterschild11, Guest, RainbowDiamonds and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see you enjoyed me making James part of the prophecy. I thought it was perfect for the story so I couldn't resist. As for what is going on with Kendall, well everything will be explained in the next chapter, so get your theories ready :P**

 **As for the story following this, it is slowly coming along, with me having about 4 chapters finished, but with the release of Victory is Life in Star Trek Online, and The Crew 2 Closed Beta I have been slightly distracted...**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the next chapter of Class Vs Character, but until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	22. Chapter 22: The Truth

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Rekindled! So, as usual, I've decided to upload another chapter this week, especially with how the last one left as. As titled, this chapter will give you guys The Truth!**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
I woke up the next morning, cuddle in James' arms once again, and the morning seemed to be the same as yesterday. We teased each other, before having some amazing shower sex and then we ate breakfast with his mum before she left for work. On the walk to school, I saw the same burning building, and then it disappeared almost instantly. The only difference today was when we finally reached the school.

As James and I approached the main doors, I saw the strange man stood there, staring directly at me. "James, can you see him?" I asked, pointing over to the man's direction.

"Kendall, I can't see anyone. Now come on, we're gonna be late" James said, but I decided to ignore him. I saw the man start to walk away, and today I was unwilling to have a repeat of yesterday. I untangled my fingers from James and took off running after the man. "Kendall! Kendall!" I could hear James shout from behind me, but I completely ignored him, as I ran around the corner of the building. I could see the man stood further away from the building today, but that didn't deter me from following him. When I reached his location the next time, I saw that he had left the school compound, and was walking down one of the roads leading away from the school.

In a split second decision, I dropped my school bag, and continued to sprint after him. I followed him for about 10 minutes before the man finally stopped in front of one of the new construction sites in the city. Regaining my breath, I finally caught up to him and this time, he didn't move. Instead, he just spoke.

"It's a shame this park burnt really, it was such a beautiful area. The city claims it was a wildfire" was all the mysterious man said, but I didn't really have time for his little games.

"Who the hell are you, and why have you been creeping around the school?" I said, keeping my voice stern and what I considered to be intimidating.

"You know exactly who I am" the man said, before turning to face me. His hair was a dirty blonde similar to mine, and he had piercing green eyes that matched my own. His face had a completely different bone structure, but as soon as I saw him, I knew exactly who it was.

"But you're dead" was all I was able to mutter, after basically being stunned into shock, seeing Aleron stood in front of me.

"If you're here, then I could say the same for you Kendall" Aleron replied, before turning back to face the new construction site.

"But, I can't be dead. I mean… it's not possible. I wake up every morning, and I go to sleep every night. I can't be dead" I replied, causing the man to chuckle.

"If that's your reason for being alive, then you're living wrong" Aleron chuckle, causing me to huff out in annoyance. "It was Griffin's parting gift to the pair of us. I mean sure, you killed him but when he kills you, he's able to trap your consciousness in this fictional world. In my case, I died and never came back, but when he killed you, you came back from the ashes so you didn't know at the time. Now however, here you are." Aleron said, extending his arm, as a gesture to show this world we were in.

"I don't believe you. I mean, I've never met a man called Griffin in my life" I replied, but he was quick to respond.

"And yet, you have memories of one don't you. Just like you remember seeing The Organisation Office as a pile of ash and rubble, yet it is still standing" he replied, and my eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" I asked, shocked by the news.

"Because I know everything about you. And since you've joined this plane of existence, I've been seeing the exact same things. The only way to describe it is that you remember the event happening" he explained, but I was still sceptical.

"You don't know anything about me" I replied, sounding like some lame ass kid.

"Kendall Knight, aged 18. Born 2nd November and found as a baby at the side of the road. You were then placed into the foster care system, going through 15 different sets of parents, until your boyfriend, James Diamond and his mother, Brooke Diamond, allowed you to move in with her. At age 16, you didn't get your insignia like everyone else and you were/are being bullied for it" Aleron said, and as soon as he said it, I looked at him awestruck.

"How did you know that?" I asked, despite the hurt that the memories brought with them

"Because I told you Kendall, I know everything about you. Including what happened to your parents, or lack thereof" he said, and I just laughed.

"I don't care about my parents, they left me to die at the side of the street. Why would I want to know about them?" I asked, my voice slightly bitter, but also showing slight intrigue.

"Kendall, you never had any parents." Aleron said, and once again, I was stunned into silence.

"What you do mean, I didn't have any parents?" I asked, completely confused. "I mean, surely I had to be born" I continued, and he just shook his head.

"Do you know when this park burnt down?" he asked, and I just stared at him, completely shocked again.

"What does that have to do with my parents?" I asked, enraged that he had baited me into listening to him.

"18 years ago Kendall. This park burnt down 18 years ago, on the 2nd November. A girl walking past heard the cries of a baby from inside the fire, and in the ashes of the trees, she found a small infant, with piercing green eyes, and small strands of blonde hair, with a name tag attached to its leg with your name" Aleron said, and once again, shock.

"You can't seriously be saying that by parents abandoned me in a fire" I replied, and he shook his head.

"No Kendall. I'm saying that you had no parents. I'm saying that you were born from the ashes of the park in a time of need. As crazy as this sounds, the world knew that there would be a need for a savior, and you were born." Aleron replied, and my mouth dropped open. "Although, technically, you are a descendant of me. In French, the name Aleron means Knight, hence your surname." Aleron said, but I just started to laugh, slightly manically.

"Oh god, you had me there for a second!" I started to howl with laughter. "I was really starting to believe you, but then you ruined it, with your 'being born from the ashes bullshit" I cried with laughter, hunching over due to the pain in my stomach from laughing so much.

Well, that was until I saw my body set on fire.

I panicked, watching as the fire spread across my body, and yet I felt no pain from it.

"I'm being deadly serious. You're a phoenix Kendall, a descendant of me" was all he said, launching yet another fireball at me. Again, no pain was felt, and I was able to form a ball of my own and launch it back at him, not even having to think about what I was doing.

"Ok, so let's say that I do believe you. This is all fake then?" I asked, remembering what he said earlier.

"Yeah, at the moment, you're trapped inside your head due to Griffin and you can't get out. Here, I'll show you" he said, as he wiped his hand across the air. It seemed like the two of us were transported out of my mind, and into the room where my body was laid. It's what I saw that struck me the most. James was sat in a chair, while a doctor I instantly recognised as Jennifer was changing an IV bag in my arm. Maybe Aleron wasn't making this shit up.

"How are we here? If you said that we are in my mind, then how does this happen?" I asked, trying to poke holes in Aleron's theory.

"Astral projection. You're having an out of body experience" Aleron replied, as he glanced back, seeing I had my eyebrow raised.

"Like Doctor Strange?" I replied, causing Aleron to stare at me, before we were interrupted by a voice.

"Would it be wrong of me to move on?" I heard James say, before I saw him break down crying. The sight broke my heart, and all I wanted to do was comfort him.

"Oh James" I said out loud, as I went to take a step towards him. As I did so, it seemed like my body hit some sort of an invisible wall, stopping me from moving anywhere.

"You can't help him Kendall" Aleron said, but I wasn't willing to believe him.

"No, there must be a way to reach him!" I said, turning to the older man.

"Kendall, I've been here for 2000 years. Trust me, there is no way to escape. You're trapped here for eternity as you watch your loved one's real lives play out. Sure, you can stay here and live in this little world but everything will always be wrong" Aleron said, sounding like he spoke from experience. I however was not willing to give up, just because he said no.

"No, there's always a way" I replied, listening as Jennifer spoke.

"James, it's been six months, and he hasn't woken up. As bad as it sounds, you have every right to move on" she said, and that broke my heart even more, knowing that James had been waiting six months for me.

"Time works differently here. You can watch them live out their whole lives in a matter of days" Aleron continued, as I started to bang on the transparent wall. "Kendall, that wont work" he continued, but I didn't listen.

"Maybe you just didn't hit it hard enough" I replied, slamming my fist into the wall. There was no visible damage being caused, but that didn't stop me at all. I kept listening to the conversation that James and Jennifer were having, and at some point, Kelly joined in, helping to convince James it was ok for him to move on. I heard one phrase that completely broke my heart and strengthened my resolve for getting out of here.

"But…I love him" I heard James mumble, and a whole new set of memories flooded back. Me lying on the ground, while I told James that I loved him, me writing how much I loved James into my journal, but also James telling me he loved me when he was laid on the floor in Griffin's base. All these memories only made me want to escape more. To grab the boy I loved and spend the rest of my life with him. I banged harder and harder, each time nothing happening and each time, James getting closer to leaving me.

I wasn't going to give up, but when he said "Ok. Ok. Can you give me a few minutes so I can say goodbye to Kendall?" I knew I had to get out fast. Aleron said that I was a phoenix, so surely, I have a whole host of abilities. I started to have memory flashes, of lessons from both Mr Bessant and Griffin, and as bad as it sounded, it seemed like I learnt far more from Griffin that I did with our music teacher. Setting myself alight, I started to wail on the glass as James spoke.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He said, as I slammed both my fists into the wall, causing a small radial crack to form. Finally some progress. I slammed my fists harder and harder into that point, but the crack was only increasing at a miniature rate each time. "I love you Kendall, and I always will. If you can hear me, please remember that. Um, I hope you wake up at some point, and that you can find someone that makes you happy as well" he said next, causing me to slam harder and harder, only to have nothing happen. I saw him place a small kiss onto my lips, and I knew I needed to change my tactics.

 _'I'm a phoenix, so let's set this thing alight.'_ I thought to myself, as I followed Griffin's teaching and launched a beam of fire at the wall. The crack started to grow at a faster rate, but I could see James grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Just remember that a small part of my heart will always belong to you, whether you know it or not. Goodbye" was the final thing he said, before I saw him turn his back to me and reach for the door handle. I let out a groan of frustration as I placed all of my energy into this beam of fire. Remembering what happened with Griffin, I pushed even further, until I felt the orb of fire growing. I saw James twist the knob, and that was enough for me to release the wave of flames that radiated from my body.

As they smashed into the wall causing it to shatter like glass, I managed to say "James" before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **So this chapter ends of the same cliff hanger as last time, cause I am still very evil and want to keep the Kames reunion for as long as possible. Still this was a very important chapter for the story, with lots of revelations about Kendall. Mostly the fact that he didn't have an parents, and was born to be the worlds savior in a time of crisis! Although I did make him a descendant of Aleron, cause it worked. Fun Fact, I chose the name Aleron because in Latin it means Eagle, so Aleron Emrys means Immortal Eagle. The fact that the name Aleron meant Knight in French was a happy coincidence when writing this!**

 **A massive thank you to Winterschild11, Guest, EpicallyObsessed and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing the last chapter, and I hope this explains everything. He definitely does know James, and don't worry, I have nothing else tragic planned for the two of them. I would love to hear the theories you had for what was happening. I also think it's safe to say that since Kendall said James' name, their is no way he is moving on now :P**

 **I will see you guys on Monday for the next chapter of Class Vs Character, and I seriously cannot wait to see what you have to say about this chapter. But until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	23. Chapter 23: True Love

**So, get ready causing this chapter is going to be an emotional roller coaster! This whole story has been building to this moment. The Kames reunion. Let's go!**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
"Kendall?" I heard James say, and I opened my eyes to see the boy stood there with his hand still on the door knob.

"Please don't leave James" I said, my voice rough and hoarse as I looked over at the brunet haired boy. His whole body was rigid, as his beautiful hazel eyes stared back into mine.

"Kendall" was all he was able to say again, and I could see that he was on the verge of tears.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't move on. I love you James" I said, and I could see his resolve broke. He ran over to me and scooped me up into a tight hug as he cried into my shoulder. Of course, the sight caused me to start crying as well, as I rested my head onto his shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent that I loved so much.

"I love you too" James managed to say through his sobs, and the pair of us managed to pull out of the hug enough to meet each other in a deep, passionate kiss. One that we had both longed for what left like years. Both of us put all of our energy into the kiss, never wanting the moment to end. Alas, the need for air became too great, and we both pulled out, with James resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you" I said again, a stray tear rolling down my face.

"I love you too" he said back as the pair of us settle in each other's arms, no other words needed at the moment.

"James, what's taking so long" I heard as the door opened, and Kelly and Jennifer walked in. James pulled out of the hug, his arm still wrapped around my waist as the two women stared at me in shock.

"Kelly, Jennifer" I said before the pair of them came running over and pulled me into a hug of their own.

"Kendall, you woke up" Jennifer said, as if it was some sort of medical miracle.

"Yeah, I heard that James was going to try and move on, and I knew I couldn't let him. I love him too much, and it would kill me to see him with some else" I said, without really thinking about it. As soon as the words left my mouth, I broke down into tears, remembering everything I put him through. "James, I'm so sorry I was a dick to you. I mean, I flirted with Dylan in front of you, and then I kicked you into a locker, and then I tried to burn you to death. Oh god, I'm so sorry" I sobbed, as James was quick to pull me into another hug, trying to soothe me as he rubbed circles on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tried to pull him in as close as I possibly could. Jennifer and Kelly stared at me in awe however.

"Wait, you remember everything?" Jennifer asked, and I nodded into James' shoulder.

"Yeah. I remember life before the explosion, and then I remember the life after it. I also remember Griffin shooting me in the head, and the life I had after that" I replied, breaking down into more sobs, as I remember everything I had done. Instead of prodding for more answers, I could see that Jennifer and Kelly decided it was best to just comfort me for the moment. We probably sat there for about 10 minutes, with me cuddled and sobbing into James' arms, before I stared to calm down a little bit.

"Ok, so I hate to do this, but we will need to run some test Kendall, just to make sure that everything is ok. If they come back all good, I'll let you leave the hospital with James." Jennifer said, and I nodded. I knew it would be better than being cooped up in the hospital all day. "Ok, but I'll need you to come back tomorrow. I'm not sure about Kelly, but I have some questions I want you to answer." Jennifer said, causing Kelly to nod in agreement. I looked over at James, to see that he was sat there with a huge smile on his face, probably at the prospect that I could go home with him.

"Yeah, that's fine" I said to Jennifer. "But only if James can stay with me for it" I added, seeing James' face light up even more, and Jennifer chuckling as she nodded.

"Of course that ok. I never expected anything less" she said, before beginning.

* * *

The tests took around about 3 hours, but each of them showed that I was healthy. The x-ray showed that my fiery core was back up to normal, and that further backed up by my body temperature. Eye sight checked out all ok, but I still had a red ting around my eye and luckily everyone said that my hair was blonde once again, instead of that horrible red-yellow fade that I had. Everyone chuckle when I let out a sigh of relief for that one. Eventually I was released from hospital, James never letting me out of his site, or out of his reach.

Kelly offered to give us a lift back to James' house and the whole car ride was spent in silence, with James and I sat in the back of the car, exchanging sweet glances as I snuggled into his chest. I also had the memory of snuggling to Dylan's chest, and I can 100% say that I preferred this so much more. Luckily, Brooke wasn't there when we got back to the house, so I knew we could chat in private. James led me up to his bedroom, and we snuggled onto the bed together with my head resting on James' chest. The moment was perfect, but I knew that I couldn't last very long.

"So…" was all James said, and I knew that he wanted to try and get me talking.

"So" I repeated, a stray tear rolling down my face. "James, I'm so sorry for everything. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me" I started to cry, causing him to start comforting me.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok. I'm here" James tried to soothe, as I cried into his chest.

"I can remember everything James. From when I was flirting to Dylan to when I kicked you into a locker. I remember it all, and I hate myself for it" I continued, and James just let me cry. He just let me get all of my feelings out, as he tried to remain as supportive as possible. "I caused all those people to die James I had the chance to warn them, and I didn't, I just let them all die when the building exploded. And then, I was willing to help Griffin bomb the main building, and if you hadn't stopped us, I would have done it James. I would have killed more people" I looked up into James' eyes when I had finished my little rant and said one thing. "How can you still love me?"

That one sentence caused him to break down as well as he pulled me tighter into his chest.

"I still love you Kendall because I know that wasn't really you. You are the kindest, most caring person I know, and I knew you would never commit those acts willingly" he replied, but I shook my head.

"But I did do it willingly" I replied, but he shushed me once again.

"You didn't Kendall. I saw what you were like in that throne room, and that wasn't you. You said it yourself that Griffin killed you again, so he obviously brainwashed you when you woke up. He fed you false information to make you think that that was the right thing to do. But when we were in the chamber, I could see the guilt in your eyes. You didn't want to do it, but Griffin made you" he replied, and while his point had some merit, to me I still committed those acts.

"I still did it though, and I'll have to spend the rest of my life knowing that" I mumbled into his chest.

"And I'll spend the rest of your life reminding you that Griffin was a sick, sadistic man that made you commit those acts and that it wasn't your fault." He replied, and I managed to smile at the end of that sentence, knowing he wanted to be with me for the rest of my life.

"I love you James" I said, before pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you too" he mumbled against my lips before our kiss turned into a make-out session.

My hands started to wander across his body, sliding under his t-shirt and feeling his rock solid abs. He moaned into the kiss, and I felt him buck his hips causing our members to rub together. I moaned in return, as the pair of us started to get hard.

At this point, I didn't seem to care if things were escalating quickly. As vulnerable as I felt after everything that went on, I wanted this to happen. I needed it to happen. If only to prove that James still loved me, and wanted to be with me. Whatever happened after tonight, I'd always know that.

I started to trail a line of kisses down his jaw and neck, before finding his pulse point and biting into it. James moaned once again, as I sucked and nipped at the point, causing a love-bit to form. While I was doing so, I felt James' hands start to work on my jeans, undoing the belt and the buttons while he palmed my cock. I moaned, pulling myself off of him long enough for the pair of us to strip down into our boxers.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered into his ear, before I continued to trail kisses down his neck and onto his chest. I started to toy with his nipple, taking his right one into my mouth, while I tweaked the left with my hand, rolling the bud between my middle finger and thumb.

"Oh fuck!" I heard James pant out, while he continued to palm me through my boxers, causing me to moan out in return. I continued my way down, tracing over his abs with my fingers and placed a kiss onto each of them as I started to palm him through his boxers. I followed his treasure trail and pulled his boxers down to reveal one of the things I had missed the most. I felt his hand under my chin, and he guided me back up into another passionate kiss.

"I love you" he said again, before I made my way back down his body. I licked from the base to the tip, causing him to moan and start to buck his hips. "Such a tease" he panted, and I took pity on the boy, taking his entire cock into my mouth at once. I started to bob up and down, setting a slow pace that I knew would drive him crazy. I placed my hands into his hips, keeping him from bucking up into my mouth, and continue to slowly suck on his member. My tongue swirled around the tip and I felt his hand run through my hair, applying a slight amount of pressure. I quickly relented against it, pulled off of his dick, and started to stroke it, as he moaned more. "Kendall, please I'm so close!" he panted as I stroked his dick at a leisurely pace, one I knew would bit me in the ass in the long run.

"I want you to come inside me" I whispered into his ear, and before I knew it, I was laid on the bed, with my legs being thrown over his shoulder.

"Such a tease" James said, as he raised his fingers up to my mouth. I sucked them in greedily, as I felt his tongue start to lap at my asshole. I moaned around fingers, as he started to spear my ass, and I quickly coated his fingers, hoping he would hurry up and prepare me. Once he deemed his finger's covered enough, he pulled them out of my mouth, and slowly lowered them to my entrance. He used his middle finger, and started to apply some pressure to my hole, causing me to moan and whimper.

"Jamie, please!" I begged now regretting how much I was teasing him.

"I'm in control now Kenny" he replied, before pushing his slicked up finger into my entrance. I groaned at the intrusion, feeling how tightly my hole hugged his finger when he pushed it in. He started to prepare me, moving his finger in a slow circular motion, and before long I felt a second finger join, the pair of them now scissoring my hole. A third finger joined moments later, and I screamed when I felt them brush over a certain spot.

"Oh fuck! There Jamie!" I moaned, causing him to continually rub my prostate as he continued to prepare me. I was starting to get a little impatient, moaning as he continued to tease me. "You better fuck me soon, or I swear I will go and finish myself very loudly in the bathroom!" I threatened, and I felt him pull his fingers out of my hole. I whimpered at the loss, but that was quickly gone when I felt James push his entire length in at once. I arched my body in please, moaning as he started to thrust in and out of me, once again at an unbearably slow place. He changed angles and within seconds I threw my head back in please as I screamed once again.

"Do that again!" I moaned, causing him to slowly pick up the pace as he continued his assault on my prostate. I moved my hands down to my dick but felt him slap them away as he wrapped his hand it instead, matching the speed of his thrusts as he pumped me.

"You're so fucking tight Kenny" James moaned, as I saw him throw his head back in pleasure, a fine layer of sweat making his body glisten under the light. His hair was matted on his forehead, which only made him look so much fucking sexier.

"Faster Jamie! Please!" I begged, and the man eventually took pity on me as he started to thrust harder and harder, each time sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss as he continued to stroke and fill me. I felt a similar stirring in my stomach and quickly pulled out of the kiss, causing him to rest his forehead on my fuck. "I'm close" I panted out, as our eyes met each other's.

"Come for me Kenny" he whispered in a husky voice, and with one long thrust from him, I shot my seed, covering his fist and our chests. It took only a few more thrusts after that for him to topple over the edge, moaning "Kendall fuck! as he filled my hole with his seed. He fell on top of me, as the pair of us laid there panting as we tried to regain our breaths.

Minutes went by, with the pair of us only staring into each other's eyes with a dopey smile on our faces. "I love you" James finally said, causing me to chuckle at the expression on his face.

"I love you too" I reply, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before snuggling into his chest. Relaxed and content, I quickly fell asleep in his arms, safe in the knowledge that for the time being, I was his and he was mine.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the sun glaring into my eyes. I rolled over to see that James was staring down at me, with a small smile in his face. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked, causing me to shake my head.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" I replied, as I snuggled further into his chest. At the moment, I had no cares in the world, and all I wanted was to be as close to James as possible. I wrapped my legs around his and wrapped his arms around his body, something that he returned with me.

"I still can't believe this is real" I heard James mutter, and I looked up to see him with some unshed tears in his eyes. "I mean, I thought I had lost you forever" he continued to say, as I placed a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I'm sorry I shouted at you when you came to Jennifer's house the first time. I was such a dick to you" I replied, tears now welling in my eyes as well. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and let a few of the tears falls.

"It wasn't your fault Kendall. You'd forgotten everything." He replied, rubbing his hand up and down my back as I continued to cry.

"But I said the most horrible things to you. And then, I started to date Dylan, which made everything so much worse. I feel like I cheated on you Jamie. But I swear to you that we never had sex, and I never said that I loved him once. You're the only person I'll ever truly love" I sobbed, as he continued to rub my back.

"I know, Kenny, I know. And do you know how I know?" he asked, causing me to look up at him. "Because of the prophecy. The prophecy says when two true lovers come to blows, and we did Kendall. It's because of our love that you defeated Griffin" James replied, and I nodded into his chest.

"It was. As soon as you told me you loved me, it was like everything fitted into place. All the dreams I has having finally made sense and for that brief second, I remembered every single piece of our time together" I replied, remembering that moment in time, and I knew then that our love couldn't be replaced.

"No matter how many times you forget everything Kendall, I will still love you. And I will be there for you, whether it just be as a friend to help you through it" he continued, and I sobbed even more.

"And every time I forget, I'll promise I'll come back to you. Even with Dylan, I knew I had strong feeling for you, but at the time I thought it was because you were the person I saw first. Then I read my diary, and as much as I wanted to deny it, I knew that I was falling in love with you again. I didn't even speak to you that much, but I always felt like that connection was there. And with Jett, the same thing happened. After I kicked you into the locker, I couldn't help but feel drawn to you. At the time, I tried to ignore it, but now I know why. It's because no matter what, you'll always be the love of my life." I replied.

The two of us laid there for a little while longer, sharing how much we loved each other.

* * *

 **So there we have it, the Kames reunion! I hope you all enjoyed it! Reading it back, the one thing that really stood out to me was the sex scene. When writing the story this seemed like a great place to put it, but I realised I never really explained why in there. For me, it was almost like an act of renewal I suppose. They've been apart for some long, and suffered through so much, and I felt like that act alone was a way for them to express their love for each other without having to say anything to one another. But I'd love to hear what you thought about it!**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, Winterschild11, EpicallyObsessed and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing the last chapter and thank you all so much for the nice comments! I have to admit that this story is probably the best thing I have ever written, and I'm so glad to are all enjoying it so much! You all seemed to enjoy the reveal with Kendall and Aleron, which I'm so happy about as it was a big thing for me when writing the story. While I had a basic plan when writing it, Kendall being born from the ashes was always going to be a thing I included, so I'm glad it worked out well. I also couldn't miss the opportunity to have Griffin screw with them one more time. It was almost like a 'Even in death, I still win' type situation, which I think worked well for the story, and you guys liked it. And of course the big time being that Kendall found his way back for James. It had to be done! I mean, sure there is always the cheesy 'true loves kiss' but I felt like this way really suited the story. After everything that has happened, Kendall finally did something for the man he loved! And I have to say that I love how EpicallyObsessed put it 'finding the good out of a bad situation' as it worked so well!**

 **Sad news guys, but next week is the last official chapter of this story, but there will be one after that as an alternate ending. Like I said, this story is being replaced with a Love, Simon-esque story (that I still need to finish) but I'm super excited to share what I have with you. I will see you on Monday for the next chapter of Class Vs Character however. But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Rekindled

**Hi Guys and welcome to the last chapter in the story! Other then a massive thank you for the support on the last chapter, I have very little to say so let's crack in!**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV:**  
As promised, James and I returned to the hospital, willing to answer any questions that Jennifer or Kelly may have. I think it was safe to say that James and I had cleared the air, and we had both voiced all our concerns. Mine were mostly about all the horrific things I had done to him but he forgave me, saying that it was all in the past and that we could only move in with our lives. He promised not to hold it against me, along as I forgave him for hurting me during our fight, a deal I was quick to accept.

Now the pair of us were inseparable, and only a couple of hours had passed. We showered together, something we would never normally do and even during breakfast, I sat on his lap wanting to stay as close as possible. Brooke was happy to see me when I came down for breakfast, and after briefly explaining most of what had happened, missing out the part about the bombings, she seemed relieved that I was ok.

When I sheepishly asked if I could move back in with her, she just chuckled, responding with "You never really moved out in the first place" which I thought was an odd statement, but I wasn't going to argue with the woman who was providing me with a house and food. She offered to give the pair of us a lift to the hospital, and during the car ride, I essentially sat on James' lap again, with the pair of us even sharing a seat belt, no matter how dangerous that was.

As the pair of us approached Jennifer's office, I started to become a little nervous, but I knew I needed to get this done. Hopefully after this, I would be able to return to being a normal high school student and finish my senior year with my friends. We knocked on Jennifer's door, and after hearing a "Come in" the pair of us entered to see Kelly and Jennifer sat at her desk, going over some medical stuff. I didn't understand anything I read, but I knew that it was about me. We were both greeted with hugs and when we went to sit down, I proceeded to sit on James' lap again, knowing that he wouldn't have it any other way. Kelly and Jennifer didn't even bat an eyelid at it and started to ask questions about what happened.

"So, can you explain the battle with Griffin from your perspective" Kelly asked, and I winced slightly before telling her exactly everything that had happened. It felt like I was repeating what I'm guessing James had told them, but Kelly too particular interest on the bit where I turned on Griffin, noting down exactly what I said.

"So, what happened after that? You just woke up here in the hospital?" Jennifer asked, and I shook my head, causing her to raise her eyebrow at me.

"I don't really know how to describe it, except from saying that it felt like I had just woken up from a normal night's sleep. The last thing I'd remembered was James and I fooling about in our bed, and when I opened my eyes the next morning, everything was almost reset to the morning I died the first time, except everything was off slightly." I answered, not really knowing what else to say, or how to describe it.

"What do you mean Kendall?" Jennifer asked, readying her own notepad and pen.

"Well for a start, I had no memory of anything after that day, almost like I was living it again. The morning went along like normal, but the first difference was that James asked me to join him at training, which he didn't do the day I died" I began, causing Jennifer to start making notes. "Then, when I was walking to school, we walked past the Organisation's office, and it was in flames. But when I questioned James on it, and looked back, the building was completely fine. I guess now, that it was one of my memories trying to get into this 'world'" I said, putting the word 'world' in air quotes. I explained everything that happened over the two days, which Jennifer chiming in saying that the first three months when my eyes were moving must have been when I was awake in this 'world' and the three months they didn't move was when I was asleep.

"So, when I followed the man, he led me to the new construction site where the old park used to be" I said, and I saw Kelly's facial expression twitch slightly. "Anyway, the man and I got chatting, and it turns out that he was Aleron, the phoenix who died at the end of the war." But before I had a chance to explain, Jennifer jumped in.

"But how it that possible?" Jennifer asked, interrupting my little speech.

"Well, it turns out that when Griffin kills you, he is able to trap you into your mind. Aleron said that he'd been there for two thousand years, living out this little fantasy life" I said, but Jennifer interrupted again.

"But if that were true, then why would Aleron exist in a shared consciousness with you?" She asked, seeming sceptical about the entire thing. Kelly however seemed fascinated by what I was saying.

"Well, apparently I'm a descendant of Aleron. He said that the name Aleron in French means Knight, hence my surname. He also explained that I never had any parents, and that I was born from the ashes of the park" I said, but Jennifer was still sceptical.

"It sounds to me Kendall that you had some sort of comatose dream. Maybe your subconscious was just playing a trick on you, while it healed itself. Maybe it was just filling in gaps where the knowledge didn't exist, and you're parents are still out there." Jennifer said, but I could see Kelly was shaking her head.

"If that were true Jennifer, then how come I found Kendall in the park that night" Kelly said, causing my eyes to widen significantly. "I was sixteen at the time, and I was on the way home from school, when I saw the park catch fire. I panicked and began to try and get as far away as possible. But, before I could, I started to hear a baby's cry. I knew that I couldn't let this baby burn to death, so I started to run into the park, trying to find where it was coming from, and there sat in the ashes of one of the tress, was this new born baby. I knew he couldn't have been more than a few days old, so I pulled him out of the ash and carried him to safety. When the fire brigade arrived, I explained what had happened, and one of the men offered to take me to the hospital, so I could get the baby checked out. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep him, so I asked one of the nurses to make sure he got to a home and would be looked after properly. I knew that I wouldn't be able to completely forget about you Kendall. So I remember your name, and what date I found you, and every year on your birthday, I would write you a card. The post office was nice enough to make sure that you always got them." Kelly said, as she began to tear up, just like I was. I always remember getting a card on my birthday, from someone I didn't know, and even when I went from house to house, I still managed to get them. "Then, when I found what school you were attending, I begged the Organisation to place me there under their 'Better Futures' initiative, and with me being a Mindwalker, they seemed to settle for it, knowing I would be able to have some influence over the kids." Kelly finished, as I cried for what must have been like 10th time in two days. On the one hand, I was slightly upset that I didn't actually have any parent, but on the other, I was so glad to find out that it was Kelly all those years ago, and I completely understood everything she had said.

"Thank you, Kelly," was all I was able to say, before I pulled her into a hug.

Taking a deep breathe, I continued to tell the pair of them exact what had happened, with Aleron showing me what was happening in the outside world. Jennifer seemed less sceptical about the whole thing now, but even I knew how far fetched it sounded. To prove I wasn't crazy, Kelly even travelled into my mind, and witness the events much like she did with Mr Adams and the phone ages ago, and she vouched for me when it was done. With no more questions, James and I were excused from Jennifer's office with Kelly, who told us that we still had to attend school that day. I guess it was fair to see to say that I started to see Kelly as more of a mother figure after what was revealed, now alongside with Brooke and Jennifer.

* * *

When we arrived at school, we were lucky enough for it to be break time, so we both made our way out into the quad. Everyone was gathered around their usual table, laughing and having fun, so none of them seemed to notice James and I approaching. The two of us made it all the way to the end of the table, without them noticing, so I decided to clear my throat.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" James asked, causing the 7 of them look up, and stare at me, as if they had seen a ghost.

"Kendall?" I heard Logan ask, before I felt Carlos pounce on me, which was enough to cause me to fall to the floor.

"Kendall, it's really you!"

"Kendall, you're back!"

"Kendall, we missed you so much!" were amongst some of the thing I heard as everyone lifted Carlos and I off the ground, and into a big hug.

"I missed you all as well" I replied, as everyone slowly let go and we all sat down on the bench.

"So, what do you remember?" Lucy asked with a rather nervous expression on her face. The once cheery nature of this table was gone and replaced with a more sombre as everyone waited for my answer.

"Everything. I remember everything" I replied, causing grins to start growing on their faces. "I remember the day we placed a balloon into Camille cake, and she shattered the windows. I remember the day you all forced me back onto the ice after insisting that I didn't want to, causing me to fall multiple times. I remember Dak saying that I looked better without stubble on my face, and I also remember being a dick to all of you outside history" I replied and with the last one, my face dropped slightly. "I'm sorry guys. I was so mean to you all. I mean, I called Dylan stuck up, and I asked Jo why I should care who she was. I'm so sorry, I was so mean to you all" I said, looking down at the table.

"Yeah, but we got to see you with that stupid red and yellow hair, so I forgive you" Camille replied, causing the whole table to chuckle and mumble with agreement.

"Wait, you forgive me?" I asked causing them all to nod.

"Of course we do Kendall, we're your friends, and at the time you were just going through a rough patch." Dak said, as everyone nodded again.

"You guys are the best" I replied, as we all went in for a group hug once again, even with Dylan included. "So what have I missed in the last six months?" I asked, causing everyone to look around at each other.

"Dylan and I are dating" Dak said, before leaning in and kissing Dylan on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I didn't know if we were still dating or not, but Dak was being so nice and we kinda fell for one another" Dylan said quickly through a deep blush, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Dude, it's fine." I replied, causing James to jump in quickly.

"And Kendall and I are dating again anyway so" he said, as he moved an arm around my waist.

"Babe, your jealously is showing" I said, placing a kiss onto his cheek as he blushed.

"Sorry" he muttered under his breath, causing everyone around the table to chuckle. Soon, everyone settled back into normal conversation, and it felt like nothing had ever really change.

Of course, everything had changed. I had died and been reborn twice, each time coming out as a completely different person. I had memories of events that I didn't commit, but at the same time, I was the one that committed them. Mine and James' relationship was put to the test and managed to come out stronger than it ever was before. I finally knew the truth about where I was from, and I was ok with that. Mostly because I realised that my real family has been with me since the moment this started.

The best way to describe this could be to say that normal life had just been rekindled.

* * *

 **Yes I ended it with the story name, I just couldn't help myself. So we had the reveal that it was Kelly who found Kendall which might have been a shock to you all, but other than that, it was a fairly tame chapter wrapping everything up. I will have the alternative ending up probably on Saturday, so next Thursday the new story can begin!**

 **A massive thank you to Guest, Winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! You all said how happy you were about them being reunited and it was a long time coming so I glad you enjoyed it when it finally came to it! You are all curious about this alternate ending as well, but don't worry, all will be answered on Saturday!**

 **I will see you guys then for the next chapter, and I want to say a huge thank you for supporting me with this story! This is definitely one of my favourite stories, and I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it as well! I always feel so happy when I get a review in for this story, so thank you all so much! Sorry, I'm not very good with these thank you things, but just know that I really appreciate it!**

 **TTFN :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Alternate Ending

**Hi Guys and welcome to the Alternate Ending of Rekindled! A lot of you guys are interested to see what this is going to contain, so let's get straight to it! It starts back at the beginning of Chapter 22, with Kendall just waking up.**

* * *

 **James' POV**  
"Kendall?" I said and I saw him open his eyes while I had my hand on the doorknob.

"Please don't leave James" he said, his voice rough and hoarse as I looked over at the blonde haired boy. My whole body was rigid, as his beautiful green eyes stared back into mine.

"Kendall" was all I was able to say again, and I felt like I was on the verge of tears.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't move on. I love you James" he said, and and that was enough for my resolve to break. I ran over to him and scooped him up into a tight hug as I cried into my shoulder. I could smell the familiar scent I loved and had missed so much, which only worsened by sobbing.

"I love you too" I managed to say through my sobs, and the pair of us managed to pull out of the hug enough to meet each other in a deep, passionate sensual kiss. One that we had both longed for, for what left like years. Both of us put all of our energy into the kiss, never wanting the moment to end. Alas, the need for air became too great, and we both pulled out, with me resting my forehead on Kendall's.

"I love you" he said again, a stray tear rolling down his face.

"I love you too" I said back as the pair of us settle in each other's arms, no other words needed at the moment. It was absolutely perfect, but of course that didn't last long. I felt Kendall's body tense in my arms, and I pulled back slightly to see why. As soon as I pulled back, the boy let out an ear shatter shriek, causing me to let go of him, as he fell back onto the bed. His hands were quick to come up to his head, as he continued to writhe and scream due to some sort of pain. The door swung open behind us, as Jennifer and Kelly rushed over. It was in that moment that I noticed Kendall's heart rate monitors was beeping at an alarming rate.

"Kendall what hurts?" I heard Jennifer ask, as she started to fiddle with some needles on the tray table next to his bed.

"My head…pain…AHHHH" Kendall replied, causing Jennifer to press an injection into his IV bag. Within seconds, the drug was entering his blood stream, and I could hear the heart rate monitor had slowed down, to a normal pace. The drug, of course, had caused Kendall to pass out, and I broke down crying again, feeling like we were back to square one.

"We need to run some tests. I'm going to have to ask you two to wait outside" Jennifer said, turning and looking at Kelly and I. Her facial expression was soft, yet her tone was stern, so I knew it would be better to follow her orders. Kelly walked me out to the waiting room, a familiar sense of Déjà vu looming.

Hour's passed, and there was still no news of Kendall or his condition. Kelly had been called into the room by Jennifer, but nothing else had happened. My mum was the only person to join me, as I just sat there in a catatonic state, trying to comprehend everything. It was all going so well, Kendall had woken up and told me he loved me, but straight after, he'd been in pain.

My most common thought was that this was entirely my fault, and I was the one to cause all of this. I heard a door closing, and I looked over to see Jennifer and Kelly walking towards us, with a rather glum look on her face. No one said anything as she approached, waiting for her to finally tell us what is wrong with Kendall.

"When he woke up, his brain released all of the memories at once. He was alright for a brief second, but then his nerves started to fire at a fatal rate in order to try and comprehend all of the new information it was receiving." Jennifer said, before letting out a rather large sigh. I'm guessing this is where the bad news come in. "We're not going to be able to stop it,. It's just too much for him to comprehend, so his brain won't be able to cope at the moment. Things may be different in a few years, as the brain stops developing at 25, but we can't know for sure. The drug we gave him helped, but without it, he's always going to be in pain, and Kendall can't live on the drug permanently. The only real option is for us to…perform euthanasia. That way, his brain will lock away all of those memories, so he'll be able to lead a normal life" Jennifer said, as I started to sob into my hands once again.

As bad as it sounds, I knew this would be the only way he'd be able to lead a normal life.

"Ok" was all I said, as I looked up to Jennifer.

"There is another thing though. We need to keep his exposure rates to the memories down, otherwise this could happen again. I only want Kelly and I to be there when he wakes up, and when he does, he'll begin a completely new life. Kelly and I have agreed that he will live with her, and she's already requested a transfer to move to a new city. That way, the risk of this occurring again will be limited" Jennifer continued, but I just nodded.

"Ok" was all I said again, as I continued to sob into my mother's arms, now knowing that I would possibly never see Kendall again in my life. As heart breaking as it was, I knew it would be necessary for him to live, and as long as he was alive and happy, then I'd be happy as well.

At least that was my justification for it.

Of course, on the inside, I felt like my heart had been ripped out, stomped on, shot with an assault rifle, throwing into a furnace and then been ripped apart by a pack of rapid wolves.

"We can give you a few minutes with him James, for the pair of you to say you're finally goodbyes" Jennifer said, and I just nodded, following her back to the room. I walked in to see Kendall laid on the bed, his eye lids looking very heavy, but a dopey smile formed on his face when he saw me.

"Hey Jamie" he said in a tired, but almost dreamy voice.

"Hey Kendall" I said, taking the seat next to him, as I held his hand into my own.

"I'm so tired Jamie. Jennifer said that it's this drug, and that I won't need it for much longer" he said, before yawning.

"Yeah, you'll be ok soon." I replied, as more tears streamed down my face. "Hey Kendall, I want you to have this" I said, taking off one of the bracelets I was wearing. Funnily enough, it was one that he had bought me in New York City. I wrapped his around his left wrist as I continued to speak. "And whatever you do, I never want you to take it off ok. I want you to always wear it, you hear me" I said, as I rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand.

"I love you Jamie" he said, before leaning up and placing a small kiss onto my cheek. That caused even more tears to fall, but I tried to remain strong for the last few moments I had with him.

"I love you too Kendall" I said, returning the kiss. I saw Jennifer walk over to Kendall's IV bag, and she nodded at me. As she injected the fluid, I continued to rub Kendall's palm, until I saw his eyes close, and his body go limp in front of me. For the second time, I had seen my boyfriend die, and disintegrate in front of me.

"I think it's best if you leave now" Jennifer said, and I just nodded, cuddling into my mother as the pair of us left the room. I sobbed the entire way home, the rest of that day, and for the majority of the week after that.

My mum hired me a councillor, and I slowly started the recovery process, each month getting slightly better and better.

* * *

 **7 Years Later- Kendall's POV  
** "The final award of the evening goes to someone that some people still believe is very new to the industry and yet he was able to captivate the hearts of the entire globe with his story and his music, and I'm sure you all know who I'm taking about. Kendall Knight, you have been through so much in your life, and yet you are only 25 years old. You lost 18 years of your memories, and yet within two years of waking up, you were able to take the music industry by storm. Now this is very rare, but Kendall, we are honoured to present you the Lifetime Achievement Award"

Ok, so that clip has been playing over and over again during this after party, and while I am super grateful for the award, there are only so many times I want to see myself crying on national TV. The night has been brilliant so far, and now everyone is having a brilliant time, I mean it's safe to say that everyone is finally letting their hair down, and getting absolutely pissed, but that's the beauty of it. People keep coming up to me and saying their congratulations which is great, but it also makes me remember why I got into music in the first place.

At the age of 18, I wasn't bothered about being famous, music was just an outlet for me when times got difficult. Kelly had said that I should go to a music producer, claiming I had real talent, and after about a year of her badgering me, I finally did so. The music producer that heard my music signed me, and like the guy said, by the time I was 20 my album was being played all around the world, something that I was happy about, but never really wanted. Fame comes with a price, and that price for me is loneliness apparently.

I tried to date, but I never felt connected to anyone or could form a proper emotional attachment to them. They'd all tell me that they loved me, but I could never return the sentiment. And now here I am, sitting at a after party alone while everyone is dancing with their partners to one of my slower songs. I sighed, taking a sip of my drink, and observing the crowd, when I felt a shadow cast over me. I looked up to see what I could only describe as my celebrity crush.

"Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations on the award, you deserve it" the beautiful model, James Diamond said as he stood over me. I felt my hands start to get all clammy, and I suddenly got really nervous. His eyes were a beautiful hazel colour in real life, and his hair looked perfect.

"T-Thanks" was all I managed to say as I blushed a deep red.

"So, what are you doing sat here all alone?" he asked, as he took the seat next to me. I'd just met the man, and yet I felt an incredible pull towards him. It was like something I couldn't even begin to describe.

"I could ask you the same thing. Doesn't the great James Diamond have a date?" I replied, causing the pair of us to chuckle, as we settled into a comfortable silence, watching everyone else dance.

"That's a nice bracelet, where'd you get it?" he asked, and I looked down to see the one thing that connected me to my past.

"I'm don't really know. I just woke up with it, and I haven't taken it off since. I'm guessing it must be important if I had it with me when I woke up" I replied, and I could see him blush slightly as he smiled. Another slow song started to play, and I saw that James had a small glint in his eye.

"Would you like to dance with me Kendall? I mean, this is a party after all" he asked, extending a hand out towards me.

"Who am I to say no to gorgeous man like you?" I replied, taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor. The two of us maintained eye contact the entire dance, and the pair of us kept slowly making our way closer to each other. I'm not sure why, but I had this craving, like I needed to be touching as much of his body as possible. By the end of the song, our lips were inches apart, and I took the initiative, and leaned in for a kiss.

Our lips met, and we kissed in perfect synchrony as everything else faded away for a brief second. For the first time in my life, a kiss felt perfect, felt like our lips truly belonged together, and that's when the flashes started. Small flashes of memories seemed to come forward, of James and…I together when we were younger. There was him and I snuggled up in bed together, him and I sharing a romantic meal on our anniversary, and finally him giving me this bracelet while I was sat in a hospital bed. When he pulled out, I started into those beautiful eyes, and all I could think of to say is

"I love you Jamie."

* * *

 **So there we have it! The chapter started with a little bit of drama, with Kendall's awakening not being everything James wanted, but I still wanted this to have a happy ending to it, especially with everything that has happened in this story! I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

 **Once again, I want to say a massive thank you to you all for reading this story, but I want to give a huge shout out to RainbowDiamonds, EpicallyObsessed, Winterschild11 and Guest who have been reviewing this story throughout. It means so much to me to hear what you guys thought about this story, and it always made me smile every time I read your reviews, and saw how much you were all enjoyed it! It feels like its been ages since this story was first uploaded, and I'm starting to get a little emotion now that it's over because you guys made it so special to me, so thank you, thank you so much for that! I really do appreciate it, and love you all!**

 **My new story will begin on Thursday and I have called it Love, James because I am so unoriginal, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I will see you all on Monday for the next chapter of Class Vs Character which will include the reading lesson between the two of them. But until then,**

 **TTFN! :D**


End file.
